Chronique d'une plante carnivore
by Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua
Summary: Comment tu t'appelles…? Mon nom?Ha, il était temps! J'm'appelle Dieu…Dieu Dionée… Hortense.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: ni riche, ni blonde, ni présentement nommée J.K Rowling, je ne possède que Hortense et ne me fais,hélas trois fois hélas, pas un rond avec cette histoire.

Bien le bonsoir, lecteur/lectrice! Ceci est la toute première histoire que je n'ai jamais écrite et publiée, donc elle est sans prétention aucune et sans doute assez malhabile, mais bon, c'était ça ou ruminer les mêmes gags et finir par regarder passer les trains du haut de ma fenêtre,le regard éteint. Soyez magnanimes sivouplé, mais n'hésitez pas à signalez là où ça va pas via une review.=)

Comme le précise le résumé-dramatiquement,je le concède =D-voici l'histoire de Snape et de la compagne de ses jeunes années, la douce et délicate dionée décorant son bord de fenêtre.

_Pensées d'Hortense_

'Pensées de Snape'

**Prologue**

Année 1972...par un après-midi de printemps britanniquement pluvieux.

*Ding dong*

_Huh? _

_Oh ben en v'là un autre…L'est bizarre, tiens. Tout noir. Pis il brille un peu du haut aussi. Pas bien épais, le zigue. Pis un de ces tarins…Hé, Piffu, on cherche une belle plante?_

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider, jeune homme?

-Hmm, je jette juste un coup d'œil, ça ira », répondit Severus Snape en balayant la boutique du regard.

Il était en quête d'un objet de décoration pour son coin de chambre à Poudlard. Une énième convocation dans le bureau d'un Dumbledore à l'air concerné et inquiet (qu'il dit!) l'avait enfin décidé (forcé oui!) à se trouver un petit truc égayant un minimum son espace vital nocturne pendant ses vacances de printemps. Marre de se faire analyser pour connaître les raisons de son « handicap social » et de son renfermement sur lui-même. Elles se résumaient en quatre, non plutôt trois entités et demies, mauvaises comme la galle et dont la maison portait les couleurs rappelant les joues acnéiques de la cousine Imogen.

Bref, Severus cherchait une plante verte pour avoir la paix.

Déambulant entre les différents présentoirs, il fixait son regard d'un végétal à l'autre avec une moue pensive, jaugeait aussi bien la taille, l'allure et le prix. Il n'engloutira pas l'intégralité des quelques deniers économisés qu'il possédait dans bidule onéreux et encombrant.

_Hé, p'tit!Viens donc voir par ici!Hé!Héééééé! Sérieux, tu perds ton temps là. Les pensées c'est pour les gonzesses!…Les roses aussi!…Les cactus c'est pour les belles-doches…Tu vas voir, tu vas me supplier de t'accepter comme Nourrisseur. Si si…Ho tu m 'écoutes oui?!_

'Des fleurs…bof, ça fane, puis j'en bave déjà assez avec les Pieds Nickelés de Gryffondor pour me mettre Malefoy et cie à dos…Un ficus?Nan, trop grand….Cactus? Tentant, mais encore une fois, Malefoy et cie…'

Ainsi vagabondaient les pensées du Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le rayon où semblait l'attendre un petit amas vert posé dans un petit pot.

'Petit? Bien bien…Hmmm allons donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc…'

_Ah enfin!Hey, mate-z-y donc. T'en as jamais vu des comme ça avant, hein? Ouais, approche-toi, regarde de plus près. Des feuilles voluptueuses à foison, mes mandibules délicates, mon vert si franc…Tu n'en peux plus de désir, avoue…Aïe!Hé mais ça v..Aïe!C'est fini oui?Aaaaah n-n-e-e-m-m-eeee-se-coue-pas-com-m-m-me-ça-a-a-a-a!Tu-me-le-paaiie-ra-a-a-ah!_

'Étrange', pensa Severus, agaçant la chose d'un index curieux. Il se redressa et appela le vendeur.

« Euh, s'il vous plaît?

-Oui?

-C'est quoi, ça, demanda le garçon en montrant la plante du doigt.

-Ca? Ah c'est une dionée. Une plante carnivore. Elle capture les insectes avec les petites mandibules.

-C'est difficile d'entretien?

-Évitez les températures basses et surtout une eau riche en calcaire et ça devrait aller.*Ding Dong* Ah, veuillez m'excuser.

-Hmm merci pour les conseils. Je regarde encore un peu.

-N'hésitez pas à me solliciter. Que puis-je faire pour vous, madame?…»

Le vendeur s'éloigna après un sourire et une mini courbette. 'Serviable'. Severus retourna son attention sur la fameuse « dionée ». Ses yeux se plissèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il cogitait. 'Carnivore…mandibule…' Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il s'éloigna avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Bon Dieu mais où t'as été élevé?! Sale mioche!Pauv' type! Maltraiter une innocente petite plante!…Hein?Pourquoi tu t'en vas?…Attends!Je…je m'exc..suis dés…euh je regr…bon je ne me vengerai pas,ok?Hé!…Pfff…?Ha!Je savais bien que je te manquerais!…C'est quoi ce truc dans ta main?…!Non non non je sais ce que tu vas faire et c'est NON! N'y pense même pas NOOOOONNN!_

*GNAP!*

'C'est bien ce que je pensais', pensa Séverus avec un amusement non dissimulé. Il était allé chercher un brin de paille pour aller titiller la bestiole. Et elle avait gnappé, comme prévu. 'Ludique, petit…' Un regard sur le prix. 'Pas cher…Pourquoi pas…Ah, elle s'ouvre.'

_Mgnnhhhh! Sale petit con,gnnnh! T'as idée à quel point c'est pénible?! C'est fini, je veux plus de toi. Allez, casse-toi avec ton myosotis et bon vent!_

« Je la prends.

-Très bien. »

_Heeein?! Dans tes rêves, mon gros! C'est hors de questiooooooooonnnnnn…Hey,les filles, aidez-moiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Arrêtez de sourire comme ça. Ho le pétunia,j'tai vu! Ficus, mon vieil ami…c'est quoi ce geste de la feuille? Non mais respect ho!Haaaaaaaaa!_

« Evitez de jouer avec les mandibules, en revanche. Ce n'est pas bon pour la plante.

-Hn hn.

-Je vous fais un paquet cadeau?

-Non non, ça ira. »

Une fois rentré chez lui, Severus alla se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Il posa la plante sur le bord de sa fenêtre et la fixa d'un air satisfait. Dumbledore allait enfin le laisser tranquille. Tiens, si on lui donnait un nom pour fêter ça?

« Comment tu t'appelles…? »

_Mon nom?Ha, il était temps! J'm'appelle Dieu…Dieu Dionée…Mais Dieu me suffit. Dis donc, c'est moche chez toi. Sombre et tout brrr. Je ne tolèrerai pas longtemps de telles conditions. Et tant qu'on y est, je souhaiterais mon eau déminér…_

« Hortense. »

'Bon allez, la valise à faire avant que le paternel ne rentre…Vivement demain.'

…_alisée et…quoi? QUOI?! Hortense?! Tu déconnes?! Jamais de la vie, tu m'entends?! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle, Gros-Pif! Hé! Héééééééééé!!!!Et merde…_

**A suivre...**

Pour info, ceci étant une fiction, Hortense ne va pas (trop) souffrir avec le titillage de mandibule, mais ne faites pas ça en vrai, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour ces plantes!

Je dédie ce prologue à Imogène et Bertha. Vous fûtes une dionée et une drosera géniales!

Pis à Severus Rogue, indirectement à l'origine de cette histoire.=P


	2. Où Hortense rencontre sa Némésis

Disclaimer: ni riche, ni blonde, ni présentement nommée J.K Rowling, je ne possède que Hortense et ne me fais,hélas trois fois hélas, pas un rond avec cette histoire.

Yop! Lendemain du prologue et chapitre transitoire par la même occasion, ma vision du Régulus et une solide relation se construisant entre lui et Hortense...tout ça, en 1400 mots environ, mesdames et messieurs!Allez allez on en profite!

_Pensées d'Hortense_

'Pensées d'humains'

**Chapitre 1**

*Toc Toc*

_Brrr on se les gèle. _

« Oh Severus, tu arrives juste à temps. Maman allait m'envoyer te chercher… , fit la jeune fille rousse qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Hm, pas une bonne idée, ça…, répondit un Severus encore mal réveillé.

-Ah, il est déjà là. Impeccable, lança Mme Evans, traînant une petite malle derrière sa fille. Hop, prends ta valise, toi, et en route! »

_Sérieux, Chevelu, j'ai les feuilles qui s'engourdissent. Trouve-moi un endroit plus chaud!…Ah, voilà qui est mieux. Hmmm, ça secoue un peu, c'est agréa…Zzzzzz_

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture des Evans, Lily et Severus discutaient en attendant d'arriver à la gare. Petunia avait refusé de les accompagner, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le Serpentard prenait ses aises en s'éloignant de sa seule amie.

« Ha, j'ai hâte de reprendre les cours! J'ai du fouiller tout le rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver ma baguette. Tobias l'avait planquée sous son matelas…Ça m'a pris un bon quart d'heure pour la récupérer sans le réveiller, expliqua Severus en soupirant.

-Aïe, mes sympathies, Sev, fit Lily d'un ton compatissant. Dis moi, c'est quoi cette plante sur tes genoux?

-Ça? C'est ce qui va me permettre de ne plus me faire convoquer par le directeur, répondit le jeune homme en levant le petit pot en terre à la hauteur de leurs regards.

- T'étais pas censé remplacer ta salamandre par un autre animal?

- Françoise était irremplaçable, de un. Puis, une plante, c'est, je cite, « une créature dont il faut s'occuper et qui permet de créer des liens affectifs ». En plus, elle est carnivore, regarde.

-Hmm. Tu voulais pas une chauve-souris?

- Ça, c'est une vanne de Potter et cie…, grogna Severus.

-Oups, désolée… »

* * *

_Mgnem, kékiya? Tiens, on bouge plus…Aaaah, courant d'air! Courant d'air!_

Arrivés devant la gare, les deux apprentis sorciers sortirent leurs valises du coffre et se dirigèrent vers la voie 9 ¾. Le train était déjà arrivé. Après avoir salué Mme Evans, Severus et Lily se dirigèrent vers les wagons. Le Serpentard lançait des regards inquiets autour de lui, à la recherche des trois imbéciles responsables, il en était sûr, de son futur ulcère juvénile. Arrivés devant une porte, il se dépêche de monter sa valise, et, le pied sur la marche et Hortense dans la main gauche, se tourne vers Lily pour lui proposer de monter ses bagages à elle. La jeune fille ne bougea pas et lui sourit d'un air contrit en lui disant:

« Désolée, j'ai promis à Alice et Deirdre de les rejoindre. Tu m'en veux pas, dis? »

_Bon alors, on attend quoi? Le come back des Beatles? Je me les pèle,moi! _

« Non, non. On se voit à Hogwarts», répondit Severus d'un ton neutre en montant dans le train sans un regard pour son amie.

Il s'installa dans un compartiment libre en bout de wagon, posa Hortense sur le plateau accroché à la fenêtre, sa valise sur le siège en face de celui sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Il était d'une humeur massacrante maintenant.

_Hey, c'est classu ici! Un lieu digne de moi, sans fausse modestie… Ils ont bien l'air pressés, tous ces Bipèdes…Haha, c'est rigolo, le paysage bouge aussi! Hey, Noiraud! Regarde, ça bouge…de plus en plus vite…Beuh…Hé bé? T'as pas l'air jouasse. C'est ta Bipède Rouge qui t'as laissé, c'est ça? Meeuuh,' faut pas broyer du noir-haha chuis trop forte- chuis là moi…Ouhla, ça tangue un peu. Ouais donc chuis là si t'as des souc..Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

* * *

« Hey, c'est quoi ce truc? »

Une pichenette.

SBAM!

_Aaaaaaaaïe!!!!!On m'a défoncé la mandibule!Merde, qui a fait ça?! QUI A FAIT CA?! Qu'il se dénonce!!!_

« Oh, mollo avec ma plante, Black »

Régulus Black s'était invité dans le compartiment de Severus et installé dans le siège en face de ce dernier. Il était bien le seul indifférent au regard noir que lançait ce dernier au moindre individu susceptible d'entrer, et le lui faisait bien savoir .

« Une plante? C'est ton fond Pouffesouffle qui resurgit?

-Et une rafale de phalanges dans ta face?

-Toujours aussi aimable, Snape.

-Parle pour toi, Black. Va fréquenter le gratin de Serpentard et laisse-moi me morfondre dans les miasmes de mon existence, veux-tu? »

_Ouais, fous-le dehors! Et finis-le à coups de talons pour moi!_

« Bof, répondis le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. Je suis obligé de les côtoyer à chaque réception de famille, alors autant changer d'atmosphère quand je suis pas à Grimmauld. Et puis, tu as beau être sympathique comme une porte de prison, tu n'en restes pas moins distrayant à la première approche pour un Serpentard.

- Et je suis censé prendre ça pour un compliment? Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment « fréquentable » selon les critères de respectabilité de ta génitrice…et de ce qui te sert de frère aussi d'ailleurs.

-Tu le prends comme tu veux. Et ma mère est déjà au bord de la crise de nerf dès que quelqu'un fait allusion à mon frère, alors tu sais, faire meilleure connaissance avec _le_ Snape. Quant à Sirius…Au fait je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire à l'époque: mes condoléances pour ta salamandre. C'était quoi son nom, encore? Henriette? Louise?

-Françoise…

-J'y étais presque… »

Il désigna ensuite Hortense du menton.

« Et donc c'est ce truc qui va te servir de cobaye pour les cours de métamorphose? Tu crois que c'est réglementaire? Mon frère avait parié trois gallions que ça serait une chauve-souris, tu sais. Rapport à un air de famille, qu'il dit, et…

-Black…

-Oui?

-Tais-toi… »

Plus ou moins forcé de rester silencieux, Régulus concentra alors son attention sur le petit amas vert dans son pot.

_Bon Dieu, mais il est encore là? Ho! Hé toi!Oui toi là, le sale mioche! Dégage de notre suite et fissa! Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai un bouton sur la mandibule? Arrête de me fixer comme ça! Ho, recule! Trop près!Trop près! Graissu, fais quelque chose!_

Intrigué, le jeune Serpentard était penché sur la plante qu'il fixait d'un air curieux.

« C'est pas une plante carnivore, ça?

-Bravo, Einstein.

-Qui?

-Oublie.

- Elle a un nom? »

_Oui! Oui! Dieu! Dieu Dion…_

« -Hortense.

-Charmant.

-Certes.

-… »

Soupir du jeune Black qui retourna à sa contemplation de la plante tandis que Severus continuait à ruminer tout en regardant passer le paysage. 'Carnivore', pensa Régulus. 'Et si…' Il fouilla la poche de sa veste à la recherche de sa baguette…

_Huh? Que…Nom de…T'approche pas, crevard! N'essaye même pas d'y penser! Bord…_

*GNAP*

« Black, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Oh, c'est bon, je testais juste ses réflexes. Excellents, par ailleurs…, répondit Régulus, l'air amusé, en retirant la pointe de sa baguette de la bouche de la plante.

-C'est pas bon pour elle, blaireau. T'aimerais que je me fasse un set d'écriture pour mes 5 années restantes avec les plumes de ton volatile?

-Pas touche à Hudson! »

Ledit Hudson se contenta d'ouvrir un vague œil endormi à la mention de son nom.

Hortense, elle, tremblait de rage en tentant de forcer sa mandibule à se réouvrir; mais à son échelle, personne dans le compartiment ne s'en rendit compte.

_GNNNH!!!SALE PETIT JOCRISSE!!!M'EN VA T'POURRIR LA FACE ET REVENDRE TES ORGANES AU MARCHE NOIR!GNNNH!_

« Ah, on est bientôt arrivés, fit remarquer Regulus. Dis donc, elle est sympa, ta bestiole. Puis, crois-moi ou pas, si tu regardes bien, tu pourrais presque croire qu'elle cherche à communiquer.

-Black, arrête de dire des conneries et vire-moi cette énorme malle de l'allée, qu'on puisse sortir, grogna Severus en se levant.

- Bien, mon capitaine! »

S'emparant d'Hortense, Severus attendit que l'importun Black ait le dos tourné pour amener sa plante à quelques centimètres de ses yeux qu'il plissa. 'Communiquer, huh? '

« Ah, tu vois que c'est pas des conneries! »

Agacé, un brin honteux d'avoir cru aux paroles du môme et encore d'humeur morose, _le Snape _tourna un visage écarlate vers celui, arborant un sourire satisfait, de Regulus.

« Bon, alors, tu la bouges?!

- Oui ouiiiii. Et n'empêche, Snape. Je te le dis, ces bestioles, il leur manquerait plus que la parole, parfois. Gouzi gouzi Hortense.»

_Je te fume, mec…J'te jure, j'te chope, j'te fume…_

**A suivre...**

Ah Regulus Black...Pas assez de trucs sur lui. Mal aimé,va!

En vous remerkiant d'être passés!*courbette*

Pour ma review:

**Severus Rogue**: Merki~/Thnx/Danke schön~/Obrigada/Gracias/Grazie/ありがとう/고마워 et autres 謝謝.=D Et les Germains sortant de leur grotte est une image des plus...bucoliques pour l'Alsacienne que je suis. XD

P.S: N'oublie pas de me traduire/corriger le québécois, Bubbala;


	3. Où Snape solliloque,ou pas!

Disclaimer habituel: Moi=quedchi, JK Rowling=la gloire, la thune et les personnages d'Harry Potter, cause directe des deux précédents.

Et nous voilà enfin à Poudlard...et ça ne fait que commencer, mes agneaux,gnéhéhé.*frottage de mains sournoises*

Mais tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews et gratitude éternelle à leurs auteurs:

**Sévéroussssss:** Cumpleaños Feliz, Bubbala!(Oui, c'est en retard mais fi des convenances!) C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir droit à tes comm'!=)

**Yzeute:**Moi aussi j'aime bien...oqihcmqbciusbcbqi et vice versa!8D Merci pour la reviouxxx,cong'!

**Victoria Boubouille: **Mais Hortense t'aime aussi beaucoup.=)

**missCN:** Une fic thérapeutique? Si un jour je prends le pouvoir (thème récurrent sur cette page), je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle soit remboursée par la Sécu pour les reviewers.;)

Et encore un gros märsi à vous tous!

_Pensées d'Hortense_

'Pensées de Snape'

**Chapitre 2:**

« Bon retour parmi nous, Severus, et n'oubliez pas: aussi peu conventionnel ait été votre choix, il vous apprendra sans doute beaucoup. Tout est dans la volonté de communiquer.

-Hmm, merci, monsieur le directeur. Au revoir, monsieur le directeur », grommela Severus en refermant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

L'entretien n'avait pas été long, Dieu merci. Il avait réussi à éviter la plupart des désagréments –comprendre, les Gryffondor dans leur quasi-intégralité, et les Poufsouffles dont le cerveau avait dépassé le stade du poisson rouge et pouvaient donc être un brin rancuniers depuis quelques petites boutades- et atteint son lit sans encombres. Et c'est juste au moment où il allait –enfin- se vautrer voluptueusement dans son lit trop dur et exposé au courants d'air qu'un papier virevoltant dans les airs lui atterrit sur la bedaine…"Convocation chez Dumbledore"…'Au moins un truc de fait', philosopha le Serpentard, puis il repensa à ce que le directeur lui avait dit. 'Encore un avec un trip « les fleurs nous parlent»…fichus hippies…'

_Hey, c'était qui, le b__ipède à corne amovible? Il avait des trucs sur son visage, c'est rigolo. C'est commun chez vous? Parce que bon, Bill -le Nourrisseur qui t'a confié à moi- il avait aussi des truc sur la face. Des p'tites boules jaunes-rougeâtres. Les humains aussi semblent bourgeonner une fois l'hiver terminé…Hey, j'ai fait une rime! Dis, tu m'écoutes?…Ahlala, il va falloir que je t'enseigne ma variété de Foliolangue! __Si ça se trouve, tu comprends que le pétunien et je cause dans le vide depuis le début…_

'Bon, retour, lit, lecture, dodo.' Par "lecture", il entendait le dernier manuel de potion qu'il avait pu sauver de Tobias et qui concernait sa matière chérie: les potions (pardi!). Bientôt, il pourra attaquer gentiment le manuel de potion avancé et tester deux-trois trucs pour lui-même. Et c'est dans ces moment-là que Severus Snape, Serpentard de son état, se met à imaginer son avenir. Il deviendrait un inventeur de potions super pratiques, déposerait quelques brevets, deviendrait riche, se trouverait un poste au ministère pour faire passer une loi, histoire d'envoyer le paternel à Azkaban, se retirerait ensuite de la vie politique et irait passer le reste de sa vie à se dorer la pilule à l'île de Man, entouré de chats du coin. Oh, glorieux avenir! Il avait déjà hâte d'y être, si…

« Hey, Snivellus, c'est ta nouvelle copine?

-Potter!

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir les même pratiques alimentaires, félicitations!

-Black!

-Haha, il bouffe des mouches, haha!

-Pettigrew! Silence, vous trois ou la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard vous sera refusée! Continuez à

avancer » , s'impatienta une McGonagall menant, tel un petit troupeau de porcelets (point de vue snapesque) trois élèves de Gryffondor que Severus ne connaissait que trop bien.

…si les trois Plaies lui laissaient un minimum de santé psychique et mentale…

'A peine arrivés, déjà collés…Ce qui me fait une soirée tranquille…Braves petits… ', pensa le Serpentard en regardant le groupe s'éloigner. Il était temps de s'en retourner dans ses quââârtiers, comme le disait Lucius Malefoy.

_C'était quoi, ça? Des amis à toi? 'Doivent être bien placés niveau échelle sociale, nan? Ils mènent le groupe, quand même. Le Chevelu…hum__, non, ça c'est toi…l'Honorable Chevelu a une façon rigolote de Déambuler. On dirait une assiette de jelly posée sur un vieux tracteur. __C'est normal de tanguer du bas-rein comme ça?_

* * *

_Baaaaa__ck off, Boogaloo!I said, back oooooff, boogaloo! __Come on ! Back ooooff Boogaloo, boooooooo.*…Oh t'as de la visite, Tariné._

De retour dans le dortoir, Severus s'était remis à défaire sa valise. Il finissait de ranger ses livres lorsqu'il sentit une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et c'est la silhouette un brin trop lisse de Lucius Malefoy qui entra dans son champs de vision.

« Hé, Snape. Où étais-tu passé? J'ai des nouvelles concernant ce dont je t'avais parlé avant les…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, Malefoy, coupa Severus.

- Il en va de l'avenir du monde sorcier, je te rappelle. Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir la chance que tu as d'être remarqué à ton âge…

-'Faut croire que le tabassage de Moldus ne fait pas partie de mes hobbies…,répondit Snape en fixant son (trop?) blond voisin de literie dans les yeux. Et je ne vois aucune raison pour rejoindre les rangs des partisans de Tu-sais-qui.

- Ami des Moldus, hmm ? Surprenant, je te l'avoue ; avec un père comme le t…

- Ta gueule, Malefoy !

- Garde au moins cette idée dans un coin de ton crâne, Snape. Dis-toi que ce qui te sert de géniteur pourrait finalement mordre la poussière…et laisser passer une opportunité pareille de mettre à profit tes dons certains en potions…

-…

-Je te conseille de réfléchir, conclut Lucius en jetant un regard au petit amas feuillu placé sur le rebord de la fenêtre marquant l'espace entre leurs deux lits. Si tu finis pas être un minimum censé, tu sauras où me trouver. Fais vite, toutefois. C'est ma dernière année dans cette maudite école. Sur ce, je te laisse. On se revoit plus tard dans la Grande Salle. Sympathique plante carnivore, en passant. »

_Vous n'êtes pas mal planté non plus, jeune euh…Barbie ? Vous savez, ces petites statuettes que les Mini-Bipèdes portent quasi en permanence avec elles. Ces petites créatures les nomment presque toutes comme ça. Vous êtes mieux coiffé qu'elles, cela dit._

Severus répondit un vague grognement et regarda Lucius quitter le dortoir- vide à présent. Ce dernier avait daigné lui adresser la parole peu avant les vacances. Ses capacités avaient été remarquées par un éminent sorcier désireux de les développer, ainsi que les mettre à profit s'il poursuivait dans cette voie, lui avait expliqué le peroxydé Sang-Pur. 'Un éminent sorcier, huh ?' Tom Riddle, ou Voldemort comme il aimait à s'appeler, était certes redoutable, mais Severus n'était pas non plus aveuglé par le pouvoir ou encore la haine des Moldus. Etant lui-même Sang-Mêlé, il était surpris qu'une telle personnalité du monde sorcier s'intéressât à des élèves de Poudlard…et surtout lui. 'Mettre à profit mes capacités…'Il s'assit au bord de son lit. Son regard se posa sur Hortense posée tout près.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi ?... »

_De quoi ? _

« De cette proposition… »

' De cette occasion d'impressionner Lily…'

_Oh tu sais, moi…Je fais mon propre camp, je fais un putsch et j'instaure un régime où moi seule a le dernier mot. Et j'en profite pour faire payer son salut obscène à ce maudit ficus…_

« Autant ramer pour sa propre barque pour le moment, tu crois pas ?...

…

… »

La prise de conscience de Severus le heurta en pleine face telle la Bombabouse lancée par Potter en début d'année. Il se figea un instant, puis ferma les yeux et se pinça le haut du nez ,partagé entre la consternation et la lassitude.

'Bon Dieu, je cause à une plante !'

_Moi je dis que t'es p'têt pas si bête que t'en as l'air finalement…_

« …Bon allez, ça va bientôt être l'heure du dîner…

…mais pourquoi je parle à voix haute voix, moi ?! Foutus hippies… »

_Copieuse sustentation !_

**A suivre...**

_*__「__Back Off Boogaloo__」 __de Ringo Starr._

Alors laissez-moi voir...oui...y aura du Sirius et le retour de RAB dans le prochain chapitre, je pense...qui n'en veut de mes Black? Frais pêchés du jour, madame!

Tschüss à vous.=)


	4. Où Sirius gueule et Regulus s'incruste

**Disclaimer:** Chuis tout sauf une Britannique blonde, riche et proprio d'un des fandoms les plus fournis de la toile. Arg. Vraiment Arg... Cela dit, j'aime le thé, moi aussi.

Sôlut les Knäckes, ça geht's?

Un nouveau chapitre dont je suis moyennement satisfaite, mais ma bêta (youhou~,toi) semble penser le contraire. C'est plein de Black, cette fois et ça semble parti pour durer!

_Pensées d'Hortense_

'Pensées de Severus'

**Chapitre 3:**

_Nom d'un écornifleur au patchouli, c'était quoi, ça? …Purée, chuis encore stone, là…j'vois des couleurs que t'imaginerais jamais…C'est quand, la prochaine séance? T'as un gros nez…Wooouuuh~!_

Le cours de métamorphose s'était bien passé, Severus s'en était sorti pas trop mal et les Maraudeurs avaient , par on ne sait quelle malice, vraiment, raté la moitié de leurs tentatives. Un léger sourire satisfait adouci un brin le visage du Serpentard. La prochaine fois, il fera un « sans faute », hé hé.

Le truc pratique, avec une plante en guise de bestiole de compagnie, c'est que 1) ça ne peut pas s'enfuir, 2) c'est si peu commun que l'on ne connaît en théorie pas de sorts pour ces trucs, à leur âge en tout cas et 3) la nouvelle prof de botanique- Choufleur ou un truc du genre- devient soudainement plus sympathique malgré les ,hmmmm, facéties -non prouvées, hein- dont ont fait l'objet ses petits Pouffsouffles chéris.

_Horty in the skyyyyyyyy with diamonds...Horty in the skyyyyyyyy with diamonds..._

'Bon, c'est pas tout, mais comme « ils » sont neuneus mais pas assez bêtes, j'ai intérêt à me faire discret...' Ainsi raisonnait Severus en rasant les murs tel une chauve-souris en mode furtif, lorsque soudain...

« Hey Severus!...Severuuuus, youhou~! OH SEV'! Hé bé, tu te planques? C'est quoi ce regard...Oh salut Florence!

-C'est Hortense, Black...

-Bah,Hortense, Florence...Tu serais pas un peu chipoteur, des fois? Puis tu peux m'appeler Regulus, tu sais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black?...Arrête de tripoter cette plante! »

_Gné? Ho. Hoooooo le bad trip! J'vois l'aut' crevard main'nant...Purée y m'f'ait redescendre meeerde... Ouarf j'ai trop la mandibule pâteuse bouark. ...Bon, il a fini de me secouer comme ça?!_

« Je la titille pour voir si elle réagit. Elle a l'air à la ramasse...

-Tu vas pas relancer le truc de la communication avec les plantes et toutes ces inepties...Oh et puis je perds mon temps, là. Allez, bye.

-Bah attends, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me donner un ou deux tuyaux pour le cours de potions. Slughorn m'a à l'oeil.

-Vu ton pedigree..., marmonna Severus.

-Je te retrouve enfin, Snivellus. Tu vas morfler pour le cours de métam...Reg'? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais en compagnie de...ça? »

'Allons bon, c'était trop demander que d'atteindre la bibliothèque sans encombre...J'ai tenté le destin, je m'en repends, alors abrégez...' Severus soupira en se retrouvant simultanément face à deux rejetons d'une des familles les plus éloignées- du moins le croyait-il- de la sienne. Sirius Black le détestait déjà pas mal en temps normal et se faisait un honneur (de stupide Gryffondor) de le lui rappeler, alors se faire surprendre en train d'échanger quelques mots avec son frangin...La déglutition fut difficile pour le jeune Serpentard.

_Hey, c'est Jelly-boy~! Hey mec, ça roule? Tu tangues toujours autant, c'est cool. Huh? Ca a pas l'air de faire plais' à l'autre abruti. 'L' en a arrêté de me secouer... Tu devrais venir plus souvent, t'sais..._

« Je parle avec qui je veux, Sirius, répondit Regulus, l'air renfrogné. Retourne vers ce qui te sert de potes et laisse-moi me faire les miens.

-Snape? Ton pote? Tu plaisantes, j'espère, fit Sirius, l'air dégoûté en pointant du pouce un Severus aux sourcils froncés. Ecoute, Reg', je sais que Mère t'as bourré le crâne pendant tout l'été avec ses délires sur les Mages Noirs et compagnie, mais...Snape, bon Dieu! Et toi, cancrelat, grinça-t-il en se tournant vers son souffre-douleur attitré. T'avise pas d'embrigader mon frère avec tes conneries de futur Mangemort, ou je te jure que...

-Arrête avec tes délires paranoïaques, Sirius, le coupa Regulus.

-Je peux savoir d'où tu sors de telles accusations, Black?

-Hé ho, te la joue pas innocent, Snape. Je t'ai déjà surpris en pleine discussion avec Malefoy sur des sujets qui fleuraient pas vraiment la magie blanche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-T'as fini de raconter n'importe quoi, s'énerva Regulus? J'ai pas plus de raisons d'écouter tes conseils que ceux de Snape, alors dégage et laisse moi vivre ma vie,tu veux?

-Tu es inconscient ou juste stupide, Reg'? »

Les deux frères s'observèrent en silence, Severus au milieu. 'Et là des éclairs leur sortirent des yeux et ils s'atomisèrent mutuellement. Et Severus put enfin couler des jours moins malheureux. Fin.'

_Hey..j'rêve ou tu viens de mater l'Enquiquineur public neum'beur ouane? Jelly-Boy, tu gères...Sérieux, respects. Je peux devenir ta disciple attitrée? J'veux pouvoir lui claquer le beignet, moi aussi! Pfiou j'ai la tête qui tourne encore un peu..._

« Je t'emmerde, Sirius. T'es pas fichu de me laisser une zone de paix à la maison, alors ne me bousille pas celle que j'ai ici.

-Un inconscient doublé d'un imbécile...», fit le Gryffondor à voix basse. Son regard se posa sur ce avec quoi Regulus jouait quand il était arrivé et qu'il touchait encore du doigt. « Et arrête de tripoter ce truc, bon Dieu! »

_Ah mais j'aimerais bien, mais c'est lui qui me touche! Ce type me moleste à chacune de nos rencontres-au nombre de deux, certes, mais quand même! Fais-le partir et t'auras ma gratitude éternelle._

'Tu prends des risques, tu le sais, Severus. Si si, tu le sais. Mais en même temps, tu te trouves en plein no Sev' land là. Entre deux Black qui plus Hortense qui entre en ligne de mire. Pas bon, ça. Et il te reste ce devoir à faire en potion...Pense à l'île de Man. Pense à l'île de Man. Allez, lance-toi et avec un peu de chance, tu morfleras pas trop et tu pourras aller jusqu'au bout de ton rêve. Inspire...'

« Et si vous alliez voir ailleurs si vos braillements sonnent mieux, histoire de poursuivre cette passionnante relation fraternelle qu'est la vôtre, et de me laisser tranquille, accessoirement? J'ai pas que ça à faire, figurez-vous. »

Deux regards furieux se tournèrent vers lui. 'Un de ces jours, je me smackerais moi-même.'

« On se voit plus tard, Sev'. J'te salue pas, crevasse », fit Regulus en tournant les talons d'un air digne et offensé.

_Nom de... t'as réussi! T'as réussi, mec! Bon, mon Nourrisseur t'as aidé un peu, mais t'as réussi à commander ce sale type! Dans mes feuilles, l'ami! Tu fais bien la paire avec « Snèïpe »-quel nom ridicule-, en fait. Tu savais qu'en séance de planage, il a essayé maintes fois de t'aider à bidouiller ton volatile? Ça le rendait heureux et tout. Je suis sure que tu en ferais de même, hein. Ah belle amitié bipède, j'en suis toute émue! Non, je chiale pas, c'est de la rosée qui perle..._

« C'est ça, oui, répondit, méprisant, Sirius à son cadet même si il savait bien que ce dernier ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

-T'as conscience que c'est en le traitant comme ça que tu parviendras à lui faire faire tout le contraire de ce que tu lui dis...?

-Toi..., fit Sirius en se rapprochant dangereusement de Severus. Je sais très bien que tu complotes avec Malefoy pour devenir une de ces ordures de Mangemort. Je ne te laisserai pas mettre ta patte crochue sur lui, pigé?

-A ta guise, Black...Je viens d'avoir la preuve que tu sais être aussi persuasif que délicat.

-Arrête de me provoquer, sale con.

-Ben tiens. Ah, ne serait-ce point votre gardienne de troupeau que je vous poindre à l'horizon?

-Vous désirez quelque chose, professeur?

-Messieurs Snape et Black...Bien que j'approuve totalement cette tendance actuelle de paix et amour universels, j'avoue préférer vous savoir séparés, ne vous en déplaise. Nous perdons suffisamment de points à chacune de vos incartades, ne trouvez-vous pas, monsieur Black?

-Oh j'avais quelques trucs à mettre au clair avec les Serpentards. Vous êtes sans aucun doute au courant de la nécessité de dialoguer avec eux, sous peine de les voir régresser à l'état de...

-Monsieur Black...

-'Scusez-moi. Bon et bien je vais suivre vos conseils, professeur, et m'en vais rejoindre mes camarades afin de perpétuer les grandes valeurs de notre maisonnée, fit Sirius d'un ton mielleux avant de s'éloigner à son tour et de lâcher juste avant de disparaître à un tournant un « Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Snape. »

-Fayot, marmonna Severus.

-Vous devez avoir bien plus intéressant à faire que traîner dans les couloirs, monsieur Snape.

-Certes... », marmonna le Serpentard en reprenant sa route vers son Antre n°2, autrement appelée bibliothèque.

_Ah c'te classe, ce Sirius! Il doit avoir le sang bleu, lui. Pour sûr! Hey, autant t'es entouré de vraies tares, autant tu sais choisir tes potes avec goût et subtilité._

* * *

**Salle à manger de Poudlard.**

_Dis donc, pourquoi tu gobes pas avec Sirius? T'as peur que ça vire amitié fusionnelle avec lui si tu le vois trop souvent? Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu fais demi-tour quand tu l'aperçois. Logique. Tiens ça me rappelle ces deux ginkgo nains. Des mecs. Tout le temps ensembles, ces deux-là. A la fin, on se demandait si en fait ils faisaient pas plus que « bien s'entendre », tu vois, parce que figure-toi qu'un jour..._

« Yo, Sev'.

-C'est Snape. Tu veux quoi, encore, Black?

-C'est Regulus. T'as amené Clémence? »

_Hortense, ducon. Même moi je me suis habituée à ce surnom ridicule..._

« Trop traîné à la bibliothèque. Pas eu le temps de la remonter dans le dortoir...Bon?

-Hmm j'peux m'asseoir?

-A ta guise. Rappelle-toi juste que ce qui te sert de frère aîné t'as dans le collimateur, et moi avec.

-Qu'il aille au diable. Désolé pour l'esclandre, au fait. Sirius peut se mettre à raconter n'importe quoi quand il est contrarié et...

-Il a raison.

-Hein?

-Il a raison pour Malefoy. Il me relance depuis ce printemps pour intégrer les rangs des Mangemorts d'ici la fin de ma scolarité ici.

-Sérieux? Et t'as accepté?

-D'après toi... Comme si j'avais le profil pour, hein Hortense? »

_Tu l'as dit...T'es pas assez blond._

« Il t' a parlé à toi, au fait? J'veux dire, t'es un Black après tout. La famille dont on raconte qu'elle assaisonne son porridge avec du Moldu en poudre...

-Hé, c'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je veux forcément casser du Moldu...Bon,je te cache pas que l'état actuel du monde ne me plaît pas vraiment mais de là à balancer des Impardonnables sur des Moldus...

-Hmmm ce qui me paraît pas mal, en revanche, c'est la possibilité de développer la Magie Noire,de voir autre chose que ce qu'on nous sert ici... »

_On t'a jamais dit que tu avais un air rêveur qui te faisait ressembler à une buse? J'dis ça pour le nez, hein. Pis le côté brillant des plumes...les poils de tête, tout ça... _

« Je peux comprendre...Ha au fait, c'est ok pour l'aide en potion?

-Tu tiens tant que ça à être dans les petits papiers de ce gros morse de Slughorn?

-Ben quand je me plante, il insiste pour me donner des cours de soutien et...comment dire...non merci, expliqua Regulus en faisant une grimace.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu feras des progrès avec moi, demanda Severus, le sourcil incrédule.

-Tu ne me bouffes pas du regard à chacun de mes mouvements, par exemple. Ou alors tu ne me donnes pas l'impression d'être une bestiole épinglée dans un vitrine. Ou bien tu ne renifles pas de satisfaction quand une potion est réussie... »

_Ah si, il le fait,ça. Et il sourit avec un air hautaaaaaaaaaain! Même Sirius, il arriverait pas à te battre, hein Maigrelet?_

« Ou encore...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris le message, fit Severus en roulant des yeux. Va pour l'aide en potion. En échange...hmmm y a moyen que tu me prêtes quelques livres de la bibliothèque familiale?

-Écoute...marché conclu! Dorénavant, je squatte chez toi le weekend.

-Le week...Dis donc Black, t'as réussi à te rendre insupportable auprès de tes petits camarades,hmmm? Je reconnais bien là un digne héritier de l'horripilante lignée Black. Haha et dire que Malefoy va bientôt rejoindre les vôtres pfffffff, pouffa Severus.

-Ho c'est bon, la ferme, Snape. C'est pas ma faute si ils sont tous aussi débiles que superficiels. En tout cas plus que moi. Je plains franchement la pauvre Hortense qui doit se coltiner un blaireau dans ton genre, cela dit. Si elle pouvait parler, tu serais pas dans la mouise.

-Bah tu vois, quand tu veux, Black. Et pour ta gouverne, Hortense ne s'est jamais plainte.

-Pour le moment, Snape, pour le moment. Attends un peu qu'on mette au point quelques potions... »

_Buse, abruti, bu-se. Ou alors chauve-souris à la rigueur, mais pas blaireau. Tssss. C'est quoi ce sourire louche sur ta face de rat? On t'a jamais dit que fixer les plantes, c'était pas poli?Bon allez, Crochu, vire-nous ce parasite qu'on retourne dans nos quartiers. 'Ouah, y m' faut mon rayon de soleil quotidien là, j'me sens faible. _

**A suivre...**

Alors? Que vous ayez aimé ou guère, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une com'.

Et je rappelle que l'abus de métamorphose n'est illégal qu'en Jardiland. ;)

Allez, tschüss~


	5. Où le piment créole devient dissuasif

**Disclaimer: **Nix droit sur les persos de JK Rowling. Nix nix nix NIX!!!_

Yosh, les paimpoyes! Ça va-t-y?

Et un chapitre sur les weekends avé le gonze Régulus... Il y en aura sans doute d'autres, soyez rassurés/terrifiés/indifférents. Je serai franche: beaucoup de blabla, mais comme j'adore ça...=D

'Pensées de Severus'

_Blabla de Hortense_

**Chapitre 4:**

Bzzzzzz....*GNAP* *munch munch gloup*

_Haaaa...J'aime la saveur du moucheron au petit matin...Hey, petit, t'es pas matinal aujourd'hui. T'as bien raison, reste au pieu à végéter..._

« Gnh. »

Dimanche... oh merveilleuse invention que le dimanche! Jour sans cours où les cancrelats qu'il se devait de côtoyer en semaine vaquaient à leurs occupations sociales pour les jeunots ou cuvaient leur gueule de bois pour les plus vieux. Severus n'étant guère l'un et pas encore l'autre, il s'offrait le luxe de traîner au lit, seul dans sa chambrée, jusqu'à ce que l'inaction finisse par l'agacer et le force enfin à sortir un orteil de sous ses draps. Pour le moment, il en était au stade de l'œil péniblement ouvert entre deux mèches de cheveux. 'Braves petits...jamais emmêlés...gnh, trop de lumière...huh? Hortense vient juste de bouffer une bestiole?!...Bon investissement, finalement… mgnem bientôt 'm'bouffera les moustiques...ça peut se dresser ces trucs?...' Soudain la poignée de porte s'abaissa, s'immobilisa un instant, puis revient brutalement à sa place comme si quelqu'un l'avait lâchée d'un coup.

*BANG BANG BANG*

« Severuuuuuuuuuusssssss! »

_Gné?Oh non, pas lui!_

« Gné? Oh non, pas toi, Black...Pas si tôt, pitié...

-Tu m'ouvres? J'arrive pas à ouvrir cette maudite porte...*BANG* Vous avez balancé un sort de protection, ou quoi? Et comment ça, « pas si tôt »? Il est déjà dix heures et demie, je te signale.

-Ok, ok, grommela Severus. 'Vais t'ouvrir... »

Il s'extirpa de l'exquise tiédeur des draps et alla ouvrir pour Regulus.

« _Bonjour Monsieur_, lança ce dernier en s'engouffrant dans l'interstice laissé par Severus lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. _Comment allez vous? _C'était pour moi le sort de la porte?»

Bon, en fait, ça ressemblait plus à un « Bonne-djoouua mussieu, cow-mang' t'allay voouuw? », mais ne blâmons pas les intrépides.

« Ça, c'est pour une... boutade dont ton frère et ses trois petits cochons n'auront pas compris l'humour subtil...Tu causes français, maintenant?

-Ah, ben t'es moins débile que mon voisin de chambrée, il croyait que c'était du tchèque...

-Depuis quand t'apprends ça?

-Euh, ben Malefoy et Narcissa vont passer leur lune de miel à Paris -original huh?- donc elle s'est mise à apprendre un peu de français. Et du coup, ben elle m'en a appris un peu. Cool, non?...T'es pas habillé...

-Excellents yeux, Black. Va poser ton barda sur le tapis central pendant que je « m'apprête », fit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain et attrapant au passage ses vêtements. C'est quoi la potion que tu veux bosser aujourd'hui?

-La potion Pimendou. Pour supporter n'importe quel plat épicé... »

'Pfff trop facile', pensa le Serpentard en fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Douché, frais et dispo -et donc de meilleure humeur- Severus sortit de la salle de bain pour tomber sur un Regulus Black penché sur sa plante.

_'Ich bin ein Arschloch'(1), allez, répète après moi..._

« _Mussieu Ray-gyew-lyewssss ay tray bow,_ allez, répète, Hortense.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Hé? J'apprends des phrases utiles à ta bestiole. Elle avait l'air un peu comateuse... »

_Je prenais un bain de soleil, crétin. Et ne m'écorche pas les feuilles avec des sons aussi bizarres, tu veux?_

« Comateuse, Hortense? Elle sera toujours plus alerte que ta perruche, ricana Severus en s'asseyant près du set à potion déjà préparé.

-Hudson est un faucon, abruti, répliqua Regulus d'un ton vexé en rejoignant son aîné sur le tapis. Et il est nonchalant.

-Apathique.

-Épicurien.

-T'as aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire.

-On s'en fout!...Bon, on commence?

-Je n'attendais que ça, susurra Severus d'un ton mielleux, ravi d'avoir pu agacer le petit jeunot. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans cette préparation? »

* * *

_Mon petiit poireaauu a pris sa potée_

_Mon petiit poireaauu a pris sa potée_

_A pris sa- à la poêlette_

_A pris sa- à la poêlette_

_A pris sa pooootééée_

« Bon, après tu fais quoi?...

-Je...touille...?

-Certes. Et?

-Je touille en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre...?

-Bien tenté, Black. Tu touilles en 8 pendant 30 secondes et ensuite tu laisses refroidir.

-Pfff... tordus..., grogna Regulus en agitant la mixture couleur gazon. Pourquoi tu m'appelles pas par mon prénom?

-On s'connaît pas plus que ça... Ça fait 30 secondes, là. Coupe le feu et attends que ça refroidisse pour la tester.

-Ok...Ben on a qu'à faire connaissance. De toute façon, t'en as pas fini avec moi, vu mon niveau en potion qui frise le QI du Poufsouffle moyen...Dis donc...

-Quoi?

-T'es sorti de la douche et t'as toujours les cheveux luisants...

-Bon Dieu, Black!

-T'énerves pas...ça m'intrigue, c'est tout.

-Hmmm, c'est pas bon de trop les laver, de toute façon.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir intégré la notion sémantique de « trop »…

-Fais pas ton intello, Black.

-Tu fais preuve d'une foutue mauvaise foi, tu sais. Tu me fais penser à Sir...

-Je te déconseille de continuer cette phrase sachant qu'il y a un chaudron encore trèèès chaud à portée de main, Black...Vraiment, ne me tente pas...

-... »

_Hey, tu lui a fais fermer son claquos! Y a pas a dire, toi et Sirius, vous faites la paire! Il va venir aujourd'hui?_

« ...C'est prêt, tu crois?

-Tu veux tremper ton doigt, pour voir?

-...Mouais, on va encore attendre un peu...Hey, j'ai amené des piments -piqués en cuisine, héhé- pour tester! Regarde...des p'tits piments créoles!

-Heureusement que j'ai participé à la préparation...Arrête de bouder, j'essayerai aussi...Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?

-Ben...y a la lumière du soleil qui frappe ton visage et avec ton nez, ça fait un effet cadran solaire...C'est rigolo, je trouve...

-Black..., grogna Severus en agrippant l'impertinent par le col et en brandissant à quelques centimètres de ce dernier les « p'tits piments créoles ». Tu veux servir de testeur témoin ou quoi?

-Hé, c'était pas un reproche, tu sais, fit précipitamment Regulus qui gardait ses yeux inquiets fixés sur la menace capsaïcinée. Puis, tu vas pas nier le volume de ton nez, quand même...hein? »

_Héhé, tu vas te faire cramer la gueule à grand coup de piment mwahaha! Ca t'apprendra à le relancer sur la taille de son appendice nasal. Pfff spécialité de Sirius, ça. Allez, fais-le mâcher longtemps!_

A la grande surprise de la dionée et du Sang-Pur, Severus lâcha le col et pris un air digne.

_Hé?_

« Hé?

-J'ai le nez « présent », Black. Un peu de nuance dans tes propos.

-Hmmm, ok, ok. Tu te sens bien?

-*soupir* Je viens de réaliser que t'es un cas désespérant, c'est tout. Puis les bouquins de ta bibliothèque familiale me font trop envie. Je suis prêt à te supporter pour me les procurer, c'est te dire.

-Oh...ben, tu vois, on a déjà appris l'un sur l'autre! Allez, on f'ra encore mieux la semaine prochaine. Ça a l'air prêt, non?

-Hmmm, on dirait bien, fit Severus avec une moue appréciative. Piment, Black? »

_Héééé, vous allez pas vous gober ça?! Arrête malheureux! Pense à ton grand pif! Tu vas le sentir encore plus passer que l'autre! Pis toi, j't'aime bien...N'approche pas ce concentré de douleur près de tes mandibules...Non...Noooooooooo...._

« …

-...

-...Verdict, Black?

-*pouce en haut* Réussite totale...*munch munch*...voire même plus..._C'ay tray bonne!_

-Ouaip...ça a le goût de patates au beurre... Ça doit être la poudre de drosophile...J'vais noter ça.

- Bonne idée, ça pourra servir pour plus tard, qui sait...Tu sais quoi? Je crois que je vais devoir revenir. Slughorn me lâchera plus après une potion pareille...Tu m'repassses un piment? »

_...!_

**Tou bi continüède.**

(1)Je suis un trouduc./Je suis un enfoiré. (au choix =) )

Pour paraphraser le Snape de cette histoire et bon nombre de mes collègues (chuis dilettante mais bon):

Verdict?

Hmmm Patchouli et Dopper Dan (chut secret de famille!)...je hume du Malefoy dans le prochain chapitre...


	6. Où Barbie est de retour

Disclaimer: ...Si on me demande, vous direz que je suis à écrire mon énième lettre de supplique à Mrs Rowling concernant la propriété de ses personnages...=_=

Yop! C'est les vacances dans ma zone (B comme Bwahahaha!), il neige joliment (ça me rappelle le mois d'avril tokyoïte, émotion) et je sors du ciné (allée voir I love you, Philip Morris...urg, Ewan est bibouillou à s'en taper la tête contre les murs!). Bref, voilà la suite des Chroniques.

'Pensées de Severus'

_Pensées d'Hortense_

**Chapitre 5:**

*SBAM*

_Ah! Tu m'as fait peur, andouille! T'as une de ces ganaches...Arrête de marcher en rond comme ça, tu vas user le tapis inégalement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_

Trop...C'en était trop pour la journée. Elle avait commencé tôt avec ce foutu cours de Sortilèges où les trois abrutis excellaient- le quatrième leur servant de public- et lui non. Il n'avait donc pas pu contrer cet « Eliom » que Potter lui avait lancé et qui lui avait donné une voix bieeeeen plus haute que d'habitude. Résultat: il fut la risée générale de la classe, et surtout de Lily qui malgré le regard de colère qu'elle lança aux deux blaireaux hilares, n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Et puis il y eu le cours d'histoire de la magie. Sans commentaires. Passer une heure et demie à essayer d'éviter des abeilles en encre était épuisant au possible. Comment peut-on passer autant de temps à ces futilités et les réussir parfaitement et se ramasser des notes pareilles en cours normal?!...Severus s'arrêta de ressasser sa journée ainsi que ses pas. Il était las. Il avait à peine douze ans et était déjà las. Il soupira un grand coup avant de porter son regard vers sa petite plante verte.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'envie... »

'Hé, tu lui reparles, là...Oh et puis merde je suis dans un état émotionnel suffisamment pourri pour justifier ça!'

_Voilà, c'est çaaaa, viens près de Tatie Hortense-Sainte Limace, tu aurais pu être plus sympa niveau nom- assis-toi et raconte-moi donc ta journée...Parce que la mienne pfffffff!_

'Allez Severus, c'est juste un moyen de sortir tout ça de ta tête. Ca va te défouler, puis personne ne t'entendra: ils sont tous dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci.'

« J'ai eu une journée pourrie »

_Sans blagues._

'Félicitations, Severus Rogue. Tu peux maintenant ajouter schizophrénie végétalisante à ton palmarès de névropathe précoce. Tant qu'à faire continuons.'

« Ca a commencé par le cours de Sortilèges. Je t'y ai pas encore amenée et j'espère ne pas avoir à le faire, parce que deux des trois entités qui font de ma vie un enfer dans cet endroit sont bigrement douées pour ce truc. J'ai parlé avec deux ou trois octaves de plus que d'habitude à cause d'eux. Et Lily a ri... »

_Ta rouquine? C'est pas ta pote, elle? T'as toujours l'air gentil quand t'es avec elle-y a baleine sous gravillon, moi je dis. Y a pas moyen que t'ailles lui demander de l'aide?_

« ...J'veux tout sauf de la moquerie ou de la pitié dans ses yeux et là... »

_Ah bah si tu le vois ainsi...Ne te ronge pas les ongles comme ça, ça va encore plus déchausser tes dents. Déjà qu'elles sont pas bien...tu vois ce que je veux dire? Bon allez continue._

« Bon ensuite histoire de la magie. Des abeilles en encre, cette fois. Ils sont doués pour la conneries, je leur reconnaît au moins ce mérite... »

_Toujours les trois même?_

« ...Encore et toujours les trois même.*soupir* Cette fois, je n'ai même pas osé me retourner pour vois si Lily riait ou pas...Je me souviens avoir entendu un 'smack' et la voix de Potter mais même...Bon et ensuite après le déjeuner habituel où je devais retransformer la moitié de ce qui était dans mon assiette et sentir mon jus de citrouille-au cas où- j'ai eu droit à une Pause-potion-c'est comme ça que j'apppelle cette heure. Bon Dieu que j'aimerais ce cours...

_Ouhla conditionnel conditionnel!! Si seulement...?_

« ...Si seulement je pouvais être tout le temps avec Lily. »

_Ah? Pas aujourd'hui?_

« 'Faut croire que j'ai vraiment pas été sage dans une vie antérieure...Chuis p'têt la réincarnation de ce type, là...Gilles de Rais ou alors la miss Bathory, va savoir. Toujours est-il qu'on m'a collé cet hippy de Lupin dans les pattes à sa place. Bon...dans un sens ça empêchait les deux autres de s'en prendre directement à ma potion, enfin notre potion. Oh et puis non, MA potion vu qu'il s'est contenté de touiller. Il a peur des couteaux cet imbécile, et j'ai dû me piler ces fichues dents de requin dans le mortier en argent tout seul! »

_Y en a qu'ont pas de bras... Et après?_

« Puis enfin Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. »

_C'est pompeux et manichéen..._

« Pompeux, hein? Ils peuvent pas appeler ça « Initiation aux caractéristiques de la Magie Noire »? Ce serait un peu moins...

_Manichéen?_

« Un peu plus...euh... »

_C'est « manichéen » que tu cherches!_

« Bref c'est que les gens mauvais qui pratiquent la magie noire et nous, nous serions les gentils sorciers qui rejetteront à tout prix cette forme de magie... c'était les Loups-Garous aujourd'hui. J'ai eu curieusement la paix durant toute l'heure. C'est après qu'ils se sont déchaînés. J'ai juste eu le temps de courir assez pour que Lily soit déjà trop loin pour me voir...Seul contre deux trois-quart....-Lupin ne se bat jamais, il se contente de regarder les mains dans les poches, et Pettigrew n'oserait jamais m'approcher.

_Ah merci de la précision. Je m'y perds dans tes calculs parfois... Deux contre toi...si seulement Sirius avait pu être là! Il est assez classe pour faire mordre la poussière à la clique...Tu devrais l'appeler la prochaine fois, il accourra au galop, j'en suis sûre._

« D'abord Potter a fait voler ma baguette. Classique. Ce serait dommage que je me défende, hein. Puis Black a gentiment jeté un sortilège de désarticulation. En gros j'étais un pantin qu'il tenait au bout de leur baguette...Il a dû apprendre cette saleté dans un des bouquin de la bibliothèque familiale...Il me le faut... »

_Black...sale petit crevard...comment tu peux accepter de le faire venir ici en fin de semaine?!... Ah si Sirius pouvait être là...C'était quoi son nom à lui, encore...?_

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Lucius plus où moins surpris. Severus se figea instantanément. Après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte, le blond s'avança vers son camarade tout en fixant Hortense d'un air intrigué et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

_Hey, mais c'est Barbie!_

« Tu parlais à qui, Snape?

-Personne... Tu veux quoi Malefoy?

-Profiter des rares moments où je peux me retrouver seul avec toi pour poursuivre notre conversation. Je voulais tout d'abord...

-Écoute, j'ai eu une journée merdique, le coupa Severus, et tu dois bien le savoir étant donné qu'ils doivent être en train de rire de moi dans la salle commune. Va les rejoindre, marre-toi un bon coup et lâche moi les basques.

-*soupir* Je reprends. Je voulais hmmm reformuler mes propos de la dernière fois.

-Une manière à toi de dire « Je m'excuse »?

-En quelque sorte. Si tu pouvais baisser ce sourcil, ce serait fort apprécié. Ce ne fut pas très...stratégique d'employer l'argument paternel, je le concède. Le Maître l'avait suggéré et j'ai tenté la chose. Ce fut un essai infructueux; je t'exposerai donc mes arguments personnels. »

_Il parle mieux que toi, dis. Hé, Noireaud, t'as l'air intéressé ou je m'abuse?_

« Je t'écoute.

-Bien, je vais utiliser cette journée que tu qualifies des « merdique » pour illustrer mes propos. Ne te renfrogne pas, je te prie. Et avant même que tu ne penses ce mot, je ne ressent pas de la pitié envers toi. Juste de la colère. Et un brin de frustration, je l'avoue.

-Tu peux être plus clair?

-Tu as tes talents indéniables, Snape. Réussir une potion de Pâle-Heure sans l'aide réelle d'un binôme n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Tu as montré que tu pouvais le faire cet après-midi même. Et sans préparation! Je ne parle pas non plus de tes lectures qui sont pour la plupart relativement hors de portée de tes camarades de promotion.

-Ce n'est pas plus clair...

-Te savoir victime des stupidités de ces Gryffondor me met hors de moi. Tu es sans doute un élément des plus capables que je connaisse et tu te retrouves...entravé dans tes capacités par ce qu'on nous « enseigne » ici. Je te propose de rejoindre ce groupe car je te considère comme un élément précieux pour le Maître, dont les ambitions ne sont pas si éloignées des tiennes, Snape. Tu pourrais devenir bien plus puissant et influent, étendre ton savoir et tes compétences. Tu pourrais même dépasser le Maître en Legilimancie, vu ce que tu étudies en cachette à ton âge, fit Lucius avec un clin d'oeil.

-Tu m'espionnes?!

-Tu t'es endormi sur ton livre un soir. Remercie-moi plutôt de l'avoir rangé sous ton oreiller plutôt que d'être allé te dénoncer au directeur pour étude illégale de magie noire, comme il est recommandé de le faire. Où as-tu trouvé ce livre au fait?

-A moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir.

-Hm. Bref, voilà ce que je pense de toi, Snape. Prends-le pour de la flatterie ou pour ce que c'est: la réalité, mais je te demande de réfléchir à tout ce que je t'ai dit. »

Lucius garda les yeux sur Severus tandis que ce derniers baissa les siens, l'air pensif.

_Mangemorts? C'est quoi? Une secte de carnivores? Hey, petit, ça sent pas super bon, comme truc..._

« -Quelle satisfaction tireras-tu, si je finissais pas faire partie des Mangemorts, Malefoy?

-Je pense que je serais fier d'avoir réussi à renforcer considérablement la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sorcier aux capacités plus que valables. Pourquoi cette question?

-Pour rien, fit Severus en relevant la tête et en fixant Lucius droit dans les yeux. Tu es assez malin pour venir me voir quand je suis pas vraiment au mieux de ma forme, me sortir ce que j'aimerais entendre de la part d'autres personnes, profiter d'un moment de faiblesse qui pourrait me valoir quelques ennuis auprès de Dumbledore-le livre de Legilimencie, j'entends-...

-Ecoute, Snap...

-...Ce fut bien joué de ta part. Je vais y réfléchir, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te donne un quelconque accord d'ici là.

-Soit, fit Lucius, un sourire naissant sur son visage lisse. Tu pourra venir me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras, quand tu en auras l'envie. Tu fais une bonne chose, crois-moi. Ah c'est l'heure du dîner. Tu peux te joindre à nous, si tu le désires.

-Non, pas cette fois. Je t'ai dit que je réfléchirai, pas que j'acceptais.

-Soit. A plus tard alors. »

Comme la dernière fois, Severus regarda Lucius quitter la pièce et soupira après que la porte se fut fermée.

_Un air de déjà vu, tout ça. Barbie avait l'air soulagée quand tu as parlé de réfléchir..._

« Une occasion non négligeable de développer ses compétences, hein? Hortense, t'en penses quoi? »

Un silence gêné.

_Sincèrement...chais pas..._

« Mouais...ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. »

'Si seulement tu pouvais parler...'

Severus se leva et alla chercher un verre dans la salle de bain. Il murmura alors deux des sortilèges qu'il avait le mieux appris pour le moment.

« Aguamenti ...Lumostatis»

_Ouaiiiis à table! A table!_

Severus aimait bien ces instants, il avait l'impression de voir sa plante danser dans son pot au fur et à mesure que la terre s'imbibait d'eau et que la petite boule de lumière éclairait son coin de fenêtre. 'Phénomène d'optique, mais c'est toujours ça pour le moral...Brave petit cobaye, brave petite plante...', pensa-t-il en refermant la porte du dortoir derrière lui pour s'en aller rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

**A souivre...**

Danke für Ihre Besuch~!*courbette*

Un avis? Une remarque? Le petit bouton vert un peu plus bas est là pour ça.=P

Encore un merci immense pour les reviews! Toutes autant qu'elles sont, elles me font vraiment chaud à mon petit coeur de pierre.^____________^

Tschüss~!


	7. Ou l'on se shoote au benjoin du Laos

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm tout à JK Rowling, et rien à moi, en dehors du petit tas verdâtre au fin fond de son pot en tuile...Rien. Nix. Quedchi. Nanimo. Niente. Nada. ....Rien quoi. Me fais même pas de fric dessus...Tsss.

Annyeong~, les gens!

Je suis fourbue...Mais coriace (comme les cafards, je résiste aux radiations), va falloir s'y faire.

Bon, la souite, encore et touyours dé aventourrrrres dé la planté carrrnivorrrre dé Sévérousssss Snéïpe. Un chapitre assez court, ma foi...

'Pensées de Snape'

_Pensées d'Hortense_

**Chapitre 6:  
**

'Allez, se concentrer à faire le vide...Faire abstraction de l'entourage...'

_Tsss, tu fais vieux bonze zen comme ça... Hmmm vu le soleil, l'autre pignouf devrait rappliquer dans peu de temps..._

'…'

…_Hé? Tu m'écoutes?Prépare les pièges à loup et la mort-aux-rats!_

« Hng... »

'C'est trop tôt...Il me faut de l'entraînement...', conclut Severus, assis en tailleur devant la fenêtre. C'était sa troisième tentative de communication avec se plante. Les deux précédentes avaient été parasitées par la présence de ses camarades et il avait du se faire trèèèèèèès discret pour éviter de se faire surprendre. Lucius étant au courant, le petit sourire en coin que celui-ci arbora lorsqu'il croisa son regard lors du deuxième essai ne l'avait pas plus alarmé. Severus savait, par une étrange intuition, qu'il ne risquait rien de ce côté-là. Une autre intuition, moins étrange, le fit se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Il sortit sa montre à gousset(1), l'ouvrit, et tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur elle, il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte du dortoir.

_Trois...Deux...Un..._

Severus ouvrit la porte soudainement en grand sur un Regulus Black dans une pose incongrue. Il était sur le point de frapper à la porte tout en maintenant en équilibre son équipement à potion coincé entre son menton et son bras gauche.

« Trop fort..., _tu vas bien, Sev'_?

-L'une de tes caractéristiques, Black,fit remarquer Severus en laissant entrer le plus jeune avant de refermer la porte, est, à mon grand étonnement, une ponctualité quasi-maladive.

-Tu t'en plains?

-Certes non. C'est quoi aujourd'hui?

-Potion de Sanchaud, répondit Regulus en étalant les flacons sur le tapis central.

-C'est pas un peu tôt pour ton niveau, demanda, intrigué, Severus en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Généralement, on fait ça en deuxième année...

-Bah, 'faut dire que depuis que tu me files quelques tuyaux, mes notes de potions ont augmenté de façon exponentielle. Depuis, Sluggy me donne des potions en devoir de plus en plus costaudes à analyser et ensuite réaliser...Bon, à côté, ça rend mes parents fous de joie et ils me posent moins de questions concernant les livres que je leur réclame. Le fils cadet précoce et obéissant se doit de compenser avec l'aîné indigne après tout, expliqua-t-il avec un ton indolent doublé d'un sourire amer.

-...En tout cas, cette situation m'est bien utile, fit Severus en feuilletant le livre de potions d'un air indifférent..

-A moi aussi, tu sais. Elle m'évite de péter une durite trop tôt...Baisse ce sourcil dubitatif, Snape. T'es bien le seul, avec Kreatur, notre elfe de maison, avec qui je me sens plus ou moins à l'aise. Et ce malgré tes remarques acerbes et ton caractère de chiottes.

-A ton service, Black... Bon, la potion de Sanchaud...qui sert à...?

-...A...hmmm...

-« Quand le nom a l'air évident...

-...l'effet en est d'autant . » Ca sert à garder le sang chaud...donc à pas avoir froid!

-Ding Dong!

-Yes!

-Bon, ensuite, les ingrédients... »

* * *

_Ça pue..._

« Ça pue...

-Un peu de patience. C'est bon signe, ça. A la base, cette potion était faite à partir de graisse de rognon de boeuf, alors t'imagines...

-Le même que pour cet infâme truc qu'est le pudding de Noël?

-T'aimes pas ça?

-Ouhla non! C'est vraiment parce que Kreatur se donne de la peine pour le préparer que j'en avale.

-Touille moins fort, ça va gicler...T'es quelqu'un de très dévoué, en fait...Tiens-toi prêt pour la cochenille.

-Contrairement à celui qui m'a précédé en arrivée dans la famille Black, j'ai cette stupide tendance à ne pas supporter de décevoir les gens qui me sont proches, tant socialement qu'affectivement. Telle quelle, la cochenille? On peut pas la moudre pour accélérer le processus?

-Non sinon ça va réagir avec la fleur de poivre et crois-moi, tu ne veux PAS savoir ce que ça donne... T'es conscient que ça peut te mettre dans des situations pas enviables?

-Tout comme le fait d'en faire qu'à ta tête...Hop la cochenille. Touillage?

-Normal. Fais gaffe à la couleur, hein. Tu parles encore de ton frère,là?

-Bien sûr. Il est tellement du genre à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir qu'il se retrouvera un jour dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. C'est le moment là?

-Pas encore. Ca doit devenir mauve lilas, et là c'est mauve glycine. Genre?

-Lilas, glycine...bande de tordus...Genre...chais pas,moi. Étouffé par un rideau après une dispute avec Bella? Il en serait fort capable, s'esclaffa Regulus.

-Tsss il est vrai que même après avoir quitté l'école, elle fait encore parler d'elle. Ah gaffe gaffe, la fleur de poivre...maintenant!

-...Ca vire au rose pâle... Elle a épousé Rodolphus Lestrange à Noël, tu le savais ça? T'imagines si ils font des petits?

-Merlin nous en préserve. Couleur parfaite, félicitations, Black.

-Ils ont rejoint les Mangemorts et ne s'en cachent pas du tout aussi...On laisse refroidir et après on refait chauffer, c'est ça?

-Oui. Lucius ne t'a toujours pas mis le grappin dessus, au fait?... Il faut laisser décanter, puis retirer la pellicule blanche-mais laisser la verte-et ensuite tu refait fondre pour mettre l'activeur qu'est...?

-Le benjoin du Laos. Ça va déjà sentir meilleur...Malefoy? Oui, enfin...il souhaite « m'entretenir d'une affaire importante qui réjouira sans nul doute mes augustes parents », fit Regulus avec une grimace en mimant les guillemets. »

_Hohooo, Schpotzele s'est fait alpagué par Barbie? Tu vas voir qu'il va flanquer le dawa total avec son air de pas y toucher..._

« Ben tiens...

-Il m'a sous-entendu que tu avais plus ou moins changé d'avis sur ça, d'ailleurs.

-J'ai dit que je réfléchirai, nuance. Ah, regarde, tu vois, la surface se fige déjà.

-Hmm. De toi à moi, si tu rejoins les Mangemorts, je risque très fortement de le faire aussi. Bon, en fait, je devrai tôt ou tard les rejoindre, mais disons que j'aurai moins de scrupules...Je fais quoi de ce truc blanc, une fois enlevé?

-Garde-le dans une coupelle, ça peut servir à d'autres potions. Moins de scrupules? T'es sûr d'être un Black, Black?

-Hahaha, sûr de sûr. Je t'inviterais bien à la maison pour les vacances, histoire que tu voies à quoi ressemble la place Grimmauld, mais y a l'autre neuneu qui risque de te rendre la vie impossible. Déjà qu'ici, j'ai des échos pas reluisants...

-...

-Alors t'imagines à Grimmauld où la magie circule partout..

-On peut faire de la magie chez vous sans problème?

-Ben oui. On a une dérogation du ministère, mais quand bien même...Il n'y a rien qui rappelle de près ou de loin le monde moldu chez moi...si tu exceptes la grotte de Stupidus, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question? Aïe, j'ai pris un peu de vert.

-Pas trop grave, mais jette ce qui n'est pas exclusivement blanc. La couche verte va permettre une assimilation plus efficace. Hmm disons que mon géniteur est assez réticent quand à la pratique de la magie en dehors de mon séjour ici... »

_Tu parles du Piffu alcoolique et nuisible? Je l'ai pas vu longtemps, mais il m'a fait une de ces peurs quand il a empoigné mon pot pour me reluquer sous tous les angles! Puis cette haleine euârk!_

« Ton père est...Cracmol?

-Black, ne te ménage pas, allons. Il est moldu. C'est ma mère qui était sorcière.

-« Etait »?

-Une autre fois, tu veux? Allez , on refait chauffer. Tiens-toi prêt pour le benjoin. »

_Ah comment ça schmoutte!...Hm? Oh~ quelle est donc cette senteur suave qui envahit mes stomates?...*snif snif sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif* Ouh~ ça vaut le cours de métamorphose, ça. Oh ouiii téhéhéhé..._

_**A suivre...**_

(1) en argent en plus. Ben oui, on a la classe ou pas.=P

Alors?

Une review=un point paradis de gagné. Aujourd'hui, grande promotion: un point par mot et la décapotable à la couleur de votre choix, profitez-en!

Pour celles qui m'ont déjà fait comprendre via des reviews que raaaaah on aimerait bien qu'ils se mettent ENFIN à papoter ("ils" désignant Hortense et Snape, pour ceux qui suivent pas) et qui ont- peut-être- grincé un brin des dents en voyant que c'était pas encore pour ce chapitre, je vous dis: patience! C'est pour le prochain chapitre.=)

Pour info, le benjoin du Laos est ce qui fait que le papier d'Arménie, hmmmmm ça sent trop bon.

Merki de votre lecture/indulgence et au prochain chapitre!

Bis bàll, les Knäckes!


	8. Où l'on parle enfin à coeur ouvert

**_Disclaimer:_** Lalala rien à moi~, cela veut-il dire que je peux pas faire mumuse avec les persos de Ma'am Rowling? Comme le dit l'ami Gerschwin: It ain't necessarily so et c'est la voix d'un sage qui parle là!=)

Dia duit!

En ce jour pluvieux (chez moi en tout cas), je publie ce chapitre qui n'est pas forcément des plus gais. Histoire d'être en harmonie avec le temps ambiant, quoi.

Regulus repointe son museau dans celui-là, pour info. Il m'avait semblé qu'il était plus ou moins apprécié, étant donné que c'était plus ou moins le but, vous m'en voyez ravie.;)

Autre point: je n'aime pas Twilight. Ce chapitre sera piqué deci delà de références plus ou moins foireuses à cette saga qui me colle des frissons dans le dos (j'ai été élevée à Anne Rice, désolée), pour rester polie et respectueuse de ses lecteurs (faut de tout pour faire un monde!).

Bon allez, trève de blabla!

_Pensées d'Hortense mais aussi français(!) (avec léger accent, mais je ne chipote pas) si inséré dans conversation humaine  
_

'Pensées de Severus'

**Chapitre 7:**

« Tu tu tututu tu tu tututu~ »(1)

_Hmmm c'est entraînant, ton truc...C'est quoi,ça? Les Beatles?T'as l'air plutôt en forme aujourd'hui, dis donc...C'est rare. C'est parce que la saison du bourgeonnement facial est passée? J'te comprends, c'est jamais très supportable esthétiquement parlant..._

Frais et dispo, en plein touillage d'une mixture d'un violet profond, Severus Snape était en ce jour quelqu'un qu'on disait « levé du bon pied ». En clair il était de bonne humeur. Diverses raisons à cet état d'esprit: les cours se faisaient de plus en plus intéressants, les Maraudeurs étaient plus occupés à programmer leurs vacances communes qu'à lui faire la misère, la compagnie de Lucius s'était révélée plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait anticipée- il restait néanmoins un sacré snobinard fier de ses origines au sens agaçant du terme-, Hortense avait sorti deux petites feuilles en plus, et Regulus Black allait pouvoir lui prêter des livres pour ces vacances.

'Et puis je vais à nouveau pouvoir revoir Lily sans avoir à jouer les miradors anti-Tri-con-o-métrie.'

'Note à moi-même: dresser un liste non-exhaustive des autres appellations potentielles pour ces empêcheurs de serpentarder en rond...Hmm il ne devrait plus tarder...'

_Tic Toc Tic Toc...Eeeettt ...Action!_

*Toc Toc*

« Entre, y a pas de sorts aujourd'hui non plus... »

*Toc Toc*

« Entre, j'te dis...Je suis occupé,là. »

*SBAM SBAM*

_Ouah, c'est quoi, ça?!_

Intrigué par la soudaine violence et hausse en décibel des coups, Severus se leva en grommelant et alla ouvrir la porte. Regulus était en équilibre sur une jambe, la deuxième étant suspendue en arrière, prête à cogner à nouveau le vieux bois sculpté sans délicatesse aucune, histoire de marquer l'incapacité temporaire de ses bras et de sa mâchoire. Les premiers portaient en tremblotant le nécessaire à potion-chose normale- tandis que la deuxième calait avec difficulté la pile de livres posés dans un équilibre précaire sur les fioles et autres flacons.

_Tombera?Tombera pas?_

C'est avec un froncement de sourcils signifiant clairement « Bon, tu te bouges et tu me laisses rentrer, oui? T'as idée du poids de ces bouquins?! » que le jeune Serpentard réussit à faire faire un pas sur le côté à son aîné. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans la pièce et laissa tomber tout son fardeau sur le lit se Severus.

« Bon Dieu, c'est lourd!

-Le poids de la connaissance, Black, le poids de la connaissance.

-Tsss. _Tu n'es pas drôle, tu sais._

-_Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais._

-...Tu parles français...

-'Faut croire...Allez, dernier jour , aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu as à préparer?

-Hahaaa. Elle a un nom rigolo, celle-là. La Cul...la cullne..

-...La Cullenneuneu?

-Oui, c'est ça!...Pourquoi cet air ahuri?

-Mais...mais il te file vraiment des trucs inutiles à faire! La Cullenneuneu! Pourquoi pas la Tuejacob, tant qu'on y est?!

-Elle fait quoi, celle-là? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire en avance, demanda Regulus en récupérant le matériel à potion et en le disposant sur son emplacement devenu familier depuis.

-De quoi? La Tuejacob? Elle te fait te couvrir de poils des pieds à la tête et...

-Non la trucneuneu,là.

-La Cullenneuneu? Pfff, pouffa Severus en mettant en pile les livres qui venaient de lui être apportés. Elle te permet de briller au soleil. Fabuleux, hein?

-Briller au soleil? Quel intérêt?

-Ha ça...elle a été inventé par un certain Bob Parkinson. Un espèce de bellâtre végétarien et « gentil » qui, disait-on, aimait rôder dans les couloirs des écoles malgré un âge bien avancé. Slughorn a vraiment dû arriver au bout de ses devoirs en plus pour te filer cette potion à faire... »

_Briller au soleil? Mais est-ce que ça te fait grandir, au moins? Tiens, Bleuârck se tait...T'as dit un truc qui fallait pas?_

« Quoi...? J'ai du persil qui me sort des trous de nez? Pourquoi tu me fixes avec cet air ahuri?

-Ouch l'image... Euh non en fait, je me rends compte que t'es culturé...Je suis impressionné, c'est tout.

-On dit 'cultivé', Black, fit remarquer Severus en prenant un livre et en allant rejoindre le jeunot. Et franchement pas de quoi être impressionné. Je suis devenu comme ça par la force des choses. Et encore...j'ai une foule de trucs à apprendre. Bon alors pour cette potion, poursuivit-il d'un ton fumiste au possible, il te faut de l'essence de Belladone en grande quantité. T'en auras pas assez là, je vais t'en passer.

-_Merci._

-_De rien._

_-_Eau de rose?*un flacon brandi* Poudre de fleur bleue?*un autre flacon* Larme de vampire néo-orléanais?*une hésitation, puis un autre flacon montré*...Bon , t'as l'essentiel. Le reste te permettra de plus ou moins contrôler la force de la brillance, accessoirement sa couleur dominante ou encore tout simplement le goût de la potion. Bon, tu va voir, elle n'est vraiment pas compliquée, hein. Ce sont juste les ingrédients qui sont un peu...sophistiqués, dirons-nous.

-Je veux bien! Des larmes de vampire néo-orléanais, franchement...Quelle différence avec les nôtres?

-Le vaudou, petit. Le vaudou.

-Mouais...Elle doit coûter un bras, cette potion. Heureusement que Slughorn m'a passé les fioles.

-On dit « _la peau des fesses_ » en français, si ça t'intéresse...

-La peau des...fesses?...Excellent, s'esclaffa Regulus.T'as appris ça où, Snape?

-Ma mère. Moitié écossaise, moitié française. J'ai eu l'occasion de pratiquer cette langue jusqu'à l'an dernier. Doucement, le feu, Black. »

_Hmmm t'es sûr de vouloir parler de Ma'am Eileen? T'étais de bonne humeur jusqu'ici, petit..._

« Feu vif, indique le livre... Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt?

-Il se trompe. Feu doux et dilue la poudre de fleur bleue dans de l'hydromel, ça stabilise la préparation. Pas dit plus tôt quoi?

-Ben que tu parlais français...

-Parce que je ne pratique plus depuis la mort de ma mère. »

Un silence gêné s'installa.

_On te couperait l'atmosphère à la machette...Bien joué, p'tit bleu...Bon à côté tu pouvais pas savoir..._

« Désolé, murmura Regulus, n'osant même plus regarder dans la direction de son ami.

-Pfff comme si c'était ta faute...Te prends pas la tête, Black, je ne t'en veux pas. Quel parfum?

-Hein, demanda Regulus en relevant la tête. Parfum?

-Tu veux donner quel parfum à ta potion? Je te préviens, c'est assez sucré naturellement...

-Ah, euh...Menthe?

-Menthe...attends, je fouille mes notes, dit Severus en refermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour attraper son petit manuel de potion élémentaire couvert d'annotations diverses et variées. Je l'avais marqué en fin de livre...Menthe...poudre de centipède et feuille de chardon.

-D'accord... »

Le silence gêné reprit et persista. Regulus se montrait docile, ce qui ennuya curieusement Severus qui finit par soupirer et déclarer:

« Ecoute, tu n'as rien fait de mal en me demandant pourquoi je ne pratiquais plus la langue de ma mère. Je ne parle que très peu d'elle parce que c'est un sujet qu'on n'aborde pas chez moi en temps normal. Mon père est viscéralement anti-sorciers et tout ce qui rapporte à ma mère lui est intolérable. Lui parler français est d'ailleurs une de mes techniques pour le faire sortir de ses gonds..., fit Severus en hochant légèrement la tête avec une moue appréciative, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Moi, c'est dire du bien de Scrofulus...ma mère devient rouge vif et mon père passe ensuite une partie de la journée à la calmer complètement. Un bon diplomate, mon paternel.

-Le mien est tout sauf diplomate, soupira Severus en levant les yeux au plafond. Doucement avec l'eau de rose, Black.

-Mais le livre indique treize gouttes.

-Dix suffiront...

-Ok...

-...

-...Euh...ça te dérange si je te demande de quoi...euh comment...

-Comment ma mère est morte?

-Oui, enfin si tu ne veux pas en parler, on peut changer de sujet et...

-Une veine qui a pété dans le cerveau. Mon père était dehors, ma mère préparait à manger quand elle s'est plainte de maux de têtes, elle s'est effondrée et voilà. Personne n'aurait rien pu faire, c'est comme ça, conclu-t-il en haussant vaguement les épaules. »

Re-silence. Moins gêné, cette fois.

_Ben mon vieux... Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Repulsus, mais il t'aime bien...Pour t'avoir sorti ça de but en blanc, il t'aime bien, crois-moi..._

« Elle te manque?

-Parfois. Elle avait ses défauts, notamment celui d'avoir épousé mon géniteur, mais elle m'a appris aussi beaucoup de choses en cachette de Tobias.

-Tobias?

-Mon « père », expliqua Severus avec une grimace de dégoût; puis son visage s'adoucit. Elle avait tenu à m'accompagner jusqu'au Poudlard Express, tu sais. J'avais les genoux qui tremblaient de trouille et d'excitation à la fois. Elle aussi, je crois. Elle a eu son attaque lors des vacances de Noël... Une sacrée année que l'an dernier, conclut Severus d'un hochement de tête. Ouah même avec la menthe, cette odeur est écoeurante!

-Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre... »

_Oh nom d'un pétoncle, ça pique les yeux, vot' truc! Je vais finir par être la première plante à choper le diabète par voie stomatique à cause de vos cochonneries! Tout ça à cause d'un Bob Pattinson ou que sais-je! Je vomirais si j'étais physiologiquement programmée pour, tiens..._

« C'est prêt, déclara Severus lorsque son binôme se rassit à côté de lui. Je crois qu'on peut tester.. A toi l'honneur, Black.

-Eurk... Alors?

-Tu brilles...Et moi?

-Le contraste avec ta tignasse est choquant...vraiment...Elle paraît encore plus brillante...

-...

-...

-...

-...Pfffrtt

-Mwahahahaha! Quelle potion ridicule, s'esclaffa Severus en regardant ses mains pailletées.

-Tu l'as dit, répondit Regulus, la voix tremblotante de rire et s'essuyant les yeux embués de larmes. »

_Mais...mais... C'est quoi ce truc? Je...Je ne vois plus arg!!! Le démon! LE DEMON!!!_

« Bon, si tu veux accentuer l'éclat, pas compliqué...

-Poudre de nacre.

-Et pour la couleur...?

-Hmmm...teinture de bleuet, coquelicot et compagnie?

-Bieeen. T'apprends vite, mine de. Tu me diras, avec tout l'espace de cerveau disponible que tu as, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

-Tssss, fit Regulus en tirant la langue. T'es plutôt bon prof, oui. T'as déjà pensé à enseigner ça,plus tard?

-Tu plaisantes? Riche comme Crésus et pépère entouré de chats et à suivre les matches de fléchettes au pub du coin sur l'île de Man, oui. Prof...ben tiens. Pourquoi pas directeur de Poudlard, tant qu'on y est?

-Ouais euh non. Ça finirait en catastrophe...

-Hmmm. Merci pour les livres, au fait. Je te les rendrai en septembre, ça ira?

-Pas de problème. Ma mère est une bille en Legilimencie, alors elle ne risque pas d'aller lire ces bouquins. On s'écrira pendant les vacances?

-Hmm j'ai bien peur que ce soit difficile de mon côté. Tobias me confisque ma baguette sitôt le pied posé à Londres, alors tu imagines un hiboux avec une lettre à mon nom...

-Oh...dommage...Merci pour tout alors. Sincèrement, merci...

-Mouais...t'as intérêt à ne pas oublier tout ce que je me suis donné la peine de t'expliquer cette année... _Compris?_

-_Oui, monsieur_, répondit Regulus avec un grand sourire. »

Après le départ du moins horripilant des Black-point de vue snapesque- , le plus cool des Seprentards- point de vue hortensesque...et aussi un peu snapesque- s'approcha de sa petite plante, le bocal avec la préparation qui avait tourné au mauve en main. A l'aide d'une pipette, il fit tomber quelques gouttes dans la terre, attendit un peu. Encore quelques gouttes, et ferma les yeux.

_*Slurp Slurp* Hmm pas mauvais...c'est de l'engrais?_

Severus rouvrit brusquement les yeux, l'air à la fois stupéfait et émerveillé.

'Tu m'entends?'

_Hein? Ben bien sûr que je t'entends. Chuis pas dure de la feuille, moi. Toi, par contre, tu auras mis le temps._

'...Ouaip,désolé...mais je pense bien essayer de rattraper ces quelques mois, ma belle.'

_Ma belle...Huhu, si tu me prends par les sentiments..._

**A suivre...**_  
_

(1)Danse macabre de Camille Saint-Säens

Pour un aperçu sympathique (mais court): http: //www. youtube .com / watch?v=EcOZmtbLRP0 (comme d'hab, virer les espaces)

A y est! Il l'ont fait!!! Oui oui, je sais, ça a pris du temps...Toutes mes confuses!

Bon alors un petit mot sur les chapitres à suivre.

Le prochain sera le dernier de la 2e année de Severus à Poudlard, il concernera le retour.

Celui d'après sera une ellipse de 4 ans et demi résumée en monologue par la miss Hortense elle-même. Juste pour prévenir, le ton va pas mal changer au fur et à mesure, mais il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait pas de moments drôles.;)

Pour la suite, je n'ai pas encore décidé dans quel ordre je publierai les prochains chapitres (censés se passer pendant ces quatre années), mais sachez au moins qu'il y en a déjà d'écrits (les moins joyeux, au nombre de deux, pour le moment).

Voilà voilà...

Une review, pour la forme?=)

Allez, kenavo les galettes!*pas taper, Maladdict, j'aurai pu parler des craquelins malouins*


	9. Où l'on rentre chez soi

**Disclaimer**: Nix mina persos, nix pognac en écrivant, nix célébrité...Arg...Alles' zu d'r Rowling! =_=

Yop! Tireli au micro!

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire~. Le ton va commencer à changer, mais je ne compte pas laisser tomber les fifrelineries, rassurez-vous...Y aura juste un peu de ce truc qu'on appelle "angst" qui apparaîtra de temps en temps ou qui occupera des chapitres entiers.^^

Sur ce, yoroshiku!

_Pensées de Hortense et français si pas réplique végétale._

'Pensées de Severus'

**Chapitre 8:**

*CLAC*

_Nerveux?_

'Plus que ça.'

_Énervé?_

'On se rapproche...Bon Dieu, je hais cette période. Je hais l'été, je hais les vacances, je hais ma vie!'

_Calme, calme, petit. Ça pourrait être pire..._

'Mouais. Les Maraudeurs pourraient débouler ici par surprise et...iiiirk!!!'

La porte venait de s'ouvrir...sur Regulus Black.

« Bon alors, tu as fini? Tu vas être en retard! Lucius me fait te dire de le retrouver vers le wagon numéro euh... trois ou quatre, chais plus. Bon allez, je pars devant. »

_Tu fréquentes Barbie de plus en plus souvent, ma parole..._

'Pourquoi pas...Je ne resterai pas éternellement chez mon père, il est temps que je commence à me faire des relations. '

_Hmm. J'imagine que c'est très important dans votre monde...en tout cas, moi ça me dépasse. Ça a l'air lourd dis donc. T'arriveras à me porter?_

'Gnnnh, pas le choix... Bon, je fais une pause, là. La Légilimancie est plus crevante que je le pensais...'

_Ah? Moi je fais ça naturellement pourtant... Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux euh faire ton truc mental._

_

* * *

__Dingue...qui eût cru qu'avec un physique de crevette pareil, tu arriverais à traîner cette énorme boîte jusque dans le hall...Ah oui, c'est vrai tu m'entends plus...Tu souffles comme une vache, c'est rigolo._

…

_Hey...Hey! C'est Jelly-boy!...Lui aussi il a l'air d'avoir du mal avec sa malle...Il arrive dans ta direction...Vous vous tournez le dos... Vous allez vous cogner...Att'..._

« Ho, regarde où tu marches abrut...Black? »

_Black?...C'est le frère de l'autre, là? Celui qui te fait la misère avec ses potes?...Oups..._

« Dégage de là, Snivellus, je suis pas d'humeur, cracha Sirius, menaçant.

-Avec plaisir, grogna Severus, qui sentait l'humeur du Gryffondor aussi massacrante que la sienne et comprenait alors sa non-envie de chercher querelle. »

_Mince...Oh c'te bourde...Bon...Jelly-boy, la fin d'un mythe...Il a l'air cool pourtant...Hey chuis sure qu'il est pas méchant hein...Juste incompris...Tu m'pardonnes dis dis dis?Ah merde c'est vrai tu m'entends pas..._

_

* * *

__Ouaaaaaaah l'extérieur! L'extérieur! Ah mais capte-moi donc ce soleil hmmmmmm...Hey c'est le long truc dans lequel on est venu ici, comment t'appelais ça encore...train! Un train, c'est ça. Belle bête...Ha Barbie te fais signe là-bas..._

« Severus.

-Malefoy...Avery. Rosier, salua Severus.

-Salut, Snape, répondit Evan Rosier, avec un sourire. T'as décidé de te joindre à nous, finalement. C'est une bonne chose...

-J'imagine que Lucius n'a pas du avoir beaucoup de mal à te convaincre, Rosier, ajouta Severus d'un ton sarcastique. Les...faits de ta famille sont même parvenus jusqu'à mes oreilles malgré le fait que tu m'évitait soigneusement jusqu'à maintenant. »

Un silence s'établit entre les adolescents.

« Je pense que tu plairas au Maître..., déclara Lucius avec un sourire satisfait. Si nous montions, que je mette notre nouvel invité au parfum. »

_Je l'aime pas trop, ce type-là...Rosier. Et je dis pas ça parce qu'il y en avait un qui arrêtait pas de me regarder de haut, hein!...Il te jette un sale regard, dis...Tu devrais p'têt apprendre à la mettre en veilleuse avec eux, tu vois. Pas laisser tes pensées traîner un peu partout..._

…

_Ha mais c'est pas vrai, reprends contact, ho..._

_...Gros Nez.._

_

* * *

__This tiiime tomorrow where will we be  
On a spaceship somewhere sailing across an empty seeaa ...(1)_

'Tu chantes les Kinks, toi?'

_Ah bon Dieu, préviens donc quand t'es en mode connecté! _

'Pas de souci, les plantes ne font pas d'arrêt cardiaque...'

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?_

'Vous n'avez pour ainsi dire pas de coeur...Accessoirement ça aide, puisque vous ne pouvez mourir d'une crise.'

_...Tu t'ennuies, c'est ça?_

'Hmmm, ils sont en plein délire anti-Moldu. Ca ne me concerne qu'à moitié et surtout ça me rappelle mon paternel. Je préfère éviter d'y penser pour le moment.'

_Il sera peut être plus gentil, non? Ca va faire quelques mois qu'il ne t'a pas vu..._

'T'es mignonne, tiens...'

« ...en penses quoi, Severus?

-Hmmm?

-Je te demandais ce que tu pensais du système d'infiltration au ministère actuellement, répéta Lucius.

-Le ministère est infiltré? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Le ministère est un vrai gruyère, Snape, expliqua, hilare, Avery. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais une fois les bons postes occupés par des sorciers partageant nos convictions, on pourra faire coup d'éclat sur coup d'éclat.

-Hmmm j'espère pour eux qu'ils sont plus discrets que toi lorsque tu t'expliques, Avery, dit-il d'un ton lourd de sarcasme. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un jour tu aies des ennuis du fait de ton enthousiasme ô combien expressif... »

_Tu joues avec le feu, plumeau..._

'Plumeau?'

_C'est affectueux...T'as fait rire Barbie, dis...Wow. Des chicots blancs comme ça, j'en ai vu une seule fois et dans un verre de flotte. Tu crois que c'est des vrais?_

'...Si tu savais à quel point je ne souhaite pas réfléchir à la question en présence de trois futurs Mangemorts...'

_Ahhh enfin sortis... Dis, faudra baisser un truc dans ta mixture violette. J'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil de tout le trajet._

'Tu n'as pas d'œil non plus.'

_Façon de parler._

'Mais je retiens la remarque.'

« Bon, et bien à une prochaine fois, Severus, dit Lucius après que les deux Serpentards qui les accompagnaient eurent pris congé. Je reprendrai contact avec toi sitôt le Maître de retour d'Albanie. Tu pourras alors le rencontrer. Sur ce.

-Bye, Malefoy, répondit Severus tandis que le blond s'éloignait rejoindre sa famille. »

_Une famille de blonds...Une famille gens tous blonds... Ils ont un côté anxiogène, irk! Ca me rappelle cette affiche de film,là. « Le village des maudits » ou un truc du genre...Tu m'écoutes? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? Ho..les Black, c'est ça? Mouarf autant la famille Barbie était blondissime autant eux...des croques-morts...avec le côté rigidité cadavérique en moins. Tu crois que la mère porte un corset encore?_

'Elle a l'air aussi carne que mon père...Ils feraient la paire, tiens.'

_Kssss kssss dis pas des choses pareilles! Ha, le cadet te fait salut...et l'autre un geste un brin plus équivoque..._

« Severus? »

_Ah, cette voix._

« Lily.

-Tu viens? Mes parents ont déjà pris ma valise. Oh salut, toi. »

_Bonjour, jeune indigène._

« Il n'est pas venu, finalement?

-Euh, il a fait comprendre à mes parents qu'il ne viendrait pas donc...

-Tant mieux...Bonjour Mr et Mrs Evans. »

* * *

« Bon et bien, rentre bien, Sev', fit joyeusement Lily. On se voit demain, si tu veux.

-Oui, répondit le jeune garçon avec un petit sourire. Rentre bien. »

_T'as la main qui tremble..._

'J'veux pas rentrer...'

_T'as pas le choix._

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup plusieurs fois, Severus se décida à traîner sa valise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de chez lui. Il appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte du coude tout en tirant tant bien que mal sa valise dans le couloir. Arrivé à la hauteur du salon d'où on entendait une télévision, il lâcha ses bagages et posa Hortense sur sa malle, puis s'appuya au chambranle de la porte..

« Je suis rentré.

-Je m'en suis douté, résonna la voix de Tobias Snape, avec tout le boucan que tu fais, ce serait diffile de ne pas le savoir.

-...

-...Alors? Fit-il d'un ton ferme en tendant la main sans pour autant regarder son fils. »

Severus sortit alors sa baguette qu'il tendit à son père avec un air neutre. 'Ne pas le provoquer. Ne pas le provoquer.'

«-Tu sais, continua Tobias en regardant attentivement le morceau de bois. Si j'étais sûr de n'avoir aucun ennui, je te l'aurais déjà brisée en petites esquilles. Tout comme je l'ai fait avec ta mère...Que je ne te surprenne pas à tenter quoi que ce soit du genre, compris?

-_Oui, monsieur. »_

La gifle partit si vite que Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux pour les protéger. Il fit son possible pour garder son air indifférent tandis qu'il bouillait de rage à l'intérieur. Il garda ses yeux dans ceux furibonds de son père tout en reculant et s'empara de ses bagages qu'il monta à l'étage dans sa chambre. Essoufflé, il s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux.'Je ne pleurerai pas, il ne le mérite pas.'

_Petit..._

'Ça ira... J'ai commencé à prendre des dispositions pour en finir avec tout ça...Ça ira...'

**A suivre...**

Voili voilu le dernier chapitre de la deuxième année de Severus Snape.

Quatre ans et demi auront passé la prochaine fois, mais pas de souçaïe, on aura des épisodes de cette période par la suite.

En vous remerkiant encore pour la lecture...m(__)m

Allez, sôlut les Knäckes!

P.S: Une review postée= 1 point euphorie pour l'auteur et 10 points Nutella/sirop d'érable (oui, non, je n'arrive pas à choisir entre les deux!) pour l'au-delà.;)


	10. Où quatre printemps passèrent

Disclaimer: L'an deus mil dis, Je, Tirelipimpon, escribouïeuse, desclame à tous çy présent que mie ne possède en ceste estoire. Tout estant à maistresse Rowling.

Oyez, oyez, voici le nouveau chapitre!

Pour ceux/celles qui auront oublié (pas grave, ça me donne de quoi écrire en note d'auteur), ce chapitre se passe A LA FIN DE LA SEPTIEME ANNEE de Snape. C'est une sorte de hmmm compte-rendu des quatre années et demie qu'Hortense aura passées auprès du Vermisseau.

Cette fois-ci, comme c'est un monologue, pas vraiment besoin d'annotation particulière.

**Chapitre 9:**

Je m'appelle Hortense. Je suis une dionée. Une plante carnivore quoi.

J'étais Dieu à la base, mais un jeune Bipède du nom de Severus Snape-Sev', ça sonne « plante »- m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était pas moi qui commandait. Pffff.

Je crois qu'il faisait pas beau, ce jour-là, je parle du jour où on s'est rencontrés. Il ne m'avait pas spécialement laissé une bonne impression-je DÉTESTE qu'on joue avec mes mandibules, c'est un principe- mais à la longue, je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas un mauvais bougre. Plutôt un garçon sympa, même. Bon, sympa à sa façon, hein. Rarement méchant ou cruel, en tout cas, et presque toujours parce qu'on l'avait poussé à l'être.

Il était pas très grand à l'époque-depuis, pfiou, il a poussé comme un champignon!-, plutôt maigre-ça, ça n'a pas changé, pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il bâfre!-, assez pâle mais ça c'est parce qu'il aime bien les ambiances glauques des cachots. J'y suis allée une fois, j'en ai chopé un méchant rhume. Hmm? Si si, on peut s'enrhumer en tant que plante, et c'est pas agréable. J'te raconterai. Où en étais-je? Ah oui, il AIME le noir, malgré le fait qu'un de ses pires ennemis se nomme Black, curieux,hein?

En même temps, un de ses meilleurs amis se nomme aussi Black...Lui...Au début je l'aurais bien fait bouffer par une version géante de moi... Il a commencé par me sonner à moitié avant de jouer avec mes gnap-gnap. Monumentale erreur. J'ai mis un temps à le tolérer et encore plus à l'apprécier. Sale môme. Une nullité en potion. Il a finit par demander de l'aide à Sev' qui dans sa grande bonté et sa volonté de mettre le grappin sur les livres rares estampillés « propriété des Black, pas touche sale Sang-de-Bourbe! » avait accepté.

Eh oui, mon Nourrisseur est passionné de potions, un dieu de la mixture, un fanatique du touillage de liquides louches bouillonnants au fond d'un chaudron. Ils faisaient même quelques expérience-dont certaines qu'ils ont testées sur moi, les sagouins! Il fallait le voir griffonner dans ses livres, le Sev'. Il raturait, recopiait, dessinait, annotait avec une lueur de quasi-euphorie dans les yeux. Ça faisait presque bizarre dans ses yeux tout noirs.

Il avait de jolis yeux d'ailleurs. Je me demande si on lui a fait un jour la remarque... Bon, le reste de sa physionomie était relativement banale, selon les critères humains. Ah si-comment ai-je pu oublier ça!- il avait un de ces tarins! Le genre hmmm un peu anguleux,là, puis proéminent. « Ça fait cadran solaire », qu'il lui a dit un jour, l'autre. Quel imbécile.

Tu noteras que j'ai parlé de ses yeux au passé...Ils n'ont pas spécialement changé, tu sais. Ils se sont juste ternis puis éteints progressivement. Ça me dégoute encore. C'est comme passer de euh...deux jolies billes en obsidienne, rondes et plutôt douces à des lames tranchantes qu'on ose même pas approcher de peur de se retrouver blessé.

Ça va faire maintenant...quatre ans et demi qu'on se connait et qu'on se côtoie et il m'a jamais vraiment peinée directement. Mais pendant ce temps, je voyais ces deux billes voler en éclats petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait ses « expériences malheureuses » comme il les appelle quand on communique. Oui, bon, ça sonne effroyablement cliché mais je suis pas censée te raconter ma vie à la base non plus. Bon, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis non plus, c'est vrai...Où j'en étais? Ses yeux...

Je ne l'ai vu pleurer que trois fois en quatre ans. Mais ce que j'appelle pleurer. Le genre qui te marque pour une vie entière et qui te rend terriblement amer sitôt le souvenir effleuré à nouveau.

La première fois, c'était lors de sa...sixième année, je crois. Oh il avait bien failli craquer l'année précédente, une histoire de caleçon et de mot qui a dérapé. Ça devait concerner sa rousse. Il prenait tout à cœur avec elle, sans mauvais jeu de mot. A partir de ce jour-là, il avait redoublé de hargne contre les Maraudeurs, les « trois raclures et demies », comme ils les appelait. Ce qui me ramène à la sixième année, donc. Cette nuit-là, il est revenu dans sa chambre en tremblant. Il a lancé un sortilège de silence, je crois-mais ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi, semble-t-il- et là il s'est mis à pleurer de rage, avec une expression qui me collerait des frissons dans le dos si j'en avais un. Il était vraiment laid à faire peur tellement la haine déformait son visage. Brrr. Le lendemain, il n'a rien voulu me dire si ce n'était qu'il avait désormais une dette indélébile à trainer comme un boulet à sa cheville. Il n'a pas donné de précisions. Sans aucun doute un coup des Maraudeurs...

La deuxième fois, c'était en hiver. Il était devenu « majeur ». Cette fois, Regulus était apparemment au courant, parce qu'il l'attendait- il avait réussi à récupérer le lit d'à côté- et semblait assez nerveux. Sev' est rentré assez tard. Il était pâle comme la lune. Là aussi, il faisait peur. Il se tenait le bras et il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment très mal. Il s'est assis sur son lit et s'est mis à pleurer. De douleur physique, cette fois, pas de bobo à l'égo. Reg' avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Une sacrée nuit que celle-ci. Je te raconterai... Ça me rappelle la nuit de la mort de son père. Ça aussi ce fut une nuit...spéciale. Ce ne fut pas lui qui pleura, pour sûr, mais il ne sembla pas non plus aussi soulagé que je l'aurais pensé. Ça, aussi, 'faudra que je te raconte.

La troisième fois...ce fut quand sa rousse a décidé que le Potter des Maraudeurs, ceux-là même qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis sa première année, serait celui qui partagerait sa vie. Il a pleuré, cette nuit-là. Pleuré pleuré pleuré de désespoir. Rien qu'au souvenir, j'en ai la buée qui me monte aux stomates. J'ai insisté ce jour-là pour qu'il m'explique. Il m'a juste murmuré un minuscule « Lily... » avant de me tourner le dos et de se renfermer sur lui pour le reste de la semaine. Depuis lors, je ne l'ai pratiquement plus vu sourire. Même les tentatives de Regulus ne parvenaient même pas à le rendre moins amer...

…

Oh, 'faut pas croire, on a eu de bons moments quand même! Je présente ça comme si Sev' avait passé sa vie entière à en baver. Même ces foutus séjours obligatoires chez son père-oh lui...- étaient ponctués de sorties où il m'emmenait parfois pour me faire prendre l'air et le soleil avec la petite Evans. Généralement, il était plutôt de bonne humeur lors des weekends où lui et Reg devaient bosser ensemble. Je pourrais aussi t'en raconter de ceux-là...et de bien d'autres encore!

Mon pronostic pour le futur?Ma foi, bonne question. Nous sommes en été de cette septième année après tout. Bientôt ils vont tous se retrouver lâchés dans la nature...J'avoue qu'il ne me semble pas vraiment lumineux. Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup d'âme à sauver, au Sev'. Elle est lambeaux et aussi noire qu'un fond de chaudron mal récuré. Mais c'est pas grave, il lui en reste au moins une...

J'reste persuadée qu'c'est un gars bien. Il a juste pas eu de bol...J'te raconterai...

…

…

...En fait non. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Sur ce, je te rends à ton destin originel...petite mouche.

A table!

*GNAP*

**A suivre...**

Pour paraphraser le sieur François Villon*prosternation* :

_Que dictes vous de mon appel, _

_Lecteur, fis je sens ou folie ?_(de lui)

_Si ceste estoire despreciez ou vous plaist_

_ De vostre idée faistes moi party doncques_

_Car fors m'en chaul. Une ligne s'il vous plaist_

_Qui chauffera mon cueur et ma condicïon quelconque._

(là c'est de moi, et dans un non respect total de la métrique mais peu me chaut pour le coup)

En bref et en français contempo: Une tite review,svp?

Encore un merci ENAURME à vous qui lisez (et reviewez à l'occasion)!

Précision: les prochains chapitres seront des moment qui se sont PASSES DURANT ces quatre années et des bananes. Donc des sortes de flashbacks. (Pas de souci, j'indiquerai quand ça se situera ;) )

En vous saluant bien bas.


	11. Où il est question d'Hortensenapping

Disclaimer: Rien à moi....Enfin si...le fun d'écrire ce truc...=)

Bonsoir~

Tirelipimpon aux commande. Je suis tout fébrile en ce froid jour de mars (déjà?!): match de rugby à la tv...seule équipe française que je soutiens(Allez les gars!!!)...au moment même où je tape ces mots, on mène large héhé.

Hum, bref, j'avais prévu de publier un autre chapitre, mais ma beta étant injoignable de chez injoignable, je vais donc prendre les devants. De toute façon, j'indique la chronologie en début. Au pire, je reclasserai tout ça si besoin et/ou demande il y a.=)

Ça se passe en...5e année, je crois (oh Chabal va faire son entrée!!!!), année des BUSE, si je n'en suis pas une...mais c'est pas trop trop important.

Voilà voilà~!

Yoroshiku~!

_Pensées d'Hortense_

**Chapitre 10:**

Année 1975, soir d'Halloween.

Tout Poudlard était à la fête et accessoirement dans la Grande Salle à se gargariser de jus de citrouille et autres cochonneries trop sucrées pour être reconnues comme saines par un quelconque organisme de santé. Tout le monde? Presque. Un petit groupe résistait encore et toujours au conformisme de la situation en se promenant dans les couloirs déserts. Mais que cherchaient donc ces deux jeunes garçons dans ces arcades froides et sombres?

« La voilà!

-T'es sûr, Pad?

-Sûr de sûr. Tu sens pas ces vibrations malsaines et visqueuses?

-Visqueuses?

-Oui, visqueuses. Un sort de Serpentard c'est visqueux par définition.

-Bon, alors c'est là qu'ils planquent leur mot de passe en cas d'oubli. Pas très prudent, dis.

-Tu m'étonnes, leur préfet est une andouille finie. Alors d'après ce que le première année a dit, il faut juste tracer avec sa baguette « mort aux Gryffondor » sur le mur pour qu'il donne le mot de passe.

-On va essayer... »

James Potter- car c'était lui, vous l'aurez compris- sortit sa baguette et traça en grimaçant les mots honnis. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire au nom de l'amusement ultime!

Les renseignements étaient bons, comme quoi, menacer de changer les quenottes d'un petit bleu en guimauves est finalement bien rentable. Le mot de passe était: « Rigor Mortis ».

« Ridicule..., fit Sirius Black avec une moue hautaine. Au moins notre « Barbabulle » a un minimum de classe.

-Ok,Pad, direction l'antre des Vermissards.

-Héhé, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Snivellus demain matin. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle....

« Dis Remus, tu crois qu'ils vont VRAIMENT allés chez les Serpentards?

-Hélas, hélas, soupira Remus Lupin en se servant un énième verre de ti'jus de citrouille. J'espère que ça finira pas comme avec cette pauvre salamandre...

-Ils vont faire quoi,là?

-Une histoire de plante, j'ai pas très bien compris...

-Ahah j'espère que c'est une brassée d'ortie dans le lit de Snape!

A l'autre bout de la salle, un Severus grognon restait dans un coin, entouré par les Serpentards destinés à sa fréquenter plus ou moins par la suite(1). Il grignotait un morceau de massepain sans vraiment faire attention aux commentaires vitriolés de ces derniers sur tous ceux qui passaient à proximité. Regulus était _encore_ parti se chercher de quoi manger. « Pour s'assurer une bonne croissance » qu'il disait. 'Ridicule...', pensa Severus.'Pas vrai, Hort...' Il arrêta ses pensées lorsque la triste réalité revint à son bon souvenir: il allait devoir attendre la fin de la soirée, entourée de Serpentards aussi fiers que des oies et à peine aussi intelligents qu'elles. Regulus mis à part. Lui il était juste naïf et bébête, mais avec une hérédité pareille, il était excusé. Severus reprit le fil de ses pensées: Il allait rester coincé à s'empiffrer de massepain jusqu'à ce que la convention lui permette finalement de se retirer dans ses quartiers pour y raconter sa frustration à sa plante domestique préférée. En attendant ce petit instant, il se contenta de se réciter mentalement les différents ingrédients nécessitant une décantation avant usage avec la belladone.

* * *

_Il faisait un temps superbe_

_Je me suis assis sur l'herbe_

_Félicie, aussi_

_J'pensais les arbres bourgeonnent _

_Et les gueules de loup boutonnent_

_Félicie, auss..._

_Ah c'est toi, petit? Huh?_

La porte de la chambre venait doucement de s'ouvrir. James passa la tête prudemment, regarda autour de lui et fit signe à son ami qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il entrèrent toutefois avec précaution.

« Piquer la plante de Snape, quelle idée géniale, Sirius, pouffa James.

-Tu parles... Je te parie qu'aucune bestiole n'a pu supporter sa vue. Il a dû se résoudre à prendre un truc qui pouvait pas s'enfuir...

-Haha c'est clair! Hey c'est le lit de ton frère non? Y a les armoiries des Black sur la malle au pied.

-Peuh, fit Sirius avec une grimace dégoûtée. Il est juste à côté de celui de Snape...Tu crois qu'il va finir par le rendre assez tordu pour rejoindre les Mangemorts?

-Tu veux la réponse réaliste ou celle que tu veux entendre,Pad?

-C'est bon, soupira Sirius. Je me doute que si c'est pas Snape qui l'enrôle, ce sera les parents qui insisteront pour qu'il intègre les rangs de ces dangereux abrutis.

-Rooh quand même, fit James en se penchant vers la plante, ils feraient vraiment ça?

-Reg s'est chargé du rôle du parfait petit Black, dont la très ancienne et très grande lignée a pour devise « Toujours Pur », et qui intègre le fait de devenir Mangemort dans le lot...

-'Faut dire que t'as pas vraiment fait grand-chose pour faire de lui quelque chose d'autre, fit remarquer James. Bon, on l'embarque et on rejoint Rem' et Peter?

-Ça marche. »

_On se connaît? Suis-je en droit de présumer de vos mauvaises intentions envers le dénommé Severus Snape, dit petit, et envers mon intègre personne du fait de votre acoquinage apparent avec le crevard Sirius Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack?! Hé!!!Reposez-moi!!! Erk ça tangue..._

* * *

« ...Et puis il s'est mis à essayer de répliquer, mais comme James avait accioïsé sa baguette juste à temps, Sirius a pu lui envoyer un Véjéthalinne en pleine face! Il s'est retrouvé encore plus gras que la dernière fois! J'te dis,Remus, tu devrais essayer de regarder de temps en temps au lieu de faire semblant de rien voir. Tu rates plein de trucs!

-Hmm, sans façon, j'aurai la conscience un peu moins tranquille, répondit Remus en cherchant du regard ses deux amis dans la foule. Ils devraient être de retour là, non?

-On est là~, répondirent en cœur Sirius et James en apparaissant derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

-Nom d'un putois, James, Sirius, vous voulez ma mort ou quoi, gémit Remus, la main sur le cœur.

-Nan, répondit Sirius, l'air content de lui. On est juste trèèèèès discrets.

-Alors, vous avez fait quoi chez les Serpentards, demanda Peter, les yeux brillants.

-Héhé, vous verrez, fit James, l'air mystérieux. »

De loin, Severus vit les quatre paramécies nommées Maraudeurs se retourner dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils d'appréhension.

« Un souci, Sev, demanda Regulus à ses côtés, la bouche pleine de jelly.

-Va savoir..., grommela Severus. »

Ouaip...quelque chose n'allait pas...

* * *

C'est en entrant dans la chambre que Severus eut enfin la réponse à toutes ces questions qui lui avaient couru dans la tête: Hortense n'était plus là. Il sentit la panique lui monter au cœur et au cerveau, rendant sa respiration rapide, son rythme cardiaque affolé et sa capacité de réflexion confuse. Hortense n'était plus là!! Il alla voir dans sa malle, celle de Regulus, la salle de bain...Sa plante n'était nulle part.

« Ca va, Sev', fit Regulus, intrigué et qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, une assiette où des choux à la crème formaient une pyramide instable sur une part de tarte à la citrouille.

-Hortense..., se contenta de dire Severus d'une voix tremblante.

-Quoi Hortense, poursuivit Regulus en jetant un regard incompréhensif à son voisin de chambrée. Oh, Hortense est plus là!

-Tu vois! TU VOIS, se mit à crier Severus. Dis-moi que c'est toi qui l'a déplacée et que tu sais où elle est. Je te préviens j'ai du Veritaserum dans la malle et je suis plus que disposé à en abuser, Black.

-Tu plaisantes? Je n'aurais jamais fait ça à ta plante, Sev'! Elle doit bien être quelque part...

-Oui, bien sûr, elle a collé des roulettes à son pot et est partie en vadrouille dans les couloirs de Poudlard! Ne sois pas ridicule, Black!

-Euh..., s'efforça de répondre un Regulus qui tenta de ne PAS imaginer ce dont son ami venait de parler, de peur de finir par le vexer.

-'Faut que je la retrouve, se mit à répéter Severus en faisant les cent pas et en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce-le droit, celui de l'inquiétude, le gauche servant à la concentration. Hortense, bon sang, t'es où?! »

* * *

« Vous avez fait quoi?!

-On a piqué la plante de Snape, répéta fièrement James en exhibant le végétal en question sous le nez d'un Rémus scandalisé.

-Il doit être vert de rage à l'heure qu'il est. Il est parti avant nous. Je l'imagine déjà en train d'accuser sa chambrée, rajouta, hilare, Sirius.

-Vous êtes stupides, infantiles, puérils, inconscients,...

-...égoïstes, irrespectueux, immatures et bon pour la retenue, continuèrent en choeur James et Sirius.

-Vous avez l'intention de faire quoi avec? Je vous rappelle que ce qui s'est passé avec la salamandre en deuxième année...

-Hé ho, on y est pas ENTIEREMENT responsables de ce cas, répliqua vivement Sirius.

-Ben tiens...

-On va juste la garder quelque temps, histoire de faire peur à Snape, c'est tout, expliqua James en posant Hortense entre les mains de Remus pour pouvoir se jeter sur son lit..

-Vous savez au moins comment vous en occuper? Parce que ces plantes, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on trouve sous nos latitudes!

-Oh Moony, tu m'épuises à utiliser des mots pareils, fit Sirius en bâillant.'Vais me coucher...'Nuit à vous!

-'Nuitée, Pad.

-Vous deux, j'vous jure..., soupira Remus. »

Il approcha le petit pot en terre à hauteur de son regard et observa la dionée.

_...T'es qui, toi?Chuis où? Il est où, Sev'? Hé! Oh mince tu entends rien, toi...Me faites pas de mal, hein! Sinon Sev' va vous faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine! Il en est cap'! Allez ramenez-moi chez lui!_

'Curieuse plante...Je me demande ce que ça mange...Ça doit venir des pays chauds. Puis c'est un truc gobe-mouche...Bon allez j'y réfléchis demain. Ah non mais, James et Sirius, vous abusez de ma gentillesse,là...C'est mignon comme truc, n'empêche...Bon, je lui donne de l'eau et au lit.'

Après ces réflexions, Remus posa la plante sur sa table de nuit, murmura un « Aguamenti » qui remplit le pot d'eau jusqu'au bord et s'en alla dans les bras de Morphée.

_Glurb. Bloub. Trop...d'eau...froid..._

…

_...Sev'..._

_

* * *

  
_

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il avait d'abord réussi à se brouiller avec Regulus. Lui lancer des regards chargés de soupçon jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à dormir sur le côté gauche (oh Merlin il détestait dormir sur le côté gauche!) n'avaient pas vraiment allégé l'ambiance, même si l'idée qu'un autre était contrarié le consolait un tout petit peu. L'inquiétude avait fait se fermer les yeux de Severus à peine une heure avant le réveil général. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation. Elle s'était soldée par la disparition tragique de sa salamandre chérie, Françoise. Françoise...Non, non il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre Hortense. Puis il avait besoin de s'entraîner encore à la Légilimancie...

Bref c'est avec rage qu'il rejeta ses couvertures, c'est avec rage qu'il croisa le regard, tout aussi fatigué et énervé, de Regulus, c'est avec rage qu'il s'ignorèrent royalement et enfin c'est avec rage qu'il se prépara pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Hortense se réveilla péniblement de sa nuit. Oh non d'un bourgeon, elle détestait dormir les racines dans la flotte! Et avec ce temps, c'est un coup à choper une crève d'enfer... Au moins Severus était assez matinal pour lui offrir un peu de temps, histoire de lui fournir un peu d'actvité. Et puis papoter un peu, l'aider à réviser parfois... Là, pour le coup, c'était pas vraiment ça. La chambre était un foutoir complet. Et lorsque le réveil sonna, des visages bouffis de sommeil et ébouriffés sortirent de sous les draps. Sirius et James retournèrent sous les couvertures tandis que Peter et Remus s'extirpèrent douloureusement du nid douillet de leur lit. Ok, on voit déjà les fumistes...Tandis que Peter s'habillait rapidement, Remus restait assis au bord de son lit, plus proche du zombie lobotomisé que du jeune et fringuant Gryffondor prêt à affronter les aléas de la journée et à se charger la tête de nouvelles connaissances. Il fallait un de temps au jeune homme pour sortir du mode paramécie, mais il finissait par se redresser et par mécaniquement mettre ses vêtements. Aujourd'hui, il se contenta de fixer le végétal sur sa table de nuit d'un air intrigué et stupide- avouons-le. Hortense put assister à l'ensemble de ses réflexions: un froncement de sourcils pour un 'mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, c'te plante?, les sourcils relevés et hochement de tête pour le 'ah ouiiii c'est le plante de Snape!', des sourcils froncés et moue désapprobatrice pour 'oh ils exagèrent, cette fois...', un sourcil gauche levé pour un 'tiens, ça doit manger des mouches, j'lui en donnerais avant de descendre...' et enfin un visage redevenu inexpressif marquant sa décision de se lever pour de bon. Ce qu'il fit avec succès mais difficulté.

« Salut, toi, marmonna-t-il à la dionée. »

_Euh...bonjour...Vous me ramenez chez moi?_

« Tu causes à qui, Rem', demanda une étouffée par un drap.

-C'est pas à la plante de Snape, quand même, relança une autre, toute aussi étouffée et endormie.

-Si si..., répondit Remus. Il paraît qu'il faut parler aux plantes, ça les aide à s'épanouir.

-Tu veux épanouir la marguerite de Snivellus? Serieux, Moony, marmonna Sirius en extirpant sa tête de sous son drap. 'Faut arrêter les trucs de hippies...

-Mais ils disent des trucs très juste, se défendit Remus, vexé. Et puis vous aviez qu'à pas aller la piquer chez Snape. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude...

-Oh, mort tout court me conviendrait bien, plaisanta Sirius en s'étirant. Hé James, lève-toi, on va rater la tronche de Snape sinon!

Tandis que les deux Maraudeurs se supportèrent mutuellement pour arriver à se préparer à l'heure, Remus, qui avait fini de nouer sa cravate, se pencha vers Hortense.

_Tu veux quoi? _

*gratouille*

_Ho, euh oui, enchantée. Moi c'est Hortense...Vous me ramenez chez moi?_

« T'es mimi quand même... »

_Euh merci._

«_ Accio mouches_!...Allez, tiens, mange ces grosses mouches bien grasses. Bon appétit et à plus tard, Juliette! »

_Juliette?Grmphll!!! Une mandibule à là frrmbl...Eurk, trop en frmplb une fois...Fatiguantpfrmml!_

« Juliette?

-Juliette?

-Oui oui, Juliette.

-Moony, éloigne-toi de cette chose. Snape l'a ensorcelé pour te faire régresser!

-Rooh mais ça lui va bien, vous trouvez pas? »

Tandis que les voix s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, Hortense resta seule avec sa future indigestion.

_...Sevrrmblbl...Eurk._

* * *

Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la Grande Salle où les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Les conversations enthousiastes rappelaient des moments de la veille, provoquant rires et réponses vives. Parmi ses camarades, Snape faisait plutôt mouton noir à bouder, le nez dans son porridge. Il n'avait pas pu « vider son sac » comme il le faisait tous les soirs avec Hortense et ça commençait à lui peser sérieusement. Et puis pourquoi s'en prendre à elle, d'abord, hein? C'était juste une dionée! On allait sans doute lui demander une rançon...mais il pouvait pas payer: il était aussi riche que les Maraudeurs étaient honnêtes! Tiens en parlant d'eux, les voilà qui rentraient- se pavanaient plutôt- l'air toujours aussi fat et arrogant. Il les fixa d'un regard mauvais jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur place attitrée et que James lui lance un sourire méprisant tandis que Sirius affichait un rictus satisfait en constatant que Regulus se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, loin de cette menace mangemoresque représentée par lui-même. La journée allait être longue...très longue...Ses yeux se reportèrent sur une vision consolante: Lily. Elle lui tournait le dos et semblait en grande conversation avec ses amies. Elle s'était de plus en plus éloignée de lui, mais restait présente pour lui, malgré tout. Il lui parlerait plus tard, entre le cours de métamorphose et de défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Elle pourra peut-être l'aider à organiser ses idées rendues confuses. Le cours de métamorphose...Ah mais où était Hortense, nom d'une barlouche?

« Héhé, mate-moi un peu cette face de poulpe, Pad. Y a-t-il plus belle vision en ce beau matin?

-Hmmm tu crois qu'il va deviner au bout de combien de temps?

-Va savoir. Le temps que ses semblants d'idées se retrouvent dans le gras de son crâne...

-Je donne jusqu'à après-demain.

-Vendu. Je dis un jour de plus, t'es trop optimiste, Sirius.

-Vous devriez avoir honte, les mecs.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois, répondirent les mecs en question. Peter, t'en penses quoi, toi?

-Moi? J'aurais jamais osé, pour sûr. Mais je trouve ça super drôle!

-Tu vois, répondit James, avec un grand sourire. Peter trouve ça cool. Ne roule pas des yeux comme ça, va. T'as trouvé de quoi t'occuper avec ce truc.

-Juliette.

-Ouais bidule, quoi...Hmmm cette journée s'annonce radieuse...J'vais tenter ma chance avec Evans en métamorphose! »

* * *

« ...et tu sais quoi, Potter? T'es même pas digne de lécher les bottes du professeur Kohlrabi, alors m'inviter pour la prochaine sortie, mais tu rêves! »

Lily Evans était agacée. Se retrouver à côté de Potter s'était déjà révélé ennuyeux par le passé, mais maintenant qu'il se montrait intéressé et entreprenant, c'était devenu carrément insupportable. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de ses camarades pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle avait une heure de libre avant le prochain cours et Severus lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant si ils pouvaient s'y voir, ce à quoi elle avait rapidement donné son accord. Il ne lui avait plus demandé ça depuis un moment et elle se réjouissait à l'avance de pouvoir avoir des nouvelles directement de son ami,plutôt que d'apprendre de quelle mauvaise blague il avait été victime ou l'auteur.

Après être passé devant le bureau de Mrs Pince, elle chercha des yeux le Serpentard qu'elle retrouva assis dans un coin isolé, accoudé à la table, la tête dans les mains. Il regardait vaguement par la fenêtre et ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'elle prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Salut! Dis donc, Severus, tu fais triste mine. Des soucis?

-Hmm, plus ou moins...Hortense a disparu.

-Hein? Qui a fait ça?

-Tu veux la liste des gens susceptibles de m'en vouloir pour aller jusqu'à me piquer ma plante, Lily?

-Oh, ne le prend pas comme ça. Je suis avec toi, tu sais.

-Désolé. Je suis à cran. J'ai dû éviter deux attaques de Maroufleurs et un croche-pied de Poufsouffle, et la journée n'est toujours pas finie...

-Et comme d'habitude, tu ne veux pas aller voir Dumbledore...?

-Et comme d'habitude, non. Je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait arranger.

-T'es fier, Severus. C'est bien, mais il ne faut pas que ça signifie pour toi de refuser toute aide potentielle...Le cadet Black est pas avec toi, au fait?

-Il boude...

-...Tu l'as accusé, c'est ça?

-T'es trop maligne pour ton bien, Lily, tu le sais?

-Je te connais bien, surtout...Tu n'as eu aucun indice sur l'identité des plantenappeurs?

-C'est pas drôle...Et non. Rien. Du travail de pro...

-Des kidnappeurs de plantes professionnels?

-Lily, gémit Severus.

-Bon, bon...tu vas tôt ou tard en savoir plus. On ne pique pas Hortense à Severus Snape sans aucune raison, juste pour la stupidité de l'acte!

-Hmmm vu les cas de foire qu'on héberge dans cette école, je t'avoue être assez dubitatif...

-En parlant de cas de foire...tu...tu fréquentes toujours Rosier et compagnie? J'ai entendu dire que Lucius Malefoy t'écrivait de temps en temps...

-Et alors? Je ne commente pas tes relations à toi, répliqua Severus sur la défensive.

-Severus...T'as pas l'air bien, la plante à laquelle tu tiens a disparu et tu n'as aucune idée de l'identité de ceux qui ont fait ça...Je comprends que tu sois sur les nerfs. Mais ne t'en prends pas à moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Tu as traité Rosier et compagnie de cas de foire, je te signale.

-Mais tu ne peux pas les supporter!

-Hmpf. Tu rechignes pas non plus à rire avec ces abruti de Maraudeurs non plus.

-...C'est vrai...

-...J'en ai marre d'être dans cet état, soupira Severus en se passant une main sur le visage. J'ai déjà réussi à me brouiller avec Regulus, j'ai pas envie d'en arriver à cette extrémité avec toi, Lily...

-Allons. C'est peut-être bizarre à dire, mais Regulus, tout Black qu'il soit, m'a l'air d'être un garçon intelligent. Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu dois le savoir mieux que moi!...Bref ça va s'arranger tôt ou tard.

-Mais Françoise...

-Hortense, c'est pas Françoise! Elle ne peut pas voler en éclats après un...oh...ouhla j'ai encore le devoir pour le cours suivant. Je...désolée, Severus...

-Pas grave. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

-Si j'entends quoi que ce soit concernant une plante, je te fais signe,ok?

-Ok. Bye, Lily.

-A plus tard!

-On ne court pas dans la bibliothèque!!!

-Désolée, Mrs Pince! »

* * *

La fin de journée fut un rude moment- décidément- pour le Serpentard. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient certes tenus plutôt tranquilles, mais sa réputation de futur Mangemort ne l'aidait décidément pas lorsqu'il devait passer dans un couloir plein de Poufsouffles tout juste sortis de court de sortilèges. Heureusement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi rapide que lui à l'Expelliarmus: il parvint à rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards sans trop de souci. Il alla s'installer dans un coin pour avancer dans ses devoirs. C'est ce moment que MacNair choisit pour venir le voir.

« Alors, Snape. 'Paraît qu'on t'a piquer un truc?

-Je peux savoir qui t'a dit ça?

-Oh un type qui a dit à un autre qu'il aurait entendu que...Tu vois le genre. Alors?

-C'est pas tes oignons, MacNair. Dégage.

-Fais gaffe à ta formulation, Snape. On pourrait croire que tu te crois aussi légitimes que nous.

-Ben tiens...Tu crois que c'est avec tes capacités de céphalopode hémiplégique que tu vas parvenir à te faire remarquer par Qui-tu-sais?

-Tu veux te battre, Snape?! Parce que, crois-moi, je m'en vais te péter les gencives, sale Sang-M...

-Ho, du calme MacNair!

-Fous-moi le camp, Black...A moins que tu ne veuilles ravaler tes dents de lait, toi aussi?

-Mais oui, casse-moi donc une dent, que ma glorieuse famille puisse s'en prendre enfin à la tienne. On en rêve depuis des décennies, répliqua Regulus avec un sourire innocent.

-Tsss, j'espère que t'es fier d'avoir ton toutou, Snape, fit MacNair avec un reniflement méprisant avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses amis. »

Severus, le moral dans les chaussettes, lança un regard mauvais à Regulus qui s'assit à côté de lui, l'air indifférent.

« Bon sang, Black, j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça!

-Calmos, Sev'...J'viens aux nouvelles. Toujours rien sur Hortense?

-Bien sûr que non! Comment veux-tu que je le sache?! T'étais bien là hier soir, t'as bien vu qu'ils ont laissé aucun indice.

-Hmm, bon alors c'est à moi de te donner des infos.

-Plaît-il?

-Vire la bande de O'Reilley et celle de DeNeville. C'est pas eux.

-Co...Comment tu sais ça?

-Je les ai interrogés, pardi! Bon, discrètement, hein. Mais je peux t'assurer que c'est pas eux: j'ai traîné toute la journée avec, berk.

-Tu...as enquêté sur la disparition d'Hortense...?

-Non, j'ai fait le tri des donneurs potentiels de rein en cas de défaillance de ma part mais bien sûr que oui, Sev'! Tu crois que j'allais laisser une ambiance aussi pourrie s'installer?

-...Je t'avoue que je sais pas trop quoi dire, là...Hmmm. C'est inattendu de ta part?

-Tu parles! Je déteste dormir du mauvais côté, t'as pas idée des rêves bizarres que ça me fait faire Et avec toi qui me reluques comme un criminel ou qui t'agites dans tous les sens, j'ai pas le choix... Puis je l'aime bien, ta bestiole, elle est raccord avec nos couleurs, après tout, poursuivit Regulus avec un clin d'oeil. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre de gêne, de reconnaissance et de soulagement relatif: regulus lui en voulait pas trop. Mieux: il avait cherché de son côté qui aurait pu enlever sa dionée.

« Merci, Black. Sincèrement.

-Oh c'est pas pour toi, que je fais ça, je te rappelle: je veux mes nuits!

-Désolé...

-Excuses acceptées. Bon...t'as prévu de faire autre chose que te morfondre?

-Euh...

-Je tente qui demain? Plus de Poufsouffle, hein! C'est déjà assez horripilant de devoir jouer les gentils Serpentards tout plein de bons sentiments...

-Je me suis mis à dos la maison entière, tu sais...

-Oh, Sev'..., gémit Regulus.

-Hé, ils m'ont cherché!*sourcil dubitatif de Regulus*Un peu.*sourcil dubitatif ET insistant* Oui, bon, je les ai un peu provoqués...

-Hum. T'as cours avec des Serdaigles demain,non?

-Oui.

-Oki tu te places près d'eux et t'écoutes pas le cours. Au pire, tu fais jouer les dettes-potions-et-trucs-inratables que tu as chez eux...

-Tu me demandes l'exact opposé de mes principes, Black. Sauf pour les dettes.

-Pour Hortense, Sev'. Pour Hortense. Moi c'est les Gryffondors dont je vais me charger alors te plains pas!

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas célèbre dans le coin...

-Je te rappelle qu'on est censés ne plus être amis, au dire des commères de Poudlard, expliqua Regulus. Ils vont être plus coriaces à apprivoiser, mais ça devrait se faire. Chuis un Black, après tout, et Snirfus est foutrement populaire.

-A t'entendre, je me demande ce que dirait ta dragonne de mère concernant le vocabulaire de l'héritier de la très ancienne maison Black...

-Oh mais Mère en est des plus satisfaites. Son fier cadet est aimable à outrance, son vocabulaire châtié et ses manières sont dignes de la flamboyante lignée des Black.

-Hm. T'es quand même content d'en faire partie, non?

-Bah, 'faut dire qu'il y a quand même un patrimoine intéressant.

-Black...

-Oui?

-Ta mère perd beaucoup...

-Héhé. De rien, Sev'. De rien, fit Regulus en se levant. Bon, je te laisse travailler. On est à nouveau « fâchés » demain, ok?

-Ça marche. Allez casse-toi et laisse-moi cogiter sur l'intérêt de l'Ecornifleur dans la solution de Pyroglumotte. »

* * *

La journée avait été pour Hortense aussi difficile à digérer que les mouches de Remus. Le nouvel environnement ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. L'odeur de fauve disparaissait après le ménage des Elfes de maison, mais elle ne se faisait décidément pas à la différence. De plus, cet abruti qui l'avait gavée dès le matin alors que sa galéjade était plutôt du soir-le moucheron du matin était qualifié de « collation légère »- avait posé son pot dans un coin sans lumière.

Les racines dans la flotte, les mandibules encore chargées de mouches pas digérées-et oui, on ne peut contrôler le système de fermeture de ses clapets- et la lumière qui manquait cruellement à sa chlorophylle...A ce rythme-là...

« ... et alors là, le Ronflax dit « Mais moi, j'ai mangé de l'ail! »

-Mwahahaha trop fort, James!!! Hé, Rem', t'as entendu?

-Je la connaissait avec un Scrofulax, moi, fit la voix de Peter. »

Les Maraudeurs, le ventre plein et la journée de même, s'en étaient retournés dans leur chambre bien aimée. Comme d'habitude-un Black reste fidèle à ses principes après tout- Sirius se vautra sur son lit.

« Tes chaussures, Padfoot, fit remarquer Remus en posant son sac près de sa table de nuit. Hé, salut Juliette! T'as passé une bonne journée?

-Et le voilà qui recause à la verdure de Snape, ricana James avant de lancer un coussin sur Peter.

-Tu crois qu'il lui parle aussi, demanda Peter.

-Ha! Ça m'étonnerait pas! Moi aussi je le ferais si j'avais sa misérable vie de cancrelat, persifla Sirius.

-Remercie alors le Choixpeau de t'avoir mis ici, fit remarquer Remus, le ton chargé de sous-entendu.

-Assurément, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Alors, James...Lily?

-Oh, elle se fait désirer, dirons-nous...

-Il s'est pris un bide monumental, résuma Peter.

-Haha, pathétique...

-Tu diras pas ça le jour où tu seras témoin à mon mariage, fit James d'un air hautain. Pour la peine, tu devras porter une robe-meringue rose...

-Avec des gants en dentelles!

-Et un nœud en satin dans les cheveux!

-Et tu seras celui qui devras lancer les pétales de roses le long du chemin. Pétales se trouvant, bien entendu, dans un petit panier en rotin, conclut James, hilare en voyant le visage de Sirius se décomposer.

-Et si je sabote ton plan avec Evans,suggéra ce dernier, tu feras quoi?

-Je rajoute une paire d'escarpins... »

C'est sur ce fond bruyamment désagréable pour une dionée, désormais habituée à babiller joyeusement sitôt son Nourrisseur de retour, que Remus redonna encore un peu d'eau(Arg) à cette petite plante qui devait mourir de faim après un jour sans apport! Oh, il avait oublié de demander au professeur Kohlrabi concernant l'entretien des plantes carnivores gnap-gnap. Il demandera demain si il y pense...'Ah, une autre mouche a été mangée...Hop reremplie, la mandibule. Haha elle se referme vite! Snape ne devait pas beaucoup la nourrir, elle est si petite...Heureusement qu'on me l'a confiée...', pensa Remus, assez fier de sa bonne action envers un membre de la communauté naturelle.

**A suivre...**

(1)Lire:les futurs Mangemorts.

Un chapitre long, ma foi...Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir l'exploit (?) une deuxième fois...mais allez savoir...

Ma Doué, ma Doué, comment tout va-t-il se finir?

'Tite review pour l'auteur? Ça ne peut que me donner envie d'écrire plus et/ou mieux!=D

Yondekurete arigatô, minna-san~!*peko peko*

Merki de m'avoir lue~!*courbettes*


	12. Où l'on finit par une sudation oculaire

Disclaimer: Suis-je en train de me dorer la pilule à Saguenay, une crêpe au Nut' au bec et un shot de sirop d'érable à la main? Non? Ben voilà!...Pas d'thune, pas de perruque blonde et encore moins le patronyme de JK Rowling. =_=

Schliguehürk!

Il a fait aussi chaud aujourd'hui à Strossburi qu'à Tokyo l'an dernier à la Saint Valentin. Si ça pouvait juste refroidir un brin, là. Histoire que je puisse garder mon écharpe... Dans les 12°C, ce serait bien... Et pour vous?

Hum, bref, la suite et fin de Hortensenapping. Courage, Hortense!

_Pensées d'Hortense._

'Pensées de Severus' (ou d'un quelconque autre humain)

**Chapitre 12:**

Les jours qui suivirent furent étrangement « fluides ».

C'est ainsi que Severus les avaient perçus en tout cas.

Pratiquement chaque action en dehors des cours était destinée à la recherche d'indices susceptibles de le ramener à sa plante. Avoir un objectif où concentrer ses pensées lui évitait de sentir trop fortement le vide qu'elle avait laissé sur le bord de sa fenêtre et dans sa vie, et il était reconnaissant à Lily et Regulus de l'aider dans cette tâche. Toutefois, plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait pour Hortense. Est-ce qu'elle était nourrie au moins? Mais pas trop en même temps, elle a la digestion fragile, mine de... Est-ce qu'elle était entière? Depuis la disparition de sa salamandre, il avait une quasi-hantise du démembrement. Et si il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le mot pour...vous savez...elle ne vivait plus quoi....après tout ce temps, qu'allait-il faire si Hortense...Non non non, il allait la trouver et ils allaient reprendre leurs discussions, ragots et autres pseudo-séances de psy comme avant. Seulement...Seulement, il se sentait à présent comme son père en manque de tabac: irritable et nerveux. Il lui fallait sa dose quotidienne d'Hortense et là, il avait dû s'en passer presque quatre jours. Et toujours pas de piste précise, juste des éliminations de suspects potentiels.

Il avait fait le tour des Serdaigles qu'il pouvait faire chanter grâce à des petits coups de pouces donnés ci et là lors d'examens de potions, quand le professeur Slughorn ne regardait pas. Ce n'était donc ni Serdaigle, ni Poufsouffle. Encore moins les Serpentards: il avait fouillé de fond en comble les locaux de sa maison et même cette Salle sur demande, juste au cas où.

Il ne lui restait, sans grande surprise, vraiment, que les Gryffondors. Regulus avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, mais il fallait croire que la réputation de futur Mangemort l'avait déjà rattrapé. Il avait reçu discrètement le soutien de Lily qui avait, elle, fouillé les locaux des filles de Gryffondor, mais l'ensemble des élèves de cette maison restèrent relativement hors de portée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à observer le moindre comportement suspect- chose facile à dire quand on considérait les Gryffondors comme une sorte de lombric vaguement humanisé et cérébré- et ça commençait lui peser.

De son côté, Hortense dépérissait à vue d'œil. Malgré et surtout à cause des efforts de Remus Lupin pour lui assurer, selon lui, des conditions idéales. Il avait même pensé à la mettre au bord de la fenêtre de leur chambre après une remarque judicieuse de Peter. Mais cela ne suffisait apparemment pas. Mais comment Snape avait-il pu s'en occuper si lui n'arrivait qu'à la voir se flétrir de plus en plus? Il finissait pas songer à rendre Juliette (_Hortense!!! Pôv' type!_) à son propriétaire mais les discussions et les rires au dépend de Snape et de sa « tronche de croque-mort » de ses meilleurs amis le retenaient. Il voulait se garder de les contrarier le plus possible, mais se voir incapable de maintenir une plante qui n'était pas à lui en état ne lui allégeait pas le cœur non plus. Ah dilemme!

Pour Hortense, la situation était claire et précise: _Ramène-moi chez, Sev', sale con! Il vous fera sécher comme du jambon de Parme quand il saura ce que vous avez fait! Aaah même cet imbécile de Regulus me convient plus que son abruti de frère et son rire de gorge-et cette façon de jeter la tête en arrière, pouah-et son serpent à lunettes de James. Et pis toi, là...sérieux, ramène-moi chez Sev'!...Peter? Huh? Qui ça Peter?_

Bref, la situation commençait à devenir gênante pour un nombre croissant de personnes et, par conséquent, quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose.

Chose ironique, chacun des deux principaux concernés humains en vint à la même conclusion-évidente, mais il faut croire que c'est une notion fort relative en ce bas monde- et ce, au même moment.

De son côté, Severus, grâce aux informations fournies pas Lily et Regulus et à ses regards en coin, voyait ses soupçons se concentrer sur les Maraudeurs, en particulier un: Remus Lupin, qui lui jetait des regards affolés supposés discrets. Le Serpentard sentait qu'il cherchait à prendre contact, mais se ravisait invariablement au dernier moment. Sa longue expérience en la matière le retenait d'aller empoigner le Gryffondor par le col en fin de cours: et si c'était un piège? Le genre où Lupin servirait d'appât pour l'isoler dans un coin et où ses amis pourraient en profiter pour tester leurs capacité créatrice en matière de sorts humiliants. Ces cancrelats devaient être au courant de sa mésaventure avec Hortense. Ils étaient même très fortement soupçonnés d'en être à l'origine. La seule chose qu'il manquait à Severus, c'était non pas le courage-vu le nombre de fois où il avait eu à affronter les quatre Gryffondor, c'eût été déplacé de le dire- mais une preuve, quelle qu'elle soit. Et les regards fuyants de Lupin n'étaient en rien une preuve. Pour son plus grand agacement, Severus devait attendre qu'ils fassent un faux-pas, une faute d'inattention pour pRouvoir justifier par la suite ses représailles- car il y en aurait, non mais ho!

Remus, pour sa part, passait ses journées à tergiverser, aussi bien dans ses actions que dans ses idées. Un coup, il se décide à aller voir Severus, un autre, il se dit que c'est trop risqué, que ses amis lui en voudront et que Snape allait peut-être lui faire payer toute cette histoire à lui, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'essayer de s'occuper de sa plante. S'il n'avait pas été là, James et Sirius l'auraient sans doute laissée mourir ou l'auraient confiée à Peter, ce qui n'est pas bien différent.(1) Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Juliette ainsi. Il avait une conscience, nom d'un groin! Son agitation se faisait de plus en plus remarquer, et à son grand désarroi, Snape semblait soupçonneux à son égard et soupesait le moindre de ses gestes, ce qui le stressait d'autant plus. Tout ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus, il le sentait. Et personne avec qui en parler, pauvre de lui!

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru, jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans soit mise en binôme avec lui pour le cours de potion, au grand dam de James Potter. Snape, le nez plongé dans son chaudron, semblait vouloir lui laisser un peu de répit. Il avait apparemment passé le relais à la jeune rouquine qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur.

« Dis-moi, Lupin, tu trouves pas qu'elle est assez touillée, cette potion?

-Hein? Euh...désolé. Ajoute le, euh...la coriandre?

-C'est de l'herbe à rat, mais en effet, il est temps de l'ajouter, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Dis donc, tu trembles ou c'est moi?

-C'est les potions. Ça me stresse...

-Ah bon? D'habitude, tu es celui qui dit à Peter quoi faire...

-Ah euh...Je la sens pas, celle-là? C'est tout.

-Lupin...

-Oui, fit Remus d'une petit voix en réponse au ton grave de Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu tournes dans le mauvais sens.

-Ah, désolé. Écoute, fais-le à ma place. Ça m'embêterait que tu aies une mauvaise note à cause de moi.

-...Tu es sûr que ça va?

-P...Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Hmm tu bégaies, tu sursautes dès que je parle avec un ton sérieux...Tu as des soucis ces derniers temps?

-Je...Non, non. C'est juste que...euh. Non ça va en fait...Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?Ne...Ne me regarde pas comme ça, James va finir par se faire des idées.

-Oh si tu savais à quel point je me moque de Potter! Lupin, tu allais me dire ce qui t'empêche d'être concentré...

-Non, non. Tout va bien...

-Crache.

-Je...Euh. Ça reste entre nous, Evans?

-Hmm...D'accord. Allez, raconte.

-Voilà..Je...Hmmm. On m'a confié un objet.

-Continue...

-Et euh, apparemment, je ne suis pas apte à m'en occuper. Je...j'ai beau essayer de l'entretenir, et en fait, ça va de mal en pis...

-Hmm, je vois. Et?

-Et, euh...je...je songe à le restituer à son propriétaire initial, mais...

-...Mais?

-...Mais, euh...j'ai...comment dire?...J'ai...

-...Peur?

-...Des appréhensions quant à la façon dont mon geste pourrait être perçu.

-En gros t'as la trouille de te faire refaire le portrait à la place de celui ou ceux qui t'auraient confié « l'objet »?

-Dis comme ça...

-C'est réparable?

-De...quoi?

-Tu dis que ça empire malgré tes soins, Lupin. C'est rattrapable, tu crois?

-Je...euh. C'est possible, je pense...Mais comme je suis pas doué...

-Ok, alors tu veux un conseil?

-Euh...oui?

-Ramène la plante à Snape. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, crois-moi.

-Evans! Tu...

-...Es au courant, oui. Il aura fallu que ce soit toi qui craques...Non mais quel pourri, ce Potter! Et cet abruti de Black! Raaah!

-Attention, tu remues trop fort, ça va éclabousser!

-Va voir Snape, Lupin. Ramène-lui sa plante. Si tu as une once de bon sens, tu va le faire.

-Hmm, je...

-Fais-le. Ne réfléchis plus et fais-le!...De toute façon, tu n'as plus le choix, maintenant que je suis sûre de qui a fait le coup...

-Evans..., gémit Remus. James et Sirius ne me le pardonneraient pas...

-Je m'occuperai de ces deux-là. Toi, rends-toi dans le couloir aux arcades après le dîner. Et soit accompagné d'Hortense, pigé? Il est temps d'en finir avec ce cirque, conclut-elle avec un soupir mêlant le soulagement et la lassitude. »

Remus sentit comme un poids énorme s'ôter de ses épaules. Quelqu'un avait réussi à l'aider à trancher ce nœud gordien qui lui rongeait l'esprit depuis un moment. Il ressentit une vive gratitude envers Lily et, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus choisir entre une option ou une autre, il pouvait se reconcentrer à nouveau et essayer de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il allait dire dans la soirée à Snape après lui avoir rendu « Hortense ». Hortense. Quel nom ridicule. Il plaindrait presque la plante pour un patronyme pareil...alors que Juliette...

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Lily alla retrouver Severus dans ses habituelles séances de bibliothèque.

« J'ai du nouveau, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son ami, jusqu'alors plongé dans un livre traitant apparemment de l'influence des marées sur la floraison des pâquerettes alpines, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil intrigué.

-Nouveau comment?

-Nouveau très bon. Je sais qui a kidnappé Hortense.

-Qui! Dis-le moi, Lily, s'exclama Severus, fébrile.

-Chhhhhuuuut! Ou je vous sors de la bibliothèque, persifla une Mrs Pince agacée.

-Tu le sauras ce soir, répondit Lily en chuchotant Rends-toi dans le couloir aux arcades, juste après dîner.

-Lily...Lily, merci. Du fond du cœur, merci. Je te suis redevable, tu n'as pas idée à quel point!

-Redevable? Ça tombe bien, dis donc. J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Quoi donc?

-Qui que ce soit, écoute la personne qui te ramènera Hortense. Ne l'agresse pas. A la rigueur demande-lui des comptes, mais ne t'en prends pas à elle... Tu peux me promettre ça?

-Je..., commença Severus qui se mit a réfléchir brièvement, l'ongle du pouce gauche allègrement mordillé. D'accord. Je...Je l'écouterai.

-Bien. Couloir aux arcades, alors. Ce soir. Allez, je te laisse, j'ai un Potter à aller insulter et une Trelauwney à soudoyer, fit Lily en se levant.

-Lily, la retint Severus au moment où elle allait lui tourner le dos pour s'en aller. Merci encore...

-Pas de souci, Severus, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître derrière une étagère.

« Hé, James! Lily Evans m'a donné ça pour toi...

-C'est quoi, ça? Une lettre damûûûr, ricana Sirius qui se penchait par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami dans l'espoir de lire le papier arraché des mains de Peter par James.

-Tssst, Pad. Les lettres de Lily, c'est priv...oh...euh...Elle semble vouloir me parler...ce soir...Tour d'astronomie... « ...et amène ce tas d'autosatisfaction rampante qui te sert d'ami. » Je crois que c'est de toi qu'elle parle, Pad. Ha, ben, elle a même mis une note: « Je parle bien sûr de Sirius Black, au cas où ton cerveau atrophié n'aurait pas fait la relation. »

-Un rendez-vous amoureux...avec moi en supplément? C'est louche, ça, fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais, ajouta James, pensif. Mais c'est Lily...Peu importe la situation, tant qu'on est confronté l'un à l'autre, c'est un progrès vers notre future relation.

-T'es mordu, mon James, soupira Sirius en souriant.

-Yep...Je me demande de quoi elle veut nous parler...

-Peut-être qu'elle sait pour le bégonia de Snape, suggéra Peter, rendant tout à coup Remus trrrèèès nerveux.

-Allons, allons, Peter, s'esclaffa James. Impossible qu'elle soit au courant. Remus ne nous trahirait jamais, et toi non plus...n'est-ce pas?

-Non, non, répondirent les deux concernés avec vivacité.

-Bon, prévoyons quand même un sort ou deux de Sourdine, glissa Sirius. On sait jamais...

-Tu jetterais un sort sur ma Lily, Pad, s'exclama un James horrifié. Rappelle-toi...la robe-meringue..., poursuivit-il, menaçant.

-Brrr, tu sais être flippant quand il faut, Prongs...Sérieux... »

Remus lança un regard à Lily Evans assise plus loin. C'est donc ça, ce qu'elle appelait « s'occuper de ces deux-là »... Merlin, si un jour elle et James finissent par on ne sait quel miracle par se mettre en couple, 1) il s'arrangerait pour être placé tout devant lorsque Sirius ferait son entrée en tant que, hum, témoin. Horripilant comme il savait l'être, il serait fichu de se mettre James à dos la veille de son mariage, héhé. Penser à emmener toute sorte d'appareils photos. 2) il n'osait même pas imaginer quel genre de rejeton naîtrait d'une telle union...Une sorte de James Lily-isé...avec un mélange des deux caractères...Merlin nous en préserve!...Ou pas. Il admirait Lily pour sa loyauté et son intelligence, tandis que James avait l'audace et la témérité. Il y avait l'espoir qu'il hérite de ces qualités(2).

Bref, il allait pouvoir passer prendre Juli...Hortense et la ramener à Snape sans risquer de se faire prendre. Peter étant de corvée nettoyage de chaudron après avoir raté sa énième tentative de potion niveau deuxième année. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une explication plausible et pas trop mensongère...

« Ah tiens, une lettre pour toi aussi, Moony, fit Peter en farfouillant son sac. Je l'ai trouvée dans mon sac. Je crois pas que ce soit de Lily Evans, par contre. L'écriture change.

-Merci, répondit Rémus qui l'ouvrit sous le regard intrigué de ses amis. »

Elle disait: 'Laisse-moi t'annoncer une terrible nouvelle: tu seras attaqué ce soir, et ta robe en portera les traces indéniables! Prends garde à toi, car la banshee qui te visitera emportera avec toi ce à quoi tu tiens... Oh puissent les puissances occultes te protéger de ce malheur, hélas, inévitable!!'

« Hmmm, à tous les coups, fit Sirius en lisant par dessus l'épaule de Remus- une sale habitude, décidément!-, c'est une lettre de cette pintade de Trelawney...Elle passe son temps à inventer les pires futurs possibles. Ne t'occupe pas de ce qu'elle raconte, Moony.

-Inutile de me le rappeler, si tu tiens compte de ses élucubrations, je serais déjà mort une bonne quinzaine de fois, dont une à cause d'une rage purulente et gangréneuse, ricana Remus avant de lancer un bref regard à Lily qui lui fit un léger clin d'œil en réponse.

-Hmm, je préfère quand même la mort par ingestion accidentelle d'oursins, fit Sirius avec une moue en se rasseyant entre James et Remus.

-Moi, elle m'a prédit que je m'étranglerai moi-même, lança Peter, hilare.

-Sérieux, cette nana est complètement givrée, s'exclama James en secouant la tête.

-Bonne pour Ste Mangouste, ouais, relança Sirius.

-On va être en retard, les gars.

-Remus...petit rabat-joie professionnel que tu es, gémit James en se levant, l'air dramatiquement douloureux.

-Héhé, c'est défense contre les forces du Mal, Prongs...Il va y avoir du Snape à chiffonner...

-Sirius...merveilleux sauveur de moral! »

'Allez, respire, Severus... Plus qu'une heure et demie...'

'Courage, Severus...Plus qu'une heure et vingt-sept minutes...'

'Bon, plus qu'une heure et vingt-c...aaarg mais c'est pas vrai! Avance plus vite, horloge pourrie!'

Severus avait subi stoïquement les attaques-foireuses, ah!- des Maraudeurs pendant tous les cours communs de l'après-midi car, désormais, il savait qu'il pourrait tout raconter et se défouler avec Hortense dans la soirée. Sa p'tite plante chérie... Rarement quelque chose lui avait autant manqué... Il allait devoir remercier Lily et Regulus pour leur aide aussi, tiens. Lily lui avait d'ailleurs à nouveau sauvé la mise. Elle était encore là pour lui, malgré les heures passées ensemble diminuant comme une peau de chagrin au fil des ans. Grâce à elle, il voyait enfin la fin de cette période de manque. Elle avait bien fait de lui faire promettre de ne pas s'en prendre à l'enf...au malotru qui avait osé posé le sabot sur Hortense: il lui aurait démoli le portrait sans baguette, à la moldue.

'Ah, cool. Le temps passe plus vite quand je rumine. Plus qu'une heure...'

* * *

_Hé...hé...toi,là...on fait quoi ici...?'Fait sombre...froid...c'est le coup de grâce?_

Remus était passé prendre Hortense comme il l'avait prévu après avoir vu ses amis se diriger gaiement vers la tour d'astronomie. Il ignorait dans quel état ils allaient revenir, mais il se préparait déjà à devoir empêcher James d'aller proposer ses organes en service libre à Ste Mangouste suite à une peine de cœur. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le couloirs aux arcades, il observait les changements d'apparence de la plante avec inquiétude. Il eut un pincement de culpabilité au cœur en examinant les mandibules mi-fermées et flétries, voire asséchées pour l'une. Enfin arrivé à destination, il n'eut même pas à attendre Snape: ce dernier avait patienté dans un coin d'ombre en rongeant son pouce droit, et lui avait sauté dessus sitôt entré dans son champ de vision. Il fut traîné dans un coin éclairé par la lune -encore trois jours avant transformation, bigre- et il put alors apercevoir les traits mêlés de surprise et de colère contenue de Snape.

« Lupin?! Nom de...

-Euh, écoute Snape, je... »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hortense lui fut arrachée des mains et examinée à la lueur d'un Lumos. Le visage de Snape exprima successivement une joie fébrile ('Hortense!! Hortense, c'est moi! Comment tu vas?'), de la surprise ('C'est quoi, cette mine?'), de l'inquiétude( _Beuh...S..Sev', c'est toi? J'me sens...pas super...Comment t'as pu...me laisser...toute seule...abruti?)_et enfin de la colère. Tournée vers lui, la colère, comme son visage rendu effrayant sous la lumière vive de la baguette.

« Lupin..., grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Snape, je...j'ai essayé de m'en occuper. J'te jure! C'est juste que...euh...

-Que tu as manqué de la tuer, espèce de crevard! Elle est dans état déplorable! Pourquoi? Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai prise dans ta chambre, Snape, se défendit Remus. Elle...c'est...

-Ok, Potter et Black, pour changer, cracha le Serpentard d'un ton aigre. J'aurais dû m'en douter, bordel! Vous êtes tellement lâches que vous aviez besoin de vous en prendre à ma plante?! Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te casser la gueule, Lupin, poursuivit Severus, oubliant pratiquement la promesse faite à Lily.

-Je...Je suis venu te la rapporter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...James et Sirius ne sont pas au courant, murmura Rémus, le regard fixé sur la dionée. »

Cette réponse fut efficace, apparemment. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il croisa ceux, écœurés et las, de Snape.

« Je suis désolé, Snape.

-Tu peux l'être...

-Si ça peut te soulager, James et Sirius doivent être en train de se faire passer un savon par Lily Evans... Et ils vont être dégoûtés d'apprendre que pendant qu'ils se faisaient souffler dans les bronches, leur ami Remus s'est fait « étrangement attaqué » et leur butin repris...

-...

-Elle...Ta plante, elle est sauvable?

-...Je pense...mais ça va lui prendre du temps. Je vais tenir ma parole et te laisser repartir entier, Lupin, mais crois-moi, ça m'en coûte. Je vous ferai payer ça. Aussi bien aux larves qui te tiennent compagnie à longueur de journée qu'à toi. Je t'ai à l'œil à partir de maintenant. Plus que jamais. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je m'en vais essayer de réparer les dégâts, conclut Severus en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant.

-Bye, Hortense, lança Remus avant de voir la silhouette de Snape disparaître dans un coin. »

'Hortense, hé. Tu m'entends?'

_Gné? Sérieux, c'est toi?_

'Yep. T'es de retour, ma belle. Encore deux marches...dix pas et... hop on est chez nous!'

_Cool..._

« Ha Sev', tu...Hé! Héééé! C'est bien qui je pense?! Hortense! T'as ramené Hortense!!

-Pas touche, Black. Elle est pas en forme.

-Qui? Comment? Pourquoi?

-Ton frère et son troupeau. Lupin me l'a ramenée. Il s'en est occupé comme le pied qu'il est.

-Oh...Hmmm elle va s'en sortir?

-Ben...j'vais m'arranger pour qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête...

-J'compte sur toi, Sev'. Sérieux, elle avait manqué ici...Hé tu m'entends, choupette? Tu nous a manqué! »

_Ho ta gueule, toi...Huh?...Chou...choupette?...Sev', bute-le...pour moi...Eurk._

_

* * *

  
_

Le lendemain, ce fut un Severus Snape serein, du moins dans la mesure du possible, qui, après avoir contrôlé une dernière fois l'hydratation de sa dionée et lui avoir expliqué qu'elle était à la diète pour le reste du mois, se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeûner. Il alla s'installer, comme à son habitude, dans le coin peu recommandable, gryffodorement parlant, à côté de Regulus. Comme à son habitude, il lança un regard à Lily, qui le lui rendit avec un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil, tandis que, comme à son habitude encore, il posa les yeux sur les Maraudeurs. Black aîné était occupé à tapoter l'épaule d'un James Potter visiblement très déprimé, tandis que Remus Lupin expliquait apparemment les événements de la veille à Peter d'un air contrit. Au moment où Severus allait détourner le regard, Lupin croisa le sien et sembla l'intrroger. Severus lui « répondit » avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait, puis finalement, d'un mouvement de tête accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule, lui fit comprendre qu'il en fallait plus à sa Hortense pour succomber à un mauvais traitement de Maraudeurs. Mais qu'elle en menait pas large pour autant, bande de drosophiles moisies.(3) Severus vit les épaules du Gryffondor s'abaisser de soulagement tandis qu'il reprenait son récit.

« Dis donc, Sev', commença Regulus.

-Hmm?

-T'as l'intention de te venger?

-Disons que je les ai dans le collimateur jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pourquoi?

-Juste comme ça...

-...Pas trop déçu que je décide de ne pas aller faire bouffer ses molaires à ton frangin entre autres?

-Un peu quand même...

-...Tu veux que je te dise?

-Quoi?

-Je l'aurais fait, je t'aurais laissé t'occuper de Scrofulus.

-Sev'...T'es le meilleur pote du monde...

-T'es pas en train de chialer j'espère, Black?

-Non non, l'émotion me donne chaud...Je sue des yeux en fait...

-Charmant... »

**A suivre**...

(1)Ben tiens...Entre la famine et le gavage forcé, que choisir?

(2)Ma mauvaise foi me fait dire...Ou pas!

(3) Oui, Snape peut être _très _expressif quand il veut.

'Oilà~!

Bon, j'annonce juste que le prochain chapitre sera dans un ton complètement différent. Pas drôle...Mon premier essai à ce genre délicat de l'angst...J'espère ne pas en avoir fait des me direz bien...^^

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! Une review postée, c'est un décimètre de sourire en plus sur le visage de l'auteure.^____________________________^

Je remercie encore au passage toutes les lectrices (et lecteurs?..._=) qui m'ont lue et qui ont reviewé. Chaque commentaire est une patate ou un bout de palette dans le grand pot-au-feu de mon existence: ça l'enrichit et lui donne une consistance foutrement goûtue!_

Bon allez, tschüss à tous, les Knäckes!


	13. Où tout est normal après tout,non?

Disclaimer: J'ai juste le droit de revendiquer la euh maternité de la dionée. C'est déjà pas mal, nan?

Yo!

Ça geht's? J'ai vu récemment un téléfilm sur Henri IV...Mon cœur saigne encore...

Bon, comme dit précédemment, ma première tentative dans le domaine délicat du angst. Ce style , c'est comme magner les herbes: en faire des tonnes, c'est rendre indigeste et amer, pas assez, ben c'est pas goutu...

Je vous laisse goûter...(pensez à aérer un peu avant, ça développe les saveurs, y paraît)

_Pensées d'Hortense_

'Pensées de Severus'

**Chapitre 13:**

*clac*

_Ah t'es enfin là! Tu avais une de ces têtes quand t'es parti! J'étais super inquiète, abruti!_

'Désolé...'

_Merde...t'as vraiment pas l'air frais...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

'Trop fatigué là...Plus tard gnnh'

« Sev'? »

Severus sursauta. Regulus Black avait chuchoté son nom en se redressant dans son lit. La lune éclairait légèrement l'intérieur du dortoir mais ses traits restaient cachés.

« Retourne...te coucher, Black..., lui répondit Severus à peine plus fort.

-Tu l'as fait alors? Tu as la Marque? »

Aucune réponse du tout nouveau Mangemort. Il s'était assis sur son lit, le clair de lune révélant ses traits? Il étaient crispés de douleur contenue et d'épuisement.

_Pourquoi tu te tiens le bras comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?! _

« Sev'...Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît... »

Le plus âgé secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Les doigts de sa main droite se crispèrent sur son bras gauche et un spasme secoua son corps. Severus serra les dents de toutes ses forces, souhaitant produire le moins de son possible. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Regulus pour sortir de son lit et rejoindre son voisin de chambrée, son air inquiet visible désormais.

« Black, siffla Severus, ne me touche surtout pas...gnh

-C'est la Marque qui te fait ça?

-C'est le minimum à subir...pour mériter de faire partie des proches...du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Black, ne me touche pas, je t'ai dit! »

Regulus stoppa le geste qu'il avait amorcé. Jamais il n'avait vu Severus aussi mal en point. Et pourtant les activités anti-Snape de son frère et de ses amis s'étaient intensifiées avec le temps...Mais là, il était pâle, en sueur et respirait difficilement.

_Hey..._

'Désolé...peux pas...'

Un nouveau spasme et Severus craqua. Les larmes de douleur qu'il avait contenues lors du marquage, celles qu'il retenait depuis son retour à Poudlard et celles engendrées par l'appréhension, toutes débordèrent et s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues. Il les laissa partir, ne se sentant plus la force de faire autre chose que respirer profondément et serrer les dents. Il commença à se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière, tout en murmurant une formule qui sembla le soulager un peu. Il cessa ses balancements et leva les yeux vers son camarade resté silencieux. Ses yeux étaient encore humides et brillants de fièvre, mais les larmes avaient cessé de couler.

Regulus ne savait pas où se mettre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Snape pleurer. Il détestait cette sensation d'impuissance, l'impression de n'avoir aucune maîtrise sur quoi que ce soit. Se retrouver dans cette situation avec Severus Snape le rendait mal à l'aise et malheureux. Il s'en mordit la lèvre de dépit.

« Black...retourne te coucher, fit Severus d'un ton plus doux.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira?

-Oui...c'est normal de passer par là... C'est normal, alors ne t'inquiète pas...Ce n'est quasiment rien comparé à ce qu'elle va m'apporter..., murmura-t-il presque à lui-même avec un semblant de sourire.

-Sev'...Je...Je peux la voir? La marque...je peux la voir? »

Severus resta interdit quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se décida à décoller ses doigts crispés sur bras pour ensuite remonter sa manche.

La marque jurait sur la peau pâle du Serpentard. Elle ressemblait à une marque faite au fer rouge en forme d'un crâne d'où s'échappait un serpent en guise de langue. La chair aux alentours était encore rouge et gonflée et le bras était parcouru de petits tremblements. Regulus regardait cette marque, presque hypnotisé.

Severus fronça les sourcils en observant la fascination que sembla avoir le jeune garçon pour cette preuve de son appartenance désormais au cercle fermé des Mangemorts. Quelque chose d'aussi douloureux ne pouvait être beau, encore moins captivant.

« Bon, maintenant que tu l'as vue, va au lit.

-Ok, murmura-t-il avec un signe de tête. Merci de me l'avoir montrée...

-...Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait, de la voir?

-J'sais pas...,fit Regulus, l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Ça...m'a fait une drôle d'impression. Comme si...

-Comme si?

-Comme si...c'est bizarre à expliquer, tu sais. J'avais l'impression d'être... aspiré, tiré vers le bas. Une sensation presque étouffante, comme si je me noyais...Ridicule, hein?

-Oui...Bonne nuit, Black.

-Hm, ouais, bonne nuit. »

Severus attendit que le souffle de Regulus se fasse entendre en cadence avec celui des autres occupants du dortoir. Son bras était toujours douloureux mais les spasmes avaient cessé.

Il resta silencieux, les pensées vides et les yeux fixés au plafond. Le sort qu'il s'était jeté fit effet de plus en plus efficacement: la douleur se faisait plus sourde. Il soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux.

'Désolé...Je n'étais pas en état de parler...'

…

'Hortense?'

_...Je me faisais une sève d'encre à cause de toi... Maudit bipède..._

Severus grimaça en « entendant » ces mots, puis sourit amèrement en prenant conscience de l'ironie inconsciente qu'ils possédaient. Quelques minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent. Puis...

_Ça te fait encore mal?_

'Ça peut aller...'

_J'aime pas te voir comme ça..._

'Je sais...désolé...'

_Pas autant que moi..._

'...Je devais le faire, tu comprends?'

_Tu disais pas ça il y a quelques printemps..._

'J'ai changé d'avis...Ils m'ont fait changer d'avis...Je devais le faire...n'est-ce pas?'

…

'Hortense...?'

…

'Hortense, s'il-te-plaît...'

_...Tu devais le faire..._

'Merci...Bonne nuit.'

_Ouais, bonne nuit..._

L'épuisement ne tarda pas à faire son effet, et la respiration de Severus se fit rapidement paisible et profonde. Seule Hortense restait éveillée dans son clair de lune- c'est bon pour elle, disait Severus.

_*soupir*...Sev'._

…

_...Allez crevez, maudits pourris...tous autant que vous êtes..._

**A suivre...**

Alors? Indigeste? Non, pas trop?A vous de me le dire!

Et comme j'ai dû lâcher les chatons-réserves-en-cas-de-famine-ou-si-j'ai-pas-de-review, j'ai dû me rabattre sur des bébés shar-pei...A vous de choisir: une poupinoute de boule de poils et de plis indemne contre une review. Faites un bon geste!=P

Sur ce chantage au chiot éhonté (le chantage, pas le chiot...quoique), je vous salue tous bien bas et vous remercie pour la lecture.^^

Tschüss à tou(te)s!


	14. Où l'on squatte Square Grimmauld

Disclamier: キャラクターはみんなあたしのものじゃなくて、Rowling様だけなの。悔しくて悔しくて仕方がないよ。 Ou plus francement (non non y a pas de fôte): Nix à moi (en dehors de la Hortense de du Hudson).

J'adore Rhys Ifans. Classe et complètement cramé à la fois. ET je viens de me rappeler qu'il jouait papa Luna dans le prochain film de Harry Poter.Ô jubilation galloise que tu es, petit Rhys! J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que tu va faire du perso.=D

Bon cette fois ça se passe pendant les vacances de la euh 6e année de Snape et donc 5e de Regulus. Il est aussi en deux partie, mais pas de panique: il est moins long que Hortensenapping et je le trouve de meilleure "qualité".

EDIT: Désolée pour les republications, j'ai dépassé mon quota de fautes en relisant et j'ai craqué. Hop à la correction! Ça m'apprendra à publier après le boulot!

_Pensées d'Hortense_

'Pensées de Severus'

**Chapitre 14:**

_'Fait chaud... Hey, Sev', on va restés plantés là encore longtemps?_

'Arrête de râler, tu veux bien? Regulus a dit qu'il viendrait aux environs de dix heures...'

_Et là il est...?_

'Dix heures trente.'

_Ah bravo... On va finir séchés comme des vieux pruneaux parce que Regurgitus est pas fichu d'honorer un rendez-vous..._

'Bon, il ne devrait pas tard...ah ben quand on parle du loup...'

« Désolé, Sev'! Ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps que je pensais pour enlever les sorts de la maison.

-Plaît-il?

-Ma mère a mis en place tout un tas de sorts pour hmmm protéger la maison contre les intrus.

-Notamment les moldus et les Sang-Mêlés, j'imagine?

-Entre autres, j'avoue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai tous détruits. Hey Hortense, t'es venue aussi! »

_Rester à Spinner's End en compagnie de l'autre taré et laisser Sev' tout seul avec toi dans ta grotte? Ben tiens! Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau!  
_

'Tu sais qu'il t'entend pas...'

_Ça défoule..._

« Bon allez, en avant, lança Regulus en faisant signe à son ami de le suivre. »

Le petit groupe longea le parc et se dirigea vers le domicile du jeune Black.

Il avait réussi à prévenir Severus assez tôt que ses parents seraient absents pour quelques jours et qu'il l'invitait à venir passer le weekend chez lui, à Square Grimmauld. Severus répondit presque aussitôt en lui demandant d'envoyer un volatile un peu plus futé que son faucon neurasthénique qui avait confondu la maison des Evans et la sienne.

Regulus lui avait répondu qu'il avait été dressé à reconnaître les ondes magiques typiques des maisons de sorciers, et que de toute façon, Hudson était une bête très affectueuse et efficace.

Un portoloin était joint au message, avec l'heure à laquelle il allait être mis en marche, ainsi que le lieu du rendez-vous, et un petit post-scriptum indiquant que Hortense serait également la bienvenue. Severus l'avait pris au mot. De toute façon, hors de question de la laisser seule plus de vingt-quatre heures avec Tobias dans la même maison.

Inutile également de prévenir le paternel concernant son absence, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils cohabitaient parallèlement, avec quelques clashs dont Severus se passerait bien, sans vraiment prêter attention à l'autre tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Un weekend entier passé dans une maison sorcière à la bibliothèque aussi garnie que Severus pouvait en rêver, c'eût été absurde et stupide de refuser. Puis bon, c'est aussi chez Regulus... Bref, Severus les sentait bien, ces deux jours

« Bienvenue chez moi, fit Regulus en ouvrant la porte d'entrée avec un air joyeux-l'occasion d'inviter un ami était si rare! Ne prête pas attention aux portraits. Une drôle d'habitude de famille.

-Hmm, répondit Severus en posant le pied avec appréhension au delà du seuil de la maison Black. »

Rien de particulier se passa, si ce n'est que les personnages des tableaux qui longeaient le mur se précipitèrent pour voir qui était le nouvel invité. Severus pouvait entendre certains murmurer. Cela suffit à le mettre mal à l'aise.

_Allez, pschhhhhhht! Du vent! Z'avez jamais vu une plante?! _

'Calme-toi, c'est moi qu'ils doivent reluquer et commenter.'

_Nix calme-toi. C'est quoi cet accueil? Allez du vent! Zou!_

Regulus s'aperçut de la gêne de son invité et lança un regard désabusé aux portraits qui cessèrent tout commentaire.

« Désolé...Ce n'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'invités en dehors de la famille...

-Surtout si ils sont pas de « sang pur », j'imagine...?

-Arrête avec ça, Sev', répliqua Regulus d'un air peiné et agacé. Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais un sorcier et que ça suffisait. C'est avec les moldus que j'ai...un peu plus de mal.

-Si tu le dis... »

_Hmmm j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein. Mais c'est toi qui fait une fixette sur tes origines là...Il suffit de voir comment tu marques les bouquins qui sont à toi..._

'Hortense de mon cœur?'

_Oui, ô mon beau ténébreux?_

'Chuuuuuut, tu seras mignonne...'

_J'te tirerais la langue si j'en avais une, tu le sais, ça?_

* * *

_Summertiiiiiiimes_

_And the livin' is eeeaaasyyy_

'Tu brailles Gerschwin maintenant?'

_T'aimes pas?_

'Si si...je m'étonnais juste de la culture musicalo-culturelle d'une dionée britannique...'

_Oh...Mais c'est bien Gerschwin pourtant..._

'...Certes, certes...'

« ...et donc voilà pourquoi il n'y a aucun risque que Sirius se pointe. Donc pas de souci, Sev', tu pourras dormir tranquille.

-...Tu ne comptes pas me faire dormir dans sa chambre au moins, fit Severus, l'air inquiet en tenant son mug fumant entre ses mains froides-il avait beau essayer, il avait toujours les mains glacées quelle que soit la saison.

-Haha, non non. Tu ne mérites pas ça! Il y a une chambre d'ami à l'étage, pas loin de ma chambre...Tu veux voir à quoi ressemble celle de Sirius? Elle est typique de lui: vulgaire et agressive pour l'œil.

-Sans façon. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais venir souvent ici de toute façon, pas besoin de me faire connaître la maison de fond en comble.

-Bah...mes parents ne t'ont pas trouvé de défaut particulier à la cérémonie de fiançailles de Lucius. Ils n'ont même pas fait trop de commentaire sur le fait que tu seras garçon d'honneur, c'est dire si c'est positif! Bon...le fait de ne pas réussir à te situer dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille les bloque toujours un peu, mais ils s'y feront.

-Ou pas...C'est assez affolant cette tendance à se marier entre vous, d'ailleurs...Je parie que tu as déjà une future fiancée attitrée, insinua Severus avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-_Ou pas_, Sev', répondit en riant Regulus en posant sa tasse dans l'évier sous le regard énamouré de Kreatur. J'ai la chance relative de ne pas être une fille dans la famille Black, c'est tout. Bon, tu voulais voir la bibliothèque et les bibelots des aïeuls, si je ne m'abuse?

-Oh que oui, fit Severus, le regard brillant. »

Regulus fit un petit signe d'invitation avec la tête et les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage sous le regard mi-admiratif mi-méprisant de l'elfe de maison des Black.

* * *

_Brrr c'est glauque comme endroit...'Fais sombre et ça fleure le vieux...Tu dois te sentir comme un Snape dans un cachot, non?_

'Yep...et sens-moi donc cette odeur acidulée d'encre et de vieux papier.'

Severus prit une grande inspiration et savoura les effluves qui emplissaient ses narines. Hortense savait qu'un quelconque commentaire sur son appendice nasal serait marqué par un sort anti-moucheron pour une semaine ou plus selon la crudité de la remarque et s'abstint de faire de l'esprit.

« T'es vraiment spécial, tu sais, ça?

-De quoi?

-Tu sniffes des vieux bouquins!

-Nous n'avons pas les même valeurs, Black. Ces livres sont une source inestimable et rare de connaissances en magie noire.

-Louche individu.

-Ignare personnage.

-Tordu.

-Béotien.

-...Toi-même!...Bon, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

-'Semblerait...Apparemment il serait possible pour Lord Voldemort de pouvoir nous contacter avec la marque sans utiliser de baguette... »

Regulus déglutit avec difficulté. Il allait recevoir la marque des Ténèbres à la rentrée et appréhendait ce moment depuis quelque temps déjà. Le souvenir de Snape, la main crispée sur son bras lui était resté en tête, sans parler de la sensation étouffante qu'il avait ressentie en considérant le motif de crâne et serpent qui marquait l'avant-bras pâlot de Severus. Il pouvait l'apercevoir qui dépassait de la manche-Snape ne montrait jamais ses bras, peu importe la chaleur-et avait plusieurs fois essayé de s'imaginer la porter à son tour. Il allait recevoir cette marque. Il allait la recevoir parce qu'il n'était pas le couard lâche et soumis que Sirius regardait de haut. Tandis que ses pensées défilaient, les expressions du jeune homme suivaient son état d'esprit et il avait désormais le regard dur et obstiné, toujours fixé sur le bras de son ami. Severus s'aperçut du changement et hésita entre un sourcil perplexe ou un froncement des deux. Il opta pour un mix des deux solutions.

« Un souci, Black?

-Hn? Non non, je pensais à un truc pas vraiment...euh.... un truc quoi. »

Les sourcils se froncèrent finalement. Regulus avait de plus en plus ce genre d'expression sur le visage.

_Il reluquait ton bras._

La remarque d'Hortense le fit baisser les yeux vers la marque qui dépassait légèrement de sa manche relevée. Severus se dépêcha de la rabattre jusqu'au poignet, ce qui fit légèrement se crisper Regulus. Il devait être en train de penser qu'il l'avait offensé d'une quelconque manière, vu l'air contrit et penaud qu'il prit.

« C'est ma marque qui te gêne?

-Euh...non, je...désolé, c'était vraiment impoli de ma part.

-Pas de souci. C'est pour bientôt, la tienne, d'ailleurs...Nerveux?

-Si tu savais, Sev'..., gémit Regulus en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête. J'ai autant hâte que la trouille de l'avoir.

-Je comprends.

-Je sais..., répondit Regulus avec un petit sourire. »

Quelques dizaines de minutes passèrent, tandis que Regulus et Severus étaient retournés à leur activités, en l'occurrence, griffonner toutes sortes de dessins pour l'un et la consultation de grimoires pluricentenaires pour l'autre. Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvrit sur Kreatur portant un plateau d'argent sur lequel se trouvait une assiette de sandwiches et de scones.

« J'ai pensé qu'une petite collation vous ferait plaisir, maître Regulus, fit l'elfe de maison d'un ton doucereux.

-Oh, euh...merci Kreatur. Tu peux poser ça sur la table. »

L'elfe s'exécuta en se hissant au maximum pour pouvoir atteindre le haut de la table et ensuite faire glisser le plateau...en direction de Regulus et le plus éloigné de Severus. D'un geste d'invitation, le plus jeune fit signe à son aîné de se servir; Severus étendit alors la main pour se saisir d'un scone lorsque le plateau s'éloigna. Il restait hors de portée au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard allongeait le bras. Kreatur finit par récupérer le plateau tandis que Severus était à présent étalé sur la table et les livres. Un silence étrange et chargé d'électricité régnait depuis l'entrée de Kreatur. Ce dernier, le plateau sur la tête, fit le tour du fauteuil où se trouvait Regulus qui observait la scène d'un air mi-amusé mi-intrigué, et alla poser un peu plus loin sa charge tout en gardant un œil méfiant et hostile sur le Sang-Impur qu'il considérait comme un intrus qu'il aurait bien volontiers chassé de la maison de ses maîtres. Severus lui rendit le regard, les yeux plissés et la moue combattive. Il n'était pas né , l'elfe qui allait lui ôter le scone de la bouche, surtout si il les avait préparés pour Regulus-ils devaient donc être délicieux! Ils restèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence pendant un bon moment, immobiles. C'était au premier qui craquait. Tout était dans la concentration et la fréquence des clignements, se répétait Severus tandis qu'Hortense le soutenait à grand coup de _Go go go, fais-lui bouffer le plateau, Sev! Vise la jugulaire, LA JUGULAIRE!!!_. Regulus suivait le combat de regards avec un air plutôt amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillement en provenance de Severus le fit trancher:

« C'est bon, Kreatur. Tu peux laisser le plateau et te retirer, merci.

-Que maître Regulus veille à bien se nourrir avant que de laisser l'Intrus poser ses pattes sur votre nourriture, grogna l'elfe, contrarié. »

Il quitta la pièce tout en gardant les yeux sur Severus qui lui rendit la pareille. Une fois la porte fermée, le Serpentard se décida à tourner la tête vers son hôte.

« T'étais pas obligé. J'étais à deux doigts de le faire flancher, grogna Severus, un brin vexé.

-Kreatur? Haha tu es drôle, Sev'. Même ma mère a du mal à le faire plier quand il s'agit d'entrer dans la chambre de Sirius alors tu penses...J'ai pas envie qu'on dise de moi que j'affame mes invités sous prétexte qu'ils ne sont pas fichus de ravaler un tout p'tit peu de fierté et de laisser l'elfe de maison faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Un scone?

-Hmpf, fit Severus en se saisissant du petit pain. Il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas. T'arrangeras rien.

-J'peux au moins t'empêcher de mourir de faim, répondit Regulus en retournant à ses gribouillis avec un sourire. Ne fais pas attention aux remarques que te fera Kreatur, en revanche, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai eu beau insister, il tient à rester « fidèle aux principes de la maison et dans lesquels j'ai été élevé ». Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, s'il te plaît, il est devenu plus hargneux envers les étrangers depuis que Sirius est parti. »

Incapable de répondre, la bouche pleine de scone-il avait deviné juste, ils étaient délicieux-Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de retourner à son livre.

_...Si je commente quoi que ce soit sur ce qui vient de se passer...?_

'Deux semaines sans moucherons...'

_T'es dur, là..._

'Chuis surtout super vexé...'

* * *

Le dîner se passa comme Severus l'avait prévu: le babillage de Regulus entrecoupé de regards mauvais échangés avec l'elfe de maison. Ils terminèrent la soirée dans la chambre de son hôte où il avait laissé Hortense prendre les derniers rayons du soleil- c'était la chambre la mieux exposée- à discuter tantôt de quidditch, tantôt de tel ou tel élève, tantôt des dernières idées de potions à inventer qu'ils avaient trouvées; ils évitaient d'aborder les sujets susceptibles de leur causer une mauvaise nuit à ruminer quelque pensée pas vraiment heureuse, ils auront tout le temps une autre fois, sans doute.

« ...alors comme ça, Marie McBeth est à moitié créole?!

-Et oui!...Très pratique d'avoir une descendante d'une lignée de reines vaudou à Poudlard, crois-moi. Sa mère lui envoie régulièrement des ingrédients introuvables même dans l'allée des Embrumes. J'en profite de temps en temps pour lui demander des produits; elle me doit bien ça depuis que je lui ai expliqué le processus logique de fabrication de sa potion pour zombie. Depuis, elle ne la rate plus.

-Intéressant...Tu crois qu'elle pourrait zombifier Bowen Jones?

-Le Serdaigle?

-Ouais...je déteste me retrouver face à lui lors des matches de quidditch, grommela Regulus, l'air bourru.

-Hn, tu t'es retrouvé UNE fois face à lui. Il t'a mis un sacré gnon, d'ailleurs. Tu lui as fait quelque chose de particulier?

-Mgnem, cet abruti de Sang-de-Bourbe m'avait traité de bâtard consanguin, tu le crois ça?!

-Arrête avec ce mot...

-De quoi? Bâtard? Tu m'en as appris des pires quand je ratais mes potions...

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Black, fit Severus d'un ton irrité.

-Je sais, je sais. Désolé, ça m'a échappé...et t'es mal placé pour me le reprocher je te signale, avec Evans... »

_Lalala, si j'avais une machette tidoudidouda, je tailladerais l'ambiance tidoudidouda... Non pas que le cadre soit des plus joyeux en passant...Bon les meubles en ébènes c'est très bien, hein. Le lit à baldaquin itou...Mais bon, tout ce vert...Oui oui, je sais, c'est paradoxal pour une plante, mais..._

'Hortense...'

_Voui? Je me tais, c'est ça?_

'Pourquoi faut toujours que cette histoire me revienne en pleine face?...'

_Parce que tu as manqué cruellement de tact? Que tu as publiquement humilié ta p'tite rouquine? _

'…'

_Je sais bien que tu t'en mords les doigts, Sev'. La seule chose que tu puisses faire désormais, c'est réagir comme tu viens de le faire...tout en assumant le fait d'avoir fait une bourde monumentale._

'...Certes...'

Le silence se termina par un soupir de la part du plus jeune.

« Désolé, Sev'. C'était stupide de ma part.

-Plutôt, oui. J'ai été con, mais ça m'empêche pas de te reprendre quand toi, tu le deviens.

-Oui, môman... Bon, tu crois qu'en demandant à Marie...? »

La discussion reprit son tour animé, et tandis que Regulus tentait d'imaginer un moyen de faire absorber une lichette de Denfondu à Bowen-l-infâme-Gallois, Severus reprit ses griffonnages dans son livre de potions.

_Dis donc tous ces articles sur les « Seigneur des Ténèbres »...Il ressemble à ça, votre Voldemort? Quel nom ridicule soit dit en passant. Ça fait penser à Vol-au-vent... N'empêche il doit être fichtrement connu pour se retrouver dans les canards sorciers...J'espère pour vous que vous finirez pas avec une ganache pareille...Un Severus tout pelé et sans nez...Non. Nonnonnonnonnonnonnon et définitivement non. _

'Je t'entends, tu sais...'

_...Oh les jolies gravures! Héhé.. ... ....Non mais tu avoueras que y a de quoi filer les chocottes, non?_

'Je suis censé le prendre comment?'

_Ben euh, si on vire tes attributs, ben, t'es ben moche...Déduction: t'es pas si mal, en fait avec tes cheveux luisants et ton nez...comment encore?_

'Présent...'

_Moui, présent, voilà...Ouhlà...Mouaaaaaah j'ai mon train de sommeil qui rapplique,là. J'vais pas tarder..._

'Moi aussi, je pense...J'ai les yeux qui traînent...'

_Toi et tes images pré-dodo, j'te jure..._

**つづく**_..._

Et donc la suite la semaine prochaine. =)

Alors sinon, ce chapitre (en deux parties) est l'avant-avant-dernier. J'avais prévu/ hésité avec un autre chapitre-lubie qui n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'histoire si ce n'est des images que j'associe étrangement au Snape et au Reg'. Ce chapitre est d'une euh...qualité moindre, et vu le peu de feedback reçu (je remercie encore du fond du cœur celles qui me font part de leur avis, encore une fois. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me rend heureuse. =) ), je préfère accélérer le rythme et en finir avec cette histoire. Mais si ça intéresse quelqu'un de lire les chapitres-lubies, je peux toujours les publier à côté en 'hors-série', qu'il/elle me le dise via review. =)

Et pis si vous avez aimé ou des remarques à faire, une liste de course à récapituler ou mon horoscope à donner (chuis Gémeaux), idem: review review review. Pour une débutante telle que moi, ça a d'autant plus d'importance que ça me donne plus ou moins une justification à la publication, pensez-y. Et inondez aussi les histoires des autres de vos remarques, on les prend en compte toutes autant qu'elles sont.;)

Bon, sur ses supplications cachées, je vous souhaite à tous de Joyeuses Pâques, et que le Lamala vous soit goûtu et abondant!=D

*et le séjour à NY funissime pour la miss SevRog*

Tschüss~~~~~~!


	15. Où l'on gratouille deux fois du rapace

Disclaimer: Le gros gâteau qu'est l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient dans son intégralité à JK Rowling. Moi, j'me contente d'ajouter les deux bigarreaux que sont Hortense et Hudson et de glaçurer tout ça d'un peu d'Asmidiske. Vous savez pas qui c'est? Ben lisez donc!=)

Plop!

Vacances aidant, j'en profite pour poster un peu plus tôt.

C'est donc la suite du chapitre précédent; le deuxième jour que Snape passe chez Regulus durant l'absence des dragonesques parents Black. En espérant que ça vous plaira~

_Pensées d'Hortense ou français-je crois que j'en ai collé une phrase._

'Pensées de Severus'

**Chapitre 15:**

Ce ne furent pas les rayons du soleil matinal qui réveillèrent Severus.

Ni les piaillements de joie d'Hortense, en plein gargarisme lumineux.

Rien de tout ça.

Non, ce qui le réveilla fut...un froissement d'aile à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles.

N'osant découvrir ce qui semblait frôler de temps à autre son visage, il garda les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés.

'Hortense...'

_Grrrrrglll...oui?_

'Si j'ouvre les yeux, là...?'

_He ben?...Oh, je vois...Ouvre les yeux, ça va être fun._

'…'

Une paupière soulevée prudemment révéla à la rétine du Serpentard deux paires d'yeux perçants dorés, entourés de plumes marrons et surmontant un bec crochu et jaune.

« Piaaaaaa, couina, intrigué, le rapace en penchant la tête. »

Severus se redressa brusquement, manquant de faire chuter l'oiseau. Ce dernier se rétablit mollement et lança un regard mélangeant allègrement le reproche, la curiosité et la nonchalance absolue. Recroquevillé à l'autre bout du lit, Severus l'observa un instant, tentant de comprendre comment un faucon avait pu se retrouver ici.

« Nom de...Blaaaaack! »

_Hohoho bien joué, le piaf! Il est écarlate, mwahahaha!_

« Piaaaaa! »

La porte entrouverte de la chambre d'ami où Severus avait dormi laissa entrer un Regulus aux yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

« Gné...quoi?

-Ton piaf, Black...il fait quoi là?

-Huh? Il est sur ton lit et il a l'air de bien t'aimer...T'avais besoin de moi pour savoir ça?

-Tu laisses ta perruche se glisser dans le lit de tes invités?!

-Euh, en général non... Oh je vois. Encore un coup de Kreatur. Il a dû laisser la porte de sa cage ouverte, fit Regulus d'un ton respirant l'évidence et la désinvolture.

-Tiens donc... Tu...tu peux m'en débarrasser?

-T'as peur d'Hudson, Sev'? Il est pas méchant, tu sais, expliqua Regulus en se rapprochant du lit et de son animal de compagnie.

-Non. Vire-moi ce volatile, Black.

-T'as peur.

-Bien sûr que non!

-Fais-lui un bisou alors?

-Un b...T'es malade ou quoi?

-Un câlin alors?

-Dégage-le!

-Je le dégage si tu lui caresses le crâne...

-T'as rien de mieux à faire le matin, Black?

-C'est toi qui m'a appelé, je te signale. »

_Il a raison._

'Toi...'

_Rooh allez, il t'a reluqué pendant presque une heure...puis il t'a aussi fait un bécot, tu peux bien lui faire une papouille, non?_

'Un bécot?...Oh Merlin...'

« Très bien..., grommela Severus, le regard mauvais.

-Ah ben voilà! Allez un gratouillis derrière les oreilles et je le ramène dans sa cage.

-...Il a pas d'oreilles...

-Si il en a!

-Visibles, j'entends, soupira Severus.

-...J'me comprends!

-Piaaa!

-Allez papouille, insista Regulus en amenant Hudson pratiquement dans la figure de son ami. »

Avec une mine un peu écœurée, Severus gratta légèrement l'espace derrière les yeux du volatile qui les ferma de bien-être.

_On l'entendrait presque ronronner..._

« On l'entendrait presque ronronner, fit Regulus avec un sourire »

_'L'ai dit en premier, héhé._

L'oiseau tendit le cou pour garder le plus longtemps possible le contact des doigts de Severus lorsqu'il les éloigna de lui et les essuya ensuite sur sa chemise de nuit en lançant un regard en coin à Regulus qui roula des yeux, l'air amusé. Le plus jeune sortit avec un petit sourire satisfait , son faucon piaillant son désespoir à l'idée de ne plus être gratouillé par cet humain si affable.

_Ils font bien la paire, ces deux-là. Il a l'air complètement à l'ouest, le zozieau!_

'Yep...'

« Le petit déj' doit être prêt, vu l'heure, cria Regulus de la porte de sa chambre. Tu peux y aller, je te rejoins.

-Hmmm, et rester seul avec ton elfe de maison? J'préfère encore t'attendre! »

_Ha, votre vie serait teeellement plus simple si vous pouviez vous contenter de flotte, de mouche et de lumière._

* * *

« J'avais bien fait de t'attendre...., grogna un Severus boudeur qui lançait virtuellement dague sur dague sur l'elfe de maison tout aussi teigneux.

-J'avoue que pour le coup, t'as fait fort, Kreatur, répondit Regulus avec un hochement de tête appréciatif. Ensorceler à la fois la cafetière pour qu'elle te saute au visage, les toast pour qu'ils carbonisent quand tu les touches et la marmelade pour qu'elle se change en asticot...Y a pas à dire, la magie des elfes est terrifiante.

-Mgnem, fit le jeune homme en attendant que Kreatur ait quitté la pièce, l'air indifférent. Même ceux des Malefoy ne sont pas comme ça...Je laisserais pas le mien faire ça,si j'en avais un.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? T'en as jamais eu. Tu sais, il suffit d'être gentil, parfois et ça se passe bien.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème avec les elfes de Poudlard. Ni même ceux des Malefoy. Je me suis contenté d'être correct avec le tien et je manque de me faire frire la face à peine levé.

-Hmm, ce que tu appelles « correct » a été, à mon avis, pris pour de l'arrogance, tu sais. Et ton...hmmm statut quant aux principes de cette maison n'a pas joué en ta faveur. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le convaincre pourtant...J'ai eu le même problème avec Snirfus.

-Ne me confonds pas avec lui, Black! Lui et moi, on a rien en commun!

-Du calme, du calme. Tu ressembles autant à lui que moi, Sev', ricana Regulus avant de mâchonner son toast. T'es pas le seul à avoir des soucis de famille, tu sais, ajouta-t-il un peu après. »

'Pas un bon plan, ça...Ravale vite, malheureux!', aurait dit Hortense si elle avait été là.

Severus leva, en effet, un regard furieux vers Regulus. Ce dernier, nullement impressionné, se contenta de rouler des yeux en soupira, puis sans même laisser le temps à son invité de répliquer, il précisa:

« Je dis juste ça pour te montrer que je peux compatir, idiot.

-T'as pas Tobias qui te sert de père, Black.

-T'as pas Sirius d'un côté qui te regarde de haut et une mère ô combien carabinée qui, elle, te met sur un piédestal. Tu veux jouer à qui est le plus misérable? J'te préviens c'est tout sauf objectif, comme truc. »

Après un bref échange de regards, Severus replongea le nez dans son thé tandis que Regulus se resservit pour la troisième fois du porridge(1). Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Severus se mit à chercher du regard Hortense, puis se rendit compte qu'il l'avait laissée en haut à prendre le soleil. Ses remarques lui manquèrent stupidement.

« N'empêche, se décida-t-il à dire, je préfèrerais encore rester ici et supporter tes parents ET Kreatur plutôt que retourner à Spinner's End. »

Regulus le regarda légèrement surpris, puis sourit tristement.

« T'es pas le seul, va... »

Un silence à nouveau. Puis,

« Dis, si on allait faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse après? Ma mère m'a donné une dizaine de Gallions au cas où, et j'ai un peu de mal à trouver comment les dépenser...Tu pourras m'aider?

-Hmm, je ferai de mon mieux. Des idées de potions précise?

-La Krâneuse...

-Ouhla. Va falloir fureter du côté des Embrumes, là.

-_Je me recommande à vous, monsieur_, conclut Regulus avec une petite courbette, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son vis-à-vis. »

* * *

« Haha, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu savais marchander comme ça, Sev'! Regarde-moi tout ce qu'on a! »

C'était un Regulus hilare et excité qui s'exprimait en déversant ses paquets sur le tapis de sa chambre. Severus, lui, se contenta d'une moue auto-satisfaite.

« Pas le choix quand on est pas aussi pourvu que ta famille, Black. J'avoue, néanmoins, avoir fait un de mes meilleurs jours aujourd'hui. Tu m'en voudras si je garde le reste de poudre d'Estampette après la préparation?

-Tsss, comme si tu t'embarrassais de scrupules comme ça, fit Regulus avec un clin d'œil. Garde-la. Et tu m'embarqueras aussi les canines de cerf, ma mère serait fichue de poser des questions.

-A ton service, Black.

-Piaaaaa!

-Iiirk!

-Du calme, il est dans sa cage...»

_Hoho vu les ingrédients, ça va pas fleurer bon la magie blanche aujourd'hui...C'est bien de l'oreille de varan que je vois là?!_

'Tchhhht, t'as rien vu.'

« Bon, on s'y met, lança Severus à un Regulus qui se frottait les mains. »

* * *

« Et enfin, une feuille de laurier pour éviter que l'odeur s'incruste dans tes rideaux.

-Gente attention de ta part, Sev'.

-Finiii. Elle est par-faite. »

_Ça sent le rat crevé. Ou l'haleine de ton paternel. Me sens pas bien, eurk._

« Réussir la Krâneuse du premier coup...'M'étonne pas que Lord Voldemort ait tenu à ce point à t'avoir dans se rangs..., fit Regulus avec un sifflement admiratif.

-Hm, t'as le crâne?

-Voui voui, répondit le plus jeune en tendant un vieux crâne blanchi par les ans.

-Je peux savoir qui c'est, au fait? Quitte à l'utiliser comme cobaye...

-Ben, c'est parce que je ne sais pas qui c'est que j'ai eu l'idée de faire de la Krâneuse. Une potion qui donne le pouvoir aux os de parler, quoi de plus idéal pour lever enfin le mystère du 'crâne du grenier', fit Regulus en essayant de faire un effet de voix dramatique.

-Gné?

-C'est là où je l'ai trouvé, le crâne. Au grenier...Donc c'est le 'crâne du grenier'. Personne n'a été fichu de me dire qui c'était.

-Donc tu as décidé de t'en servir comme presse-papier. J'apprécie ton sens du recyclage, Black, ricana Severus en posant le crâne au milieu du dessin griffonné au sol. Me donner l'occasion de tester cette potion, c'est sympa de ta part, n'empêche. Je te laisse verser, à toi l'honneur. »

Le jeune homme versa lentement le liquide noir pailleté sur le crâne et attendit, pendant que Severus vérifiait une dernière fois les notes du grimoire de potion des Black.

« Faut attendre...le temps qu'il faut. C'est censé agir selon l'âge des ossements, et vu qu'on sait pas de quand il date...

-Pas grave, fit Regulus en haussant les épaules. On va papoter en attendant. Tu vas faire quoi après?

-Après quoi?

-Après l'école.

-Chais pas. Et toi?

-Idem. Et après être rentré à Spinner's end?

-Ha, t'as l'art de me plomber le moral en quelques mots, Black, bravo!

-Comment ça? Ça s'arrange toujours pas chez toi?

-Hmmm ben disons que le facteur Tobias me rend les moment passés là-bas plus que pénibles.

-En gros, c'est à cause de lui que tu as été jusqu'à dire que tu préfèrerais te coltiner mes parents et Kreatur plutôt que lui. Cause normal, tu veux?

-Je m'exprime comme il me sied, Black. Et on voit bien que tu ne connais pas Tobias. Et tu n'as pas à le connaître de toute façon, crois-moi.

-Il me ferait quelque chose?

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère autrement que comme l'ombre d'elle-même. Les premiers sorts qu'elle m'a enseignés en cachette étaient des sorts de soin. J'ai aussi rapidement appris à les lancer sans baguette. Ça te donne un aperçu du type?

-Tu les utilises encore, ces sorts?

-Je les ai améliorés avec le temps. Maintenant, je peux me rafistoler en moins de deux et sans avoir trop mal. J'ai soigné deux côtes fêlées avant de venir, si tu veux savoir... J'devrais peut-être me convertir en Médicomage en fait... »

_T'as oublié la brûlure à la main itou._

Regulus garda le regard baissé sur le crâne qui absorbait progressivement la potion. Son visage était devenu grave au fur et à mesure que Severus s'exprimait d'un ton indifférent. Les rares fois où il osait poser des questions à Severus concernant sa famille, il finissait par le regretter. Non pas parce que Severus lui rappelait ainsi la différence de vie sociale qui les séparait, mais tout simplement parce qu'il avait rendu son ami triste et amer. Il s'en voulut après coup, comme d'habitude, d'être aussi curieux et indiscret tandis que Severus l'observait.

« Pourquoi tu poses ces questions alors que mes réponses te dépriment, Black?

-Euh, fit le jeune homme, pris de court. Je...Désolé, c'est juste de la curiosité mal placée...Ne lève pas les yeux aux ciel, s'il te plaît. Et arrête de soupirer. Ah mais pourquoi ça te fait rire maintenant?!

-C'est toujours le même cirque, Black, c'est tout...Il date ton crâne, dis donc. Il est encore en train de s'imbiber.

-Hé, et si tu demandais au Lord Voldemort si il peut t'aider? Ton père est moldu, ça devrait suffire à...

-Il m'a déjà fait parler sur le sujet, rassure-toi.

-Et?

-Et rien qui te concerne, Black. Crois-moi, plus tu te tiendras éloigné du cas Tobias, mieux tu seras. »

Un de leurs traditionnels silences retomba. On entendait plus que le bruit que faisait Hudson dans sa cage tandis qu'il essayait de mieux apercevoir Severus et d'attirer son attention, et le gargouillis provenant du crâne.

« Ça m'énerve quand même, cette histoire, grommela Regulus en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. T'as rien fait pour mériter ça et ça m'énerve de rien pouvoir faire.

-Dit le Serpentard, futur Mangemort, qui aida un autre Serpentard, Mangemort celui-là, à préparer une potion de nécromancie...Hmmm tu sais que selon les critères de certains, je mériterais parfaitement ma situation, répliqua Severus, avec un petit sourire. Dis-moi, Black...

-Oui?

-Tu irais jusqu'où pour me sortir des pattes de mon père?

-Hein?

-Je me demandais jusqu'où tu serais capable d'aller pour..

-Oui, oui, j'avais compris la phrase, merci. C'est juste que ta question sort de nulle part.

-Du tout. Elle est tout à fait légitime, Black. Alors? »

Regulus inspira un grand coup et maintint sa respiration, les yeux dans le vague. C'était sa façon à lui de se concentrer et de réfléchir.

_Tu veux te sentir soutenu, petit?_

'Hn?'

_Cette question, c'est pour te rassurer au cas où t'en viendrais à hmmm perdre ton père? Tu veux savoir si tu vas te retrouver seul ou si des gens tiennent à toi?_

'C'est pas ça...'

_Et t'oses encore lui poser une question pareille après toutes ces années, c'est gonflé de ta part._

'Je sais. Mais j'en ai besoin, là. Je te rappelle que dans quelques heures, on est de retour à Spinner's end...'

_Mgnem. Certes..._

« La même chose que pour Kreatur, je pense, répondit brusquement et fermement Regulus, faisant presque sursauter Severus.

-Euh c'est-à-dire?

-On vous fait du mal, je me mets en quatre pour qu'« on » le regrette. Quitte à causer ma perte. Quitte à finir renié par les miens...Ça te va comme réponse?

-Euh, oui, bafouilla Severus, gêné.

-Ne me le redemande plus. »

_Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit, que c'était gonflé..._

Au moment où Severus allait bafouiller une réponse confuse, un grondement sourd se fit entendre en provenance du crâne qui avait absorbé l'intégralité de la potion. Le grondement se changea progressivement en raclement de gorge puis en toussotement. Les deux adolescents se penchèrent et tendirent l'oreille. Plus rien ne se faisait entendre. Après avoir brièvement échangé un regard, Severus fit signe à Regulus de parler. Ce dernier fit une grimace dubitative, mais s'essaya malgré tout:

« Euh...allô?

-Allô? Quel est donc ce vocable? Je n'y entends rien, fit la crâne dans une voix éraillée, à la surprise euphorique des deux jeunes gens, et à la surprise tout court des non humains. »

_Que...? Le crâne parle VRAIMENT?!_

« Piaaaa?! »

Un autre toussotement se fit entendre et la voix reprit:

« A qui ai-je l'honneur?

-Euh, je suis Regulus Black.

-Regulus Black? Comme feu mon beau-père Regulus Asterion Black?

-Euh non, Regulus Acturus Black...

-Demande-lui son nom, conseilla Severus..

-A qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser...madame, hasarda Regulus.

-Asmidiske Black, née Prince, répondit le crâne. Qui donc a parlé avant?

-Euh un ami. Severus Snape. Lui aussi, c'est un P..., commença Regulus qui coupa net sa phrase en voyant Severus s'agiter et lui faire signe de ne pas en dire davantage.

-Severus...Merlin, quel nom...Pauvre enfant. En quoi puis-je vous être utile, jeune Black?

-Ho, euh, je voulais juste savoir à qui appartenait ce crâne...

-Quel crâne?

-Quand êtes vous née, madame, demanda Severus? Avez-vous connu Phinéas Black?

-Phinéas? Ce garnement? Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais mon arrière-petit-neveu m'a causé bien des soucis. J'ai souvenir de la fois où il s'en était allé chaparder des pommes dans le verger et certaines d'entre elles étaient pourries. Figurez-vous qu'il s'amusa à les lancer sur les murs du manoir. Il y en avait partout, mes enfants! L'on eût pu se croire dans une cidrerie, et mon Elfe de maison manqua bien tomber en pâmoison à la vue du massacre fruitier. Oh la correction qu'il reçut! Son petit derrière roselet doit bien encore s'en souven.... »

La voix s'éteignit et le crâne suinta un liquide aussi noir que la Krâneuse, sans paillette cette fois. Les deux adolescents restèrent figés un instant, puis se regardèrent et se sourirent en hochant la tête, l'air satisfait.

« Essai réussi en beauté pour la Krâneuse, Black. Et tu sais tout ce que tu voulais savoir.

-Et même un peu plus...C'te pipelette, la Misdik...la Midik..Asmo...la vieille! Pas moyen d'en caser une. Pourquoi avoir demandé pour l'arrière-tonton Phinéas?

-Pour pouvoir dater le crâne, pardi. Elle avait l'air trop à l'ouest pour répondre décemment... Trait familial commun, je pense. Maintenant, on sait qu'il la faisait tourner en bourrique au siècle dernier. Tu veux retenter l'expérience?

-Et entendre parler des fesses de l'oncle Phinéas? Non merci! Et je compte sur ta discrétion à ce sujet, Sev'. S'il venait à l'apprendre... »

_Délire... Ho, le piaf, tu peux le croire?_

« Piaaaa! »

* * *

« Bon, c'est là qu'on se dit à plus en septembre...

-Piaaaaaa!

-...T'étais VRAIMENT obligé d'amener ton piaf, Black?

-Il a insisté. Il était en train de grignoter les barreaux de sa cage. Chuis sûr qu'il pouvait sentir que tu partais. Tu vois qu'il est intelligent! Hein, Hudson?

-Piaaaaa, couina le faucon en tendant le cou vers Severus qui recula en retour avec une grimace dégoûtée.

-Mgnem...Intelligent, c'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit, pour être franc.

-Roooh, toi alors...Bon, c'était cool que tu viennes, Sev'. Faudra refaire ça un de ces jours.

-'Sûr, Black. Merci pour ce weekend, fit Severus avec un petit sourire.

-...Ça ira pour...le retour? Tu sais, avec ton père, hésita Regulus, un ton inquiet dans la voix.

-Pas de souci. Il se sera même pas rendu compte que j'étais parti, répondit nonchalamment le Serpentard qui évitait les tentatives de bécots d'un rapace.

-Tsss, Hudson, tiens toi tranquille! Il te fera une papouille avant de partir.

-Où t'as vu ça, toi?

-Oh allez, sinon il va déprimer jusqu'à la rentrée. Je papouillerai Hortense en échange, si tu veux. »

_Hein? Bas les pattes, le Niais!_

« ...D'accord. »

_Salaud!_

« Approche ton canari.*gratte gratte*

-Piaaaaaa, vocalisa le rapace, extatique.

-Une gratouille à ta plante et on se revoit en septembre. Youyouyou la belle plante~!*guiliguili*

-Merlin, Black, soupira Severus en roulant des yeux. T'es vraiment en sixième année à la rentrée? »

_Mwahahahahahihihihouhouuuuuuu! *respire*Pas sous les mandibuuuuuuleshahahaha!!!Arg!_

« Sûr de sûr. Bon retour, Sev'!

-Ciao, Black. Merci encore.

-Piaaaaaa! »

_Va te..faire...bouffer par...ta perruuuuuchhhhhh.._.

Le portoloin s'était juste activé tandis qu'Hortense faisait ses amitiés à Regulus. Severus arriva pratiquement à l'entrée de chez lui. Il fit craquer sa nuque et sortit ses clefs en retenant inconsciemment sa respiration.

_Eurk, je HAIS ce moyen de transport...Tu crois qu'_il _est là?_

'Aucune idée...'

Le verrou céda et Severus entra lentement dans le couloir sombre. La lumière rasante du soir donnait un aspect rougeâtre et presque chaleureux à l'intérieur de la maison. Un silence complet accueillit le jeune homme, celui-ci reprit sa respiration. Son père n'était pas encore rentré de Dieu sait où et cela lui convenait à merveille. Il allait pouvoir prolonger un peu ces vacances dans les vacances en allant lire tout en écoutant babiller Hortense. Ce qu'il alla faire avec une curieuse sérénité et un sourire aux lèvres.

'Ouaip...à refaire, Black...'

**A suivre...**

(1) Ces ados en pleine croissance...des trous noirs alimentaires ambulants!!!

C'était mon "week end chez les Black"... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi Hudson se retrouve aussi entiché du Snape, je ne suis pas dans la logique volatile...è_ê

Toute ma gratitude encore et toujours à toutes celles qui ont reviewé!! Je sais, ça schmoute l'alzheimer précoce mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Et puis pour vous c'est p'têt juste quelques minutes/secondes/mots, mais c'est mouarf bieeeeeeeen plus pour l'humble scribouillarde que je suis, et accessoirement pour tous les auteurs de ce site.

Donc ouais, cimer grave, quoi.=)

N'hésitez pas à réitérer ça, ça rajoute des points paradis, ça épargne des chatons et autres bébé shar-pei et ça rend une auteure stupidement euphorique.^^

Sur ce, o-daiji ni à tous!^^


	16. Où c'est le début de la fin

Disclaimer: Hé oui, c'est moi, JK Rowling, j'ai écrit la saga des Harry Potter, j'ai bichonné ces persos et mené cette grande histoire glorieusem...En fait non, y a rien à moi, et si ça avait été le cas, ben la fin aurait été différente...En compensation, j'me contente d'imaginer comment ç'aurait pu être si Snape avait passé cette porte de fleuriste en deuxième année.

Yop!

'L'est 3heures du mat' ou quelques...J'ai le cerveau et la part émotionnelle de mon humble personne en bouillie et la seule chose plus ou moins 'cohérente'(z'allez voir) à laquelle je peux penser, c'est ...'Thierry, l'homme-goujon...(z'avez vu?)

... A partir de là, j'me suis dit..."Hé, Ln!...'Faut qu'tu fasses quelque chose!" Une lampée de rooibos aux épices et un éternuement plus tard, je décidai de publier (encore en avance!) l'avant dernier-chapitre des Chroniques.

Cette fois-ci, on va parler du Tobias.

Au passage...Vous lisez ces notes?

_Pensées d'Hortense_

'Pensées de Severus'

**Chapitre 16:**

*clac*

_...T'es rentré tôt, cette fois...Où est le mioche?_

'Regulus rentrera plus tard...Sa mise à l'épreuve a lieu ce soir.'

_Mise à l'épreuve?...Comme toi, tu as fait?_

'Oui...'

_..._

'Je sais, je sais...'

Cela allait faire un an que cette fichue marque avait été inscrite dans la chair de son bras et ç'avait été le tour de Regulus quelques jours auparavant. Il était rentré en plus piteux état que Severus, ce soir-là, ce dernier ayant dû le porter jusqu'à son lit et renouveler fréquemment ses sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, enfin calmé et épuisé. Cette nuit, le jeune adolescent allait prouver sa loyauté envers son nouveau maître en tuant un Moldu.

_Vous savez qui c'est?_

'Non. Pas pour la première fois.'

…

'Je sais...'

Hortense passa le reste de la soirée à bouder Severus, comme après chaque réunion de Mangemorts. Ce dernier s'y était plus ou moins fait, malgré un pincement au cœur systématique. Il restait persuadé d'avoir fait le meilleur choix, ou plutôt le moins pire. Et il n'était plus si seul, surtout depuis sa majorité: il pouvait enfin utiliser sa magie et le transplanage sans risquer de se faire taper sur les doigts par le ministère. Il avait aussi énormément appris grâce au Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il l'appelait désormais, notamment en Occlumancie. Le maître était en effet relativement indiscret en ce qui concernait le caractère privé des pensées de ses alliés.

Minuit sonna et Regulus n'était toujours pas rentré. Severus serait bien allé s'enquérir auprès de Rosier ou d'Avery, mais leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe. Une heure allait bientôt passer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un Regulus Black d'une pâleur inquiétante. Les marques sur ses joues ne laissaient plus aucun doute sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel il s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant. Il alla s'installer lentement sur son lit, sa cape encore sur le dos. Severus, qui l'attendait assis sur le sien l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, n'osait pas lever les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, puis Severus se décida à amorcer la communication:

« Bl...Regulus?

-...

-Comment ça s'est passé?

-...

-On est tous passés par là, tu sais, et...

-C'était ton père, Sev'.

-...Pardon?

-Lord Voldemort a choisi la personne dont je devais... « m'occuper » ce soir...C'était Tobias Snape.

-Reg...

-J'ai tué ton père, Sev'... »

Severus ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était stupide. Il était parfaitement au courant que Voldemort allait faire tuer Tobias Snape; il avait même été tenté de suggérer de prouver sa loyauté en portant lui-même le coup de grâce. Une Moldue quelconque avait été choisie à la place de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, et avait payé pour lui. Severus avait fermé son esprit ce soir-là. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, rien n'était vraiment réel. Ce n'était que des images qui se succédaient devant ses yeux.

Jusqu'à ce soir... Il ne parlait jamais de ça avec les autres, et jusqu'à cette nuit, Regulus était encore le seul dans son entourage à ne pas avoir _cette _lueur dans le regard.

Le silence qui accompagna les réflexions de Severus parurent durer une éternité pour son jeune ami.

« Sev'...dis quelque chose, je t'en prie...

-Regarde-moi, Regulus. »

Le jeune homme releva lentement la tête, mais n'osait toujours pas regarder son ami. Il fixait la petite plante au bord de la fenêtre à la place.

_Il va très mal, Sev'..._

« Regarde-moi, Black. »

Regulus sursauta à la mention de son nom de famille et au ton ferme de Severus. Il lança un regard suppliant à Hortense, comme si la plante allait arranger les choses et lui apporter la paix. Ce qu'il pouvait être encore puéril! Comme si ce petit amas vert allait apaiser tous les tourments qui l'assaillaient depuis des heures. Il se décida à regarder enfin son ami dont le visage impassible se troubla légèrement.

Regulus avait l'air dévasté. Ses yeux, en général si arrogants ou stupidement plissés lorsqu'il riait de ses propres blagues, n'exprimaient plus qu'une chose: le désarroi. Severus se sentit alors, pour une étrange raison, coupable. Coupable d'avoir imposé une épreuve pareille à Regulus Black, d'un an son cadet, avec qui il passait ses weekends à pratiquer son activité préférée. Coupable d'avoir rendu le jeune homme aussi sombre et dépressif que lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit à lui qu'incombe la tâche de tuer Tobias Snape? Que pouvait-il faire maintenant pour rattraper ça et faire cesser cette culpabilité étouffante?

« Sev', je...

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal... Il devait mourir.

-Tu...

-Je regrette que tu aies eu à le faire, mais crois-moi, Regulus, je ne regrette pas que ce soit fait. C'est bien compris?

-Sev', je...

-C'est bien compris?

-...Oui, répondit lentement Regulus en hochant la tête.

-Bien... La soirée a été longue. Allons dormir. »

Un autre hochement de tête de Regulus. Severus aurait dû se sentir soulagé mais il ne l'était qu'à moitié. Le plus jeune s'apprêta pour la nuit, et juste avant de se mettre au lit, se tourna vers son voisin :

« Sev'..., souffla-t-il

-Quoi, grommela son aîné.

-Tu crois qu'on a fait le bon choix?

-Comment ça?

-Tu sais...le Maître, la marque,...tout ça...

-Je ne sais pas, Black, répondit doucement Severus après un temps de réflexion. Sincèrement, je ne sais plus. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne peux plus reculer désormais...

-...Oui, c'est vrai...Bonne nuit Sev'.

-'Nuit, Black. Essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit avant quelques jours. »

Ce conseil n'empêcha pas Regulus de dormir, recroquevillé, d'un sommeil agité. Severus l'entendait gigoter nerveusement dans son lit. Il se sentit soudainement très seul.

'Hortense?'

…

'Hortense?...Réponds, s'il-te-plaît...'

_...J'ai pas envie de parler, Snape._

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son nom de famille. Severus se sentit encore plus mal.

'Hortense...ne crois pas que je sois heureux pour ce qui s'est passé. '

_Menteur. Tu le haïssais..._

'...Écoute, ça...'

_Bonne nuit, Snape._

Avec un soupir las et triste, Severus se décida à dormir, espérant que le lendemain, tout serait beaucoup moins difficile à affronter.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, bien entendu.

**A suivre~...**

Voilà~, c'était la mort de Tobias.

Je sais qu'il paraîtrait que Rowling aurait sous-entendu, ou même franchement dit, que Snape avait tué son paternel et tout, mais j'ai trouvé cette idée intéressante, m'étant à la longue encore plus attachée à Regulus Black que je le pensait.*frichtouille sa tignasse*

Et vous? Z'en pensez quoi?

Bon...Prochain chapitre...la fin des Chroniques. Je remercie encore chaleureusement ceux et celles qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici. Rooh et pis une tarte aux quetsches virtuelle pour toutes celles qui ont reviewé! Ou alors des gaufres liégeoises...Des Berliners choco...C'que vous voulez!

Courage, on arrive au bout!

En vous souhaitant une excellente fin de semaine/début de semaine/milieu de semaine!(je suis pas regardante, va)

Tschüss~!


	17. Où l'on achève bien? l'echeveau

Disclaimer: Pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas à moi mais à l'aut' blonde, là, en Ecosse... Gottverdàmmi!

Yop!

Mon Dieu...UNE review pour le chapitre précédent...Il était temps que je poste la fin!=/

Sur ce, ben, le dernier chapitre des Chroniques!

_Pensées d'Hortense_

'Pensées de Severus'

**Chapitre 17:**

_Tu peux pas faire ça._

'Je n'ai pas le choix...'

_Tu ne peux PAS! T'as pas le droit..._

'Écoute, Hortense, je...'

_T'as pas le droit, j'ai dit!!!_

'…'

_Tu m'abandonnes..._

'Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.'

_Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que tu es sur le point de faire alors?_

'Je...Je te laisse au professeur Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, et tu le sais très bien.'

_M'en fous. Tu me laisses derrière, c'est tout ce que je retiens._

'Ne t'imagine pas que ce soit facile pour moi...'

_Sans blague!_

'Hortense, s'il te plaît...C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça.'

_...J'espère bien..._

*toc toc*

« Entrez. Oh, c'est vous, Severus. Que puis-je pour vous, fit le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton bienveillant. Vous avez déjà terminé de faire vos valises?

-Euh oui. Je...j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, professeur.

-Je vous écoute...

-Voilà. Hmmm, je...je quitte Poudlard et euh...Bon, pourriez-vous vous occuper de ma plante?

-Vous me confiez votre plante...

-Oui, je...je n'en aurai plus besoin... »

_Salaud..._

« Je...

-Vous avez l'air troublé, Severus. Tout va bien?

-Oui oui. C'est le trac de euh...de commencer une nouvelle vie. Avoir fini sa formation, être considéré comme un adulte, tout ça...Je n'ai pas de place à offrir à cette plante.

-Je comprends...Ah, si vous vous bien m'excuser, j'ai deux-trois mots à glisser au professeur Kohlrabi avant son départ à la retraite, elle devrait se trouver dans les environs, si ma mémoire est bonne. Je vous laisse un dernier moment avec...Hortense, c'est cela? A plus tard, Severus. »

Le silence qui suivit sembla durer une éternité. Severus n'osait même plus lever les yeux vers Hortense. Il maudissait le professeur Dumbledore de lui infliger ça: il pensait que ça se ferait vite et proprement, qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il aurait tout le temps par la suite de le regretter mais pas de se rétracter. Et là, il était limite de reprendre la dionée sur le bureau et de retourner dans sa chambre récupérer ses valises pour partir de Poudlard définitivement. Seule la légère douleur qu'il éprouva lorsqu'il posa la main sur sa marque cachée par la manche de sa robe le retint. Pas de place pour elle dans cette nouvelle vie, c'est ce qu'il avait expliqué au directeur. Il s'aperçut alors de tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour cette marque, Lily, Regulus dans un certain sens, Hortense... et arrêta là ses idées. Si il se mettait à réfléchir, il risquait de ne pas le supporter.

_Je te hais._

'Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.'

_M'en fous. J'te hais. Pas de place pour moi...Mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça peut me faire?!_

'Et à moi, alors?! Hortense, tu ne supportes pas mon appartenance aux Mangemorts. Tu détesterais cette vie-là. Et puis …'

_Mais tu serais là, bordel! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, une vie tranquille avec un papy- oh certes, bienveillant et tout- mais qu'est pas toi?!_

'Je...Tu aurais aussi fini par ne plus me supporter de toute façon...Hortense, je t'en prie, ne me rends pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est.'

_Et ben si! Si, je vais te la rendre horrible. Et j'espère que t'en chialeras! Tu me dois au moins ça, Sev'!_

'...Je te demande pardon...Sincèrement pardon.'

_J'en veux pas, de tes excuses!_

Severus secoua la tête. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains engourdies. Elles tremblaient légèrement. Il les secoua tout en regardant par la fenêtre, espérant que le professeur Dumbledore ne tarde plus trop. Il voulait que tout ça finisse. Là, maintenant. Qu'il n'ait plus cette sensation glacée au fond de tripes et cette envie de pleurer. Pas devant elle. Il avait déjà craqué deux fois...La troisième serait pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Ils restèrent là, silencieux; l'ambiance était pesante. Le phœnix posé sur son perchoir poussa un couinement contrarié. Finalement, le directeur revint, au grand soulagement de Severus.

« Vous n'avez rien à me dire?

-Non, monsieur.

Toujours décidé?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Vous en êtes sûr?

-Oui.

-Pas de regrets?

-...Non...

-Bien. Alors j'accepte de m'en occuper le temps qu'elle vivra.

-Merci, professeur.

-Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien, Severus?

-Tout à fait sûr, professeur.

-Bon...Je ne vous retiens donc pas. Partez l'esprit tranquille, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

-Au revoir professeur. »

'Adieu, Hortense'

* * *

Dix-neuvième rentrée...déjà...Ce que le temps pouvait passer vite!...Tout en s'étirant, comme si on avait que ça à faire, attendre.

Car Hortense attendait. Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Severus et attendait de le lui faire savoir.

Posée sur un meuble de la petite pièce en hauteur du bureau de Dumbledore, elle avait entendu ce dernier s'entretenir avec l'humain qu'elle avait le plus envie de voir au monde-pour l'insulter, certes, mais le voir et lui parler, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle avait entre-temps compris que la rouquine dont il était amoureux était morte, en partie par sa faute, apparemment. Il devait se sentir mal, si mal...Et s'occuper apparemment du fils de celle-ci semblait lui peser tout autant. 'L'avait l'air aussi crâne épais que son père, celui-là... Puis Sirius Black qui réapparaissait, en même temps que Lupin, et apparemment un certain Peter. Et il devait les côtoyer pour un certain Ordre du Piaf chez les Black! (Et comment il allait bien, le Regulus au fait? Pas entendu parler de tout ce temps...)Il devait pas être jouasse. Ha, il avait qu'à pas la laisser!Qu'il se démerde avec son nouvel ulcère! Puis apparemment, Sirius fut porté disparu. Une vague histoire de voile (il s'est marié?converti? Les deux?...pas compris).

Il n'était jamais monté dans cette partie du bureau, toujours resté en bas, comme si il sentait qu'il allait se prendre l'avoinée du siècle si il avait le malheur de pointer son nez. Dumbledore ne mentionna jamais Hortense devant Severus. Du moins, dans les échanges qu'elle avait pu entendre. Elle avait été tentée plusieurs fois de hurler en espérant qu'il l'entendrait, mais quelque chose la retenait. Colère ou appréhension- celle qu'il ait tellement changé qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait désormais plus, et vice versa. Et si il n'était plus capable de communiquer? Qu'allait-elle devenir alors? Elle n'avait trouvé de réconfort que dans la perspective de revoir Severus et de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur, et si elle ne pouvait même pas s'exprimer...C'est cette peur paralysante qui lui fit donc garder le silence lorsqu'elle entendait cette voix devenue sombre, grave et glaciale, mais toujours aussi veloutée pour elle. Et ce léger accent lorsqu'il s'énervait aussi. Notamment le jour où l'éminent sorcier lui avait demandé de l'achever.

Ce jour-là, elle devait être aussi furieuse que lui, voire même plus. _Cessez de me le pervertir!!!_, aurait-elle voulu hurler au vieil homme, rageuse. Et elle avait espéré que Severus se rebellerait, cette fois-ci. Qu'il mettrait de côté sa loyauté et son honneur, et qu'il refuserait de se tacher les mains et le cœur encore plus. Peine perdue, la dette était trop grande. Et Hortense apprit avec un profond chagrin la mort de Dumbledore. Certes, elle avait fini par trouver le vieil homme sympathique, mais cette fois-ci, elle déplora plus l'acte auquel il avait contraint son Serpentard que la disparition du grand sorcier. Elle s'était enfermée alors dans un mutisme qui dura des mois. Elle n'avait plus personne, désormais, les sorts d'arrosage et d'entretien de Dumbledore s'estompaient progressivement, et espéra un moment qu'elle fût oubliée dans son coin où elle se dessècherait petit à petit et finirait enfin par disparaître.

Jusqu'à ce jour de septembre.

La journée avait été pluvieuse, mais l'air enfin lavé de la poussière d'août avait une limpidité qui l'intrigua. Trop clair pour être en accord avec ses pensées. Et cette lumière du soir qui inondait la pièce et lui donnait des tons rouge-orangés...Trop vif, ça l'éblouissait presque.

Elle se demandait si le professeur Mc Gonagall, qu'elle soupçonnait très fortement depuis quelques années de succéder à Dumbledore, lui ficherait la paix, elle aussi. Ou si elle allait se débarrasser d'elle- une dionée dans le bureau d'un directeur d'école de magie des plus prestigieuse, quelle idée!

Elle en était à ce stade de réflexion lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Hortense ne chercha même pas à savoir qui venait d'entrer, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la vieille Ecossaise. Toutefois, quelque chose clocha. Un je-ne-sais-quoi de louche dans ses plans. Un air de déjà-vu. Ou plutôt déjà-entendu: les pas. Elle connaissait ces pas. Elle ne les avait plus entendus depuis près de vingt ans, mais elle les reconnaîtrait à coup sûr. Non, ce n'était pas possible, _il_ ne pouvait pas être là, à déambuler dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Impensable. _Il_ ne pouvait pas être en train de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui grinça-tiens, ça fait moins de bruit qu'avec le vieux...à tous les coups _il_ s'est encore mal nourri- à soupirer tout en feuilletant un livre ou en ouvrant un placard. Et _il _pouvait encore moins monter les escaliers menant à cette pièce où elle l'avait attendu aussi longtemps. C'en était trop pour la dionée. Elle se renferma complètement sur elle. C'était absurde, elle avait attendu tout ce temps et se débinait au dernier moment! C'était idiot, stupide, complètement ridicule et...

'Hor...Hortense?'

Le ton incrédule et teinté d'une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir dans sa propre confusion la fit sursauter. Elle le vit alors. Il avait vieilli. Sacrément. Il avait l'expressivité de quelqu'un qui avait vécu trois vies de trop en quelques années. Une expression lasse et triste. Contagieuse. Il n'avait pas dû se faire beaucoup d'ami avec une aura pareille. Les gens avaient dû le rejeter sous peine de se finir par lui ressembler...Mais il était en même temps resté le même quelque part. Pas de doute possible. Plus de doute quand il reprit la parole:

'Hortense, c'est toi?'

_Salut Sev'..._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire encore? Oublier tous ces mots qu'elle s'était répétés durant toutes ces années, c'était trop stupide! Elle n'avait plus qu'à recommencer à zéro.

_T'as une mine atroce. A tous les coups, t'as pas été fichu de te trouver quelqu'un pour t'enguirlander quand tu te négligeais..._

Il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de réprimer un sourire. Sa voix trembla quand il reprit:

'Moi, je te trouve très belle...'

_J'espère bien! Le vieux s'est bien occupé de moi, tu sais..._

Il baissa la tête en s'appuyant d'une main sur le rebord du meuble. Quand il la releva, elle vit brièvement le regard auquel elle avait été habituée il y a si longtemps, suivi de celui qu'il avait eu lors de son « adieu ».

_Je t'ai attendu longtemps, tu sais..._

'Coriace comme tu es, ça ne m'étonne pas.'

_T'as pensé à moi au moins? Juste une fois? Deux? Bon allez, trois et..._

'Tu m'as manqué, comme tu ne peux pas imaginer...'

_C'est absurde, mais je suis contente de te l'entendre dire, tu sais. Je suerais des yeux comme disait l'autre crétin...Comment il va au fait?_

La gravité du visage de Severus alarma la dionée, mais elle attendit que le désormais nouveau maître des lieux lâche la sentence:

'Mort...'

_Merde...En faisant un truc stupidement non Serpentard-esque, comme à son habitude, j'imagine..._

'J'ignore les détails précis, mais j'imagine que oui...En tout cas, il n'a pas passé l'arme à gauche en tant que Mangemort.'

_...J'aurais aimé le revoir, lui aussi..._

'Tu lui as manqué, tu sais. Il m'a souvent reproché de t'avoir laissée ici.'

Lui reprocher tout ce temps à patienter, à ruminer sa colère...c'est ça qu'elle devait lui rappeler; mais elle n'en avait plus l'envie ni la force. Elle se contenta d'observer ce visage familier mais vieilli.

'...Tu m'en veux toujours?'

_Évidemment._

Il se mordit la lèvre à nouveau, d'impuissance à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix ou de honte, Hortense hésita entre ce que sa bonne ou mauvaise foi lui disait. Elle opta pour la première. Assez geint, il était à nouveau là.

_Ne me refais plus jamais ça, compris?_

Severus secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Il n'avait toujours pas terminé son travail d'espion et il savait que ses chances de survie étaient plus que faibles. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, pesant ses mots soigneusement, hors connexion.

'Tu sais...je n'en ai pas terminé avec tout ça...'

_Mais tu devrais rester là, non?_

'Euh, oui mais...'

_Alors ça me va. _

'Hortense, je peux y passer, tu sais.'

_Je le sais. Je le savais depuis le jour où tu t'es fait graver cette saloperie de marque. Idem pour Regulus. Je pensais pas qu'il partirait si tôt, en revanche. Il est...était encore plus hmmm faible? Non. Gentil? Pas tant que ça non plus...Téméraire mais avec la sensibilité d'un Pouffsouffle sous hormone? Oui, c'est ça ... Tu feras plus gaffe que lui, hein? Je sais que t'es plus doué et plus...solide. Alors évite de me faire encaisser deux morts dans un laps de temps trop bref. _

'Je ne peux rien te promettre, tu le sais...'

_Oui, mais on avait besoin tous les deux d'entendre ça, tu crois pas?_

'Certes...'

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Juste une pointe d'amertume dans le ton qu'on pourrait appeler maturité ou clairvoyance. Severus sentit comme une sorte de vide, celui qui sentait bon le calme, pas l'angoisse. Il creusait sa tombe, il le sentait, mais cette pensée ne créait désormais plus cette sensation glacée qui lui courait le long de l'échine. Il mit ça sur le compte de ses retrouvailles inespérées avec sa plante, et cette fichue émotion qui menaçait de sortir et qui annulait temporairement l'état d'esprit qui avait été le sien jusqu'à présent.

_Et avant que tu ne me le dises, je me doute bien que l'ambiance ne sera pas au beau fixe, que tu seras souvent pas jouasse et que ça va finir par péter._

'Je...'

_Et t'inquiète pas. J'ai enfin eu ce que je voulais, alors...fais ce que t'as à faire._

Severus hocha légèrement la tête. Il s'aperçut en regardant par la fenêtre que la nuit était déjà bien installée.

_Allez, un sourire à ta manière et retourne bosser, dugenou! Tu sais où me trouver en cas de besoin._

'Bien...à plus tard alors...'

**Et c'est fini~!**

Voilà voilà...Pour ceux ou celles qui m'auront lue jusque ici, un ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORME merci, j'espère que ça vous aura plu un minimum.=)

Je devrais poster les quelques chapitres-lubies dans une autre partie...et m'arrêter là, je pense.(,=3=)

Je me suis quand même bien amusée à écrire tous ces trucs. Les reviews reçues m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir et me motivaient d'autant plus. *met en marche le disque rayé des remerciements* A tous mes revieweurs (et lecteurs, je suis pas sectaire): "Merci!*cloc*Merci!*cloc*Merci!*cloc*Merci!..." m(__)m

Bon allez, je vous salue tous bien bas! (^0^)/


End file.
